Rising Stars
by Eclipse Wing
Summary: The stars are rising, nothing shall ever be the same again." While four young cats learn about the world around them, a new threat is looming that threatens the five clans very existence. Can they come together and make the ultimate choice. Uncompleted.
1. Alliances: Kits in the Nursery

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

Goldstar: gold tabby she-cat

**Medicine cat:**

Leafbrook: grey tabby tom with a limp

**Deputy:**

Whiteheart: white tom with scarred muzzle

**Apprentice: **Tawnypaw

**Warriors:**

Sunflight: gold tabby tom. **Goldstar's** brother

**Apprentice: **Elmpaw

Flowfoot: pale tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Redpaw

Thornclaw: rufus red tom

Barkcloud: dark tabby queen

Speckleleaf: a dark brown she-cat

Rockfur: tough rocky-grey tom

Blackpelt: handsome black tom with two white foot paws

**Apprentice: **Amberpaw

Willowear: pale grey queen with black stripes.

**Apprentices**

Elmpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Tawnypaw: pale tawny brown queen.

Amberpaw: pale ginger queen

Redpaw: dark long-haired ginger tom

**Queens**

Dawnwing: pale grey queen with silver speckles. Mother of **Sunflight's** kits: Silverkit, Moonkit

Nutflight: dainty pale tabby queen. Mother of **Whiteheart's** kits: Oakkit, Beechkit, Olivekit

**Elders**

Brighteye: blind queen with brown fur

Spottedcoat: spotted brown tom

**LightningClan**

**Leader**

Lightstar: pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Smokebreeze: pale sooty grey tom

**Medicine cat**

Sagepool: pale grey she-cat with dark stripes along her spine

Magicdance: silver grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

They are twins who grew up with no medicine cat mentor

**Warriors**

Navysky: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Forestpath: pale silver tom with green eyes

Milkfoot: creamy white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Peachpaw

Ripplewave: white she-cat with pale grey eyes

**Apprentice:** Emberpaw

Dewspots: tortoiseshell tom

Pebbledance: grey tabby she-cat with thick fur

**Apprentice: **Nettlepaw

**Apprentices**

Nettlepaw: black she-cat with a white tip to her tail

Emberpaw: dark ginger tom

Peachpaw: pale amber she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Pinebranch: brown she-cat mother of, Ivykit, Fawnkit, Wildkit, adopted mother of Pouncekit

**Elders**

Horsefeather: pale grey tom

Sloefur: pale sandy brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Shadestar: dark black tom

**Deputy**

Scorchstorm: dark ginger she-cat with a fierce personality

**Medicine cat  
**Shyheart: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Fishpaw

**Warriors  
**Toadhop: mottled brown tom

**Apprentice: **Greenpaw

Sootfire: a rustic grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Russetpaw

Darkshadow: black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Tintfur: golden brown tom with brown stripe

Antpelt: pale ginger tom with darker stripes

**Apprentices  
**Icepaw: white she-cat

Fishpaw: white tom with a brown ear

Russetpaw: ginger she-cat

Greenpaw: black tom

**Queens**

Marshflower: pale brown tabby with white paws. Mother of **Sootfire's **kits Creepkit, Cinderkit

Cocoapelt: chocolate brown she-cat. Mother of **Tintfur's **kits Heatherkit, Foxkit

**Elders**

Shortfur: dark tabby tom

Gracewish: dark she-cat with green eyes

**RainClan**

**Leader**

Reedstar: thin black tom with a white tail

**Deputy**

Lakebreeze: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

Buzzardflight: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Highhope: pale silver she-cat

**Apprentice: **Bumblepaw

Minnowleap: pale grey fluffy she-cat

**Apprentice: **Tanglepaw

Larchtail: brown tabby tom

Beechleaf: pale tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Swallowpaw

Shrewleg: pale tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Pikepaw

Featherbreeze: grey she-cat with a white chest and paws

**Apprentices**

Bumblepaw: mottled grey she-cat

Pikepaw: solid grey tom

Swallowpaw: ginger and white she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Tanglepaw: long haired tom with a torn ear

**Queens  
**Splashheart: pale grey she-cat. Mother of **Shrewleg's **kits Cedarkit, Otterkit

Fallingshadow: pale tabby she-cat. Mother of **Voletooth's **kits Dragonkit, Honeykit **  
Elders**

Rushpool: small tabby tom

Duskheart: brown she-cat with pale patches

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Seedstar: dark tabby she-cat with paler stripes

**Deputy**

Tornear: ragged tom with a torn ear and scared pelt

**Medicine cat  
**Wrenfoot: brown tom

**Apprentice:** Skypaw

**Warriors  
**Longstep: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Sandlake: pale sandy she-cat

Brownstripe: brown striped tom

**Apprentice:** Sneezepaw

Ashfur: dark grey tom

**Apprentice: **Brackenpaw

Applebird: spotted grey tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Harepaw

Geckomask: black she-cat

**Apprentices**

Sneezepaw: brown and white tom

Harepaw: pale grey tabby tom

Skypaw: dark tabby she-cat

Brackenpaw: pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

**Queens**

Pricklefang: dark tabby she-cat with tawny spots. Mother of Brownstripe's kits Dirtkit, Meadowkit

Swiftwind: tabby grey she-cat with a black tip to her tail. Mother of Ashfur's kits Oatkit, Gorsekit

**Elders**

Sparrowclaw: bracken furred she-cat with long claws

Sorrelwhisker: pale brown and white she-cat


	2. Prologue

The frost gleamed in the moonlight. Trees rustled in the soft breeze that blew over the cliff. Nothing moved and it seemed as if the world was holding its breath. Then, a golden she-cat emerged from the thickness of the forest and padded slowly and confidently towards the edge of the trees. She emerged in front of a cliff which rose up in front of her. A river fell over the edge creating a waterfall and the water made a steady din as it fell downwards striking the pool at the base. There she sat, by the edge of the pool, waiting.

The half-moon slowly began to sink in the sky as another cat appeared from the waterfall. His grey fur shone in the moonlight quite dry after taking the dry route through the secret cave behind the waterfall. One leg was held off the ground in a limp. He greeted the she-cat with respect.

'Greetings Goldstar, what brought you out here on this cold night?

'Times are hard Leafbrook. Winter has taken its toll on all of us. Have you any news from Starclan?' the she-cat meowed.

'I fear they have abandoned us,' the cat murmured, 'they have not spoken for two moons now.'

At this the she-cat struck the hard earth with her paws and growled, 'They will never abandon us.'

The tom looked up at the stars and sighed. Goldstar could see the light of the stars reflected in his eyes. She turned and looked down at the pool. As she did so she heard a gasp from Leafbrook and she looked at the sky in time to see a bright star fall. Leafbrook looked at her with suppressed delight.

'Starclan have spoken,' he purred.

'What did they say,' Goldstar meowed, and flicked her tail impatiently.

His eyes clouded with confusion as recalled Starclans message.

'Linked by blood, heart and courage, Darkness will show the way, Thunder and Lightning will join at the head, but rain and wind won't rest until the four are dead.' He mewed puzzled, "Thunder's apprentice is the first, her sibling as well. Two born from lightning, wild and fawn, their fates intertwine to reunite the five clans."

*

Curled up in a warm bed of their mother's fur two kits slept. They were only a few hours old and were sleeping. Their mother's pale silver coat glistened in the darkness. Her two kits, one silver and one brown, mewed in distress as a cold draft blew in. Their mother shifted and gave them a quick lick before falling asleep again. Their murmurs quietened as they too, fell asleep.

*

Not that far away in the forest on the other side of the waterfall, another she-cat was sleeping. Curled up besides her were three small kits. Two looked just like their mother with brown tabby stripes. The other looked frail and delicate in her soft white and brown kit fur. The small family slumbered on peacefully.

Four little kits with their destiny intertwined were both unaware of the prophecy that would haunt their every paw step.


	3. Chapter 1: A Lost Kit

**Chapter 1 – A Lost Kit**

'Pass it here, quickly!'

Moonkit's dream was disturbed by the sounds of her littermate playing. She stretched, sleepily. The last strands of her dream were a distant memory now, something about...

'Huff,' she squealed as a silver blur fell onto her.

'Sorry,' came the muffled mew of her sister as she stood up only to tumble back down again as Moonkit hurled herself at the little silver kit.

'What going on in here?' growled a voice from outside the nursery. The kits mother appeared with a stern glare.

'She leapt at me and made me fall over!' complained Silverkit swiping a mock blow at her sister.

'You did first,' exclaimed Moonkit angrily and crouched down about to leap.

'Stop this now,' growled Dawnwing. 'Amberkit and Redkit are about to become apprentices.'

'When can we be apprentices?' asked the kits, fight forgotten.

'Soon, I promise,' Dawnwing meowed and bent down to give them a lick. 'Only one more moon.'

'It feels like it will never come!' Silverkit complained!

'Don't worry about that now, Goldstar's about to call the ceremony,' purred their mother.

All thoughts about apprenticeship forgotten, the kits tumbled out of the nursery cave to where their two friends were waiting. A pale grey queen was vigorously licking their fluffy red pelts.

'Hi, have you woken up now Moonkit?' the smaller kit mewed struggling up under her mother's tongue.

'Quieten down and let me get you ready,' warned the grey cat, who looked about to burst with pride at having her first litter become apprentices.

'I'm up! Aren't you lucky that you and Redkit are about to be apprentices. I can't believe we have to wait another whole moon!!' Moonkit's bright, pale blue eyes blazed with jealousy.

'You'll have to tell us all about it!' said Silverkit padding over.

'Come on, Goldstar's about to call the Clan,' Dawnwing purred.

Looking up, Moonkit could see her leader perched on the High ledge, a high jutting out ledge that was where Goldstar addressed the Clan from. Just behind there, she had her den and to the side was a pile a discarded rock that cats used to leap up there.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the High ledge for a Clan meeting,' her leaders call rang loud and clear around the clearing. Upon her call, cats began to appear. The shadowy cave that was their home was suddenly alive with sleek, feline shapes. A hunting patrol appeared at the cave mouth and having deposited their catch on the fresh kill pile, they joined the rest of the cats who had gathered.

The gold tabby she-cat stepped forward and announced, 'I have brought you here to perform one of our most important ceremonies. Two of our kits have reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to become apprentices.'

She beckoned with her tail and Willowear appeared with Amberkit and Redkit.

'Flowfoot,' she beckoned to a greying tabby tom, 'You are ready for another apprentice, let's hope that you pass on all your skills to Redpaw.'

The seasoned warrior walked forward proudly and touched noses with his eager eyed apprentice. Then they both padded silently to the edge of the clearing.

"Amberpaw, you have reached 6 moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Blackpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. Let you mentor Amberpaw to be a great warrior."

Moonkit watched as Amberpaw touched noses with her mentor then went to sit down beside her brother.

Turning away she saw her sister bounding over to her.

"Aren't they lucky? Oh well... I guess we are the oldest in the nursery now," Silverkit mewed.

"I ..." Moonkit started to say when Silverkit bounded away to greet her friend. _I never get to say what I want to say today do I? _Staring after her sister she eventually turned and made her way back into the dark cave that was the nursery.

As her eyes got used to the gloom she noticed that the nursery had some more visitors. Leafbrook the medicine cat was crouched over Nutflight, her mother Dawnwing was watching anxiously nearby.

"Dawnwing, what's the matter?" Moonkit mewed.

"Hush dear, Nutflight is about to have her kits so stay quite and listen," Dawnwing replied, wrapping her tail around her kit.

Peeping over her mothers tail Moonkit could see the tabby queen who had been heavily pregnant for a while now. Ripples were shivering down her body and she had started to pant.

"It's a big litter so she is going to be tired by the end of this. I'll need you're help," Leafbrook said, turning to Dawnwing. She nodded understandingly, "I'll try my best."

Another ripple passed through Nutflight body and Leafbrook turned back to his patient. "They're coming." Nutflight was panting hard now and spasms were coming quickly, like one wave after another. Moonkit felt thrill and excitement. She was about to see the newest members of ThunderClan born. Then as another spasm hit Nutflight, Leafbrook gently started pushing along with Nutflight. Slowly, a wet soggy bundle emerged. Dawnwing quickly stepped in taking the kitten and after breaking the birth sack, she started licking it roughly. It gave a muffled squeal as it took its first breath.

Two more kits closely followed as Nutflight heaved and pushed. Eventually, as the spasms died down, she turned and started licking the three kits that were already suckling from her belly. Leafbrook looked pleased. "Two toms and one little she-cat," he announced. "Shall I tell Whiteheart?"

Whiteheart was the father of the kits and didn't know yet that he was a father. Looking relieved that the ordeal was over Nutflight nodded. "Goldstar also needs to know." At this Leafbrook vanished out of the nursery.

Moonkit bounded forward and gave the new arrivals a tentative sniff. They smelt musty and new. Her mother drew her back. "You know that they won't be able to play with you for a long time," she chided her kit.

Nutflight looked up from her furious licking. "It doesn't matter about letting her see them. After all, she probably won't see something like this again unless she becomes a medicine cat."

Moonkit stared and a thought crossed her mind. What would it be like to be a medicine cat, looking after her clan mates with herbs and sharing dreams with StarClan? She sighed. It just wouldn't happen. StarClan had to pick new medicine cat apprentices and she couldn't just march up to Leafbrook and ask him. Silverkit would miss her and she wouldn't train to be a warrior. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she walked forward and examined the tiny kits.

"They're so cute," she mewed to Silverkit later as her sister came bounding into the nursery. Dawnwing however was annoyed. "Where have you been? You should let me know when you go wandering off somewhere, and you missed Nutflight's kits being born."

"I was in the Elders den listening to a story Brighteye was telling," mewed Silverkit looking a bit dejected. Then she cheered up a bit asking "when will we be able to play with them?"

Moonkit answered for her mother, "Not until they are a little bit older Dawnwing says."

Silverkit was about to reply when their leader walked in. "Hello kits, I've come to visit Nutflight." feeling honoured by Goldstar's visit the two kits led her to the new bundles of fluff. After touching noses with Nutflight Goldstar turned to look at the kits, "Have you decided on names yet?" she purred.

Touching each kit in turn with the tip of her tail Nutflight told her. "This dark bracken tom is called Oakkit. The little she-cat is Beechkit and the smallest tom is Olivekit."

"What good names and what fine healthy kits. They look just like their mother," Goldstar meowed. "What did Whiteheart think?"

"He was very pleased and proud," Nutflight replied, with joy in her eyes. The kits gave a squirm and she bent down to give them a lick.

"I'm pleased. I will announce it to the Clan tomorrow if that all right with you?" Goldstar mewed.

Nutflight nodded and Goldstar, purring, gave each kit a lick before turning and walking out of the nursery into the main cave where the shadows were lengthening. As the queens and kits settled down for the night Moonkit couldn't help wondering if she would ever be a medicine cat.

The next day Moonkit was oddly distracted. Silverkit was annoyed but Moonkit just didn't feel like playing. At one point she crept up to the medicine cat crevice to peep inside. The scent of fragrant herbs wafted up and Moonkit wished that she could.... She sighed. Never mind. Could this longing and it wasn't just wanting, be connected to the dreams she had been having, ever since she could remember, dreams of cats that walked in the stars and scents of herbs. Those were the good dreams about StarClan, her warrior ancestors, who watched over her from the starry sky at night. Then there were the bad ones with screeching cats and drowning in a pool of blood. Moonkit shivered.

She spent most of her time in the nursery cave, watching Nutflight's kits grow. It was while she was sitting by the nursery that she smelt it; the scent of blood. For one second Moonkit thought her dream had become a reality, and that a fight had started, but then her common sense told her that there was a wounded cat.

Moonkit ran to the entrance of the cave just as her father, Sunflight, appeared followed by his apprentice, Elmpaw. His normally golden brown coat was streaked with blood and his fur was torn off in clumps. As Sunflight fell into a muddled heap on the sandy floor, Elmpaw gave a yowl of warning to call the Clan.

Goldstar was first, bounding down from the High ledge, closely followed by Whiteheart. Several warriors emerged from the den and apprentices and elders stuck their head out of their caves.

While Elmpaw gasped out a breathless explanation, Goldstar beckoned to some of her warriors.

"RainClan...was hunting in our territory...chasing prey...killed it on our land....Barkcloud is checking... whether they're gone. They were talking about.... a lost kit.

"Whiteheart, take Thornclaw and Rockfur and go and check it out."

"Can't I go?" asked Redpaw, looking eager.

"No, we need trained warriors for this."

Redpaw's face fell. Goldstar turned to her deputy and nodded and he turned bounded away through the bushes follow by a grey tom and a dark tabby she-cat. She then turned her attention back to the warrior and his apprentice. A pale grey shape was fussing over the two cats injuries; a pile of herbs was by his foot paws close to paw.

"Is there anything wrong?" Goldstar asked concerned for his well being. Sunflight was her brother and she was Moonkit's aunt.

"I need to take Sunflight to my den. He needs lots of rest and his wounds treated. Elmpaw too but I will leave him here so he can tell you what happened." Leafbrook mewed.

Just then Dawnwing rushed over and stood over Sunflight who had collapsed from exhaustion. "Well, why aren't you doing anything?" she growled and started dragging her mate towards the medicine cat den.

"Queens" Leafbrook hissed, and followed, picking up the wad of herbs in his mouth.

Some part of Moonkit wanted to be with him, treating the cat's injuries. Curiosity overcame her and she crept forward to see what had happened. Moving forward so she could her Elmpaw's story she noticed Silverkit staring with wonder at him.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to be out there, fighting off RainClan warriors?" Silverkit meowed excitedly.

Somehow Moonkit just couldn't agree after seeing the blood that had spilled.

Moonkit paused for a moment, wondering, and then bounded forward to join Silverkit. Goldstar was questioning Elmpaw.

"Tell me what has happened Elmpaw? Tell me everything and don't miss anything out," her leader's voice was calm and trusting.

"We were the dawn patrol: Sunflight, Barkcloud and me. We had almost reached the RainClan border when we heard voices. Sunflight told us to keep still and listen. We heard the voices of the big long brown furred tom Larchtail, the fluffy grey she-cat and an apprentice. Larchtail was trying to decide something: he kept talking about scouring our territory for Reedstar's kit or heading back to their territory."

"Then a mouse scuttled across their path and the apprentice gave chase. We leapt in to stop them. Sunflight and Larchtail collided head on and started to try to claw each other's eyes out. Barkcloud was trying to question Minnowleap, the grey she-cat and meanwhile the apprentice had caught the mouse. I leapt at him, knocking it from his grasp and then wrestled him to the ground. Suddenly they just backed off. Larchtail was muttering about Reedstar being angry and Sunflight had collapsed from his tussle. I'm pleased to say, that Larchtail almost couldn't swim to the other side of the river."

"We left Barkcloud to check that there weren't any more invaders while Sunflight and I raced back here. Sunflight almost collapsed on the way back."

Elmpaw was breathless by the time he had finished his story. He had raced through it painting a bright picture in Moonkit's mind. Goldstar was summing it all up.

"Reedstar's kit, I had heard that he had mated with a rogue she-cat but kits. I guess they think we stole it."

Moonkit realised the truth in her words and, bored by the way the conversation was heading, she turned to find her sister who had wandered away. Amberpaw was with her.

"Isn't this exciting, I wish Blackpelt would let me go and fight!" Amberpaw mewed excitedly.

"You are so lucky, I'd give my tail to go," Silverkit replied. For some reason this lit a spark in Moonkit.

"Give your tail, that's stupid, it's only a fight. Anyway, you need your tail for more useful things," Moonkit hissed. Ignoring the surprised look in Silverkit's eye she turned and stormed off to the nursery.

Her sister's reaction worried Silverkit. Ever since her sister had seen Nutflight's kits being born she had felt somewhat distant. Moonkit seemed lost in thought, daydreaming, and the usual things didn't matter to her much, especially becoming a warrior.

Sighing, Silverkit left Amberpaw and Redpaw and turned to pad to the edge of the cave. She had never ventured much further that the bushes that marked the perimeter of the camp. Near her den Goldstar was discussing tactics with her warriors. Silverkit crouched down and slid out of view, then froze to listen to what they were saying.

"If RainClan are looking for a missing kit then they obviously think that we have stolen it. This is why they are crossing borders," Goldstar meowed.

"Why were they stealing prey then?"

"Temptation, who knows? The thing is they still crossed our borders and they won't find any kit in our territory. They will find our teeth and claws," her mews were greeted by a low murmuring.

"Let's hope Whiteheart can sort out things for now," her mew had a worried edge but none of the cats gathered around her noticed.

"Why don't we go and ask to speak to RainClan face to face?"

"You know it's not that simple. Our Clan is small and weak and we can't just go around picking fights," Silverkit had never heard their brave leader sound so worried. "We will ask RainClan to explain at the gathering."

Bored with the conversation Silverkit crept to the edge of the cave. The sun shone down creating dappled shadows and at any other time she would have stopped to pounce on them. But Silverkit had other things on her mind. She bounded past the shadows to the cluster of bushes just outside the cave. Willowear sat on sentry duty staring out into the forest, lost in thought. Surely she wouldn't notice the small kit skulking around in the bushes. Glancing around briefly to check that she had been undetected Silverkit ran quickly away from the holly bush she had been sheltering under.

She was free at last from the constrictions of the camp. Free to run around in the sunny forest. No one had noticed her leave after this morning's excitement. That reminded her of the plan she had formed in her head. Find this lost kit or if she couldn't, find where RainClan had been hunting, tell Whiteheart, and be welcomed back as a hero. Her sister would be so jealous at her adventure and Dawnwing would be proud. At least, her sister probably wouldn't even notice because she would be daydreaming and her mother would probably worry that she would fall over.

Sighing, Silverkit stopped rolling around in the sweet smelling leaf litter and began to venture through the forest, further and further away from camp. She knew where she was heading, sort of. She had often heard her mother tell her about the other four clans. WindClan, who ran on the moorland up above the cliff, ShadowClan, who lived in dark pine forests across the river, LightningClan, who, like ThunderClan, liked the sun lit forests below ShadowClan territory and RainClan who, living surrounded by streams, lived up to their name. That was where Silverkit was heading, the small stream the separated the two territories. The only place RainClan could cross into ThunderClan's territory.

Bounding happily through the forest Silverkit had no idea of where she was going. She thought that RainClan territory was this way but what if it wasn't? What if she couldn't find her way back to camp and was stuck our here until a patrol found her and then get a telling off and a punishment? Well if she kept going in one direction she would hit a border and work her way around. If only it wasn't so far. Sighing Silverkit ground to a halt, her breath coming in gasps. Wait, what was that? A silvery noise came from between the trees, tinkling and murmuring. It sounded just like the water that dripped down from the cliff when it rained. This could only mean that he RainClan border was just over there.

Silverkit burst into the clearing and stopped momentarily to admire the sapphire blue sparkling stream water. Then, tired out from her run through the forest she lay down on the rock at the edge of the clearing. It was sun warmed and irresistible to the tired kit that lay there. Very soon she drifted to sleep.

Voices from afar interrupted her slumber.

"Pouncekit, Pouncekit, Where are you?"

"Hush, that isn't Pouncekit."

"Huhh, don't ThunderClan know better than to let their kits wander around on their own?"

"I heard that they drown their own kits."

"You shouldn't believe everything the elders say Swallowpaw. I heard Rushpool tell Splashheart's kittens that ShadowClan dropped their kits over the cliff."

"I don't believe you. Anyway, do you think we should take their kit back? It might look bad though after Larchtail's patrol was caught hunting."

"Are you serious? Reedstar will want to take this kit as hostage until he gets Pouncekit back."

Blinking sleep from her eyes Silverkit tried to raise her head to get a better view of the invaders. A strong smell that reminded her of a fish Tawnypaw had caught for a hunting assessment. That's what RainClan smelt like: fish.

Standing around her were three cats. One was a small ginger and white she-cat obviously an apprentice and slightly in front of her was a big muscular brown tom and a long haired grey she-cat. Their fur was smooth and sleek and still had the odd droplet of water from their swim across the stream. Shivering with fright and the thought of the water Silverkit closed her eyes, wishing that this was a bad dream that she would wake up from. When she opened her eyes again, nothing had changed.

Her movements had not gone unnoticed by the three invaders.

"Hush now, she's awake."

"I told you Swallowpaw that you were making to much noise."

Silverkit purred inwardly. If you could forget about the fact that they were enemy warriors they sounded just like ThunderClan. The only problem was that they were enemy warriors. Slowly, Silverkit started to back away but suddenly she felt teeth grasping at the scruff of her neck. She let out a whimper of protest which very quickly became a wail. She stopped abruptly when the cat who had picked her up, the tom, she thought, gave her a sharp shake.

"Let's get out of here," hissed the grey cat. She was looking around uncomfortably.

"I can smell ThunderClan," announced Swallowpaw. The brown tom hissed in annoyance.

Impatient the grey cat flicked her tail angrily, "Of course you can, we _are_ on ThunderClan territory!"

"But Featherbreeze, it's getting closer. Could it be a patrol?"

"All the more reason to go, now come on!"

They were just about to make a hasty retreat when a new voice sounded from behind them. "Not so fast."

Straining her neck, Silverkit could see the shadowy forms of the ThunderClan deputy Whiteheart with his patrol; Thornclaw, Rockfur and Barkcloud. She was saved.

"Drop the kit and run," snarled Featherbreeze. Silverkit felt herself tumble to the ground. As soon as she was stable, she scurried over to the patrol where she was picked up again by Barkcloud.

"Let's go," the tom hissed finally able to speak.

As streamlined as fish, the three cats dived into the water only to reappear at the other side, shaking water from their fur.

"Oh and Beechleaf," the tom turned at Whiteheart's call. "Tell Reedstar that he will have to explain himself at the gathering.

Beechleaf stared back and then, with a flick of his tail, he vanished into the undergrowth.

"And good riddance," snarled Thornclaw. "Stealing kits, what have they come to now days."

"What were you doing out of camp though that's what I'd like to know?" Rockfur asked, curiously.

Silverkit looked at her paws. "I wanted to find where RainClan had been stealing prey." Her idea sounded feeble now she said it out loud.

"What were you thinking?" began Thornclaw, angrily.

"Hush, kits will be kits. Anyway we found out some information for Goldstar. Let's get back to camp." Whiteheart's reassuring words comforted Silverkit as she was carried back to camp.

"My kit, where is she?" Dawnwing's worried mew came just as they approached camp. Barkcloud bounded ahead with Silverkit and she felt a pang of guilt as she saw her mother's worried face.

"What were you thinking," she mewed anxiously. Moonkit appeared worried at her side.

"I'm sorry I've been distracted lately. I thought you had run away!" Silverkit closed her eyes and let the voices wash over her. It was good to be home.


	4. Chapter 2: A New Addition

**Chapter 2 – New Addition**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockledge for a Clan meeting!" Lightstar's call rang out over the LightningClan camp. Wildkit emerged sleepily from the sheltered cave that was the nursery closely followed by her sisters, Fawnkit and Ivykit.

"What now?" Ivykit grumbled.

"I think we are getting a new deputy" commented Fawnkit.

"Don't be silly, we have Smokebreeze!" Wildkit exclaimed.

"I thought he was retiring!" was the reply.

Their conversation was silenced by Pinebranch, their mother. Wildkit turned her attention to Lightstar who was perched on the Rockledge that overhung the nursery.

"This is a sad day for the clan. Our beloved deputy Smokebreeze is retiring and before midnight tonight, I will appoint another deputy."

"Told you so," hissed Fawnkit but was silenced once again by a flick of her mother's tail.

Lightstar continued once the clan had absorbed this news. "I will let Smokebreeze speak a few words and by tomorrow he will have joined the elders in our clan." She signalled to a pale grey tom that was waiting at the base of the rock and stood aside to let him stand in front of her.

"You know that I have served LightningClan for many moons but age is catching up with me. I have decided after a lot of thought that it is best that I step aside for the younger cats. I hope that I have made a good decision in the long term and that I might find new ways to serve the clan."

His speech was greeted by sympathetic and understanding mews. A few of the younger cats looked at each other excitedly, each wanting to be chosen.

"Who do you think will be the new deputy?" asked Ivykit excitedly.

"I bet a moon of dawn patrols that it will be Navysky!" Fawnkit replied.

Amused Wildkit gave her opinion, "I would say Forestpath but considering you know everything I think Fawnkit's right."

"Where do you get all that information?" Ivykit mewed, puzzled.

"I was in the nursery yesterday listening to Sloefur tell a story when Smokebreeze came in to discuss about him retiring. He also said that he thought Navysky would be a good replacement." Before Fawnkit could say anymore she vanished under her sisters.

"You little listener," cried Ivykit.

"It was a good idea, no way am I betting against you again," Wildkit mewed. Fawnkit retreated to the fresh kill pile and crouched behind it closely followed by her pursuers.

"Unfair, it's two versus one!" she meowed in protest.

Peachpaw and her brother, Emberpaw looked on in amusement as they watched the fresh kill flying.

"Hey watch out, stop it, or else there won't be any fresh kill left," meowed Milkfoot, narrowly missing a flying piece of prey. She narrowed her eyes at the three kits sitting guiltily in front of her. "You need to get out of camp to use up some of that energy. If you're good I'll talk to Pinebranch about it," she promised.

The three kits quivered with excitement.

"Do you think she really meant that we would be let out of camp? Isn't it against the warrior code?" Wildkit was excited but cautious at the same time.

"Don't think so. As long as someone is watching us," Fawnkit mewed.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Ivykit mewed slyly.

"Why?" replied Fawnkit and Wildkit at the same time.

"Because we'll be apprentices before they get around to letting us out of the camp. Only a little while now!" her mew was excited and eager. Exchanging glances, Wildkit say the same thought running through her sisters' mind. Glancing at Ivykit's still excited face, she leapt, bowling her over.

"Get off!" Ivykit growled, playfully. Just as they managed to stand up again a cannonball of white and grey balled into her as Fawnkit joined the fray. The three kits fell into one muddled heap. Wildkit shook a leaf from her fur and purred.

"Let's go and see the elders. They could tell us a story," Fawnkit mewed excitedly.

"Are you obsessed with the elders," Ivykit mewed, annoyed.

"Let's practise hunting," Wildkit meowed, hoping to make peace. Then, realising what she had just said she quickly sidestepped Ivykit's leap.

"That's not allowed," Ivykit complained as she landed heavily next to Wildkit.

"Who said?" taunted Wildkit. Without another word the two kits leapt at each other bundling each other over. Wildkit tried to swipe at Ivykit's paws to unbalance her. Ivykit jumped out of the way and put her hindpaws down to trap Wildkit. Thinking quickly Wildkit rolled over bringing her sister with her. In a few seconds the situation was reversed and Wildkit was now on top her sister.

"Good fighting," Lightstar's mew startled the kits. They gathered themselves up and Wildkit hastily tried to lick her fur.

"It is about time you were made apprentices," she mewed thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

It was Fawnkit who answered, "Five moons, almost six. We'll be old enough in a couple of days!"

Looking at her sister in disbelief Wildkit mewed surprised, "How do you know?"

Fawnkit shuffled her paws nervously. "Well it's almost the end of summer and we were born at the beginning of spring."

"Very clever, you will make a fantastic warrior one day." Casting her gaze at Ivykit and Wildkit she added, "All of you!"

As she padded away Ivykit mewed amazed, "Did that just happen?" Wildkit shrugged but pride was surging through her. Her leader had just said that she would be a fantastic warrior. She knew they had actually been born at the end of winter. She could still remember the cold winds. They had been born earlier than the expected time of early spring. This had caused a delay beyond the six moon apprenticeship as they until they were strong enough.

Fawnkit and Ivykit had started play fighting again so Wildkit sat down and watched thinking deeply. As she was thinking she heard a warning yowl and looked up to see what it was. Pebbledance, Ripplewave, Forestpath and Nettlepaw had arrived back from patrol. Ripplewave was carrying a pale grey kit in her mouth. Her eyes were worried as she set down the kit in the middle of the clearing. His ears flickered nervously as he saw all the cats appearing from the dens. Ripplewave flicked her tail comfortingly across his ears. Her belly was big and low to the ground and she was due to move to the nursery very soon.

Lightstar padded up to Forestpath at the head of the patrol. "What is going on here?" she asked him curiously.

"We found this kit wandering towards our camp. He wanted to talk to you," he replied.

With a shock Wildkit realised that this fluffy kit was about the same age as her, older even.

Still looking nervous, the kit stepped forward.

"My name is Pouncekit, I never knew my mother. She was a rogue who died giving birth to me. My father took me in and looked after me," he mewed cautiously.

Lightstar questioned him further, "Who is your father?"

Pouncekit looked at his feet, "Reedstar of RainClan. One of the queens there looked after me. I was going to be an apprentice soon but I hated the looks all the other cats gave me. It was like I was something bad..." His voice trailed off and he looked up with worried eyes. There were muffled gasps around the camp as the news hit them. This was the kit of the RainClan LEADER!

"Go on," Ripplewave murmured, "Tell Lightstar what you told us."

"I didn't want to belong in a Clan where no one liked me. So I came here in case you would let me join your Clan. RainClan thought that ThunderClan had stolen me and went that way. They didn't think about LightningClan."

There was silence all around. Looking at Ivykit she could see her shock mirrored in her eyes. Fawnkit looked anxiously at Pouncekit.

Forestpath finished of his report, "So we brought him here, so you could decide what to do."

Nettlepaw looked anxiously at Pebbledance, her mentor. "You promised."

"Of course, Lightstar, Nettlepaw picked up Pouncekit's sent while on the patrol. She was due an assessment soon and I think that finding Pouncekit proved that she is ready to be a warrior," she mewed, and then flicked her tail at Nettlepaw, "There."

Lightstar nodded understandingly, "Of course, I think so to. Our Clan is growing quickly. I'll watch her hunt tomorrow or this afternoon and if all goes well the ceremony will go ahead. As for Pouncekit...." she paused, "I think that there is a place for you in the Clan. That is if you want it of course."

Pouncekit looked up relieved, "Yes please."

"Then it's settled. Pebbledance, Nettlepaw, you have a patrol to finish. Ripplewave, you should rest and you Forestpath."

Flicking her tail to Pebbledance and Nettlepaw she stalked of camp. After the excitement was over Pouncekit looked puzzled and nervous again. Fawnkit, Wildkit and Ivykit bounded over to him.

"Hi," Fawnkit mewed, nervously. Wildkit flicked her ears in a friendly greeting. She was surprised her sister was so kind to this new kit.

"Umm, hi," Pouncekit mewed nervously. "What are your names?"

"I'm Fawnkit, these are my sisters, Ivykit and Wildkit," Fawnkit meowed, cheerily. Looking more relaxed Pouncekit purred back.

Wildkit looked at Fawnkit; she was staring at Pouncekit in a strange way. Hissing in frustration Wildkit suggested her idea. "Why don't we show you around the camp?" Ivykit jumped at this idea. "Yeah come on, Race you!"

She raced away towards the warriors den across the clearing. Fawnkit shook her head and bounded after, closely followed by Pouncekit and Wildkit. Ivykit paused just outside the entrance and peeked in.

"Quiet, this is the warriors den where all the warriors sleep. Just over here," she bounded over to a hollow log, "Is the elders den."

"The apprentices sleep in those bushes over there and the medicine cats have their den beneath those rocks," Wildkit mewed, trying not to be outdone.

Fawnkit added her part to, "The leaders den is in a rabbit burrow over there," she meowed, flicking her tail to some bushes on the edge of the hill. "Lightstar makes her announcements from that ledge just inside that cave. Further in is the nursery."

"It is a brilliant place for a camp. The two hills shelter us and we can sit on lookout rock up there to watch for danger. It's also called the moss rock because the sun only strikes it during the morning so lots of moss grows on it. Despite that you can see everyone and everything coming and it the morning the sun warms it up and it's just lovely to lie on. At least, that's what Peachpaw told me," Wildkit mewed, starting to show off.

"It's amazing," Pouncekit looked impressed.

"Why don't we go and see Pinebranch," suggested Ivykit, then, seeing Pouncekit's confused look she added, "Our mother."

She bounded towards the nursery cave with Wildkit just behind her. She was about to race ahead of Ivykit when she heard Pouncekit mew something to her sister.

"Thanks for being so nice to me," he mewed.

Fawnkit answered, surprised, "Don't thank me. It's just so nice to have someone else to play and talk with. It's like you are our brother."

Wildkit gasped surprised, then, remembering that she shouldn't be listening to this conversation she walked on, but not quickly enough to miss Pouncekit's reply.

"Thanks, well you are really nice as well. Are you going to be a medicine cat?"

Fawnkit sounded startled, "No way! I want to be a warrior."

"That's ok then," he sounded relieved.

Wildkit always knew that her sister would be a warrior. Then why did she feel worried that her sister didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Hurry up slow pokes," Ivykit hissed, "How long are you all going to take. I'll be and elder before you get here."

Hissing Wildkit bounded forward and fell on top of her sister. _Why worry when life was just perfect?_

Entering the gloom of the nursery cave, Fawnkit looked around for her mother. Ivykit had already spotted her and was leaping towards the sleeping form. Hissing in frustration Fawnkit bounded ahead and knocked her aside.

Spitting Ivykit looked at her sister in annoyance. "What did you do that for?"

"You know how Pinebranch hates being woke up!" she mewed sensibly.

Wildkit padded up, "Fawnkit's right, we'll just get in trouble." Shooting her sister a thankful look Fawnkit was surprised to see her sister was looking away. Hurt, Fawnkit turned back to Ivykit.

"Let's go back outside, maybe Lightstar's back from patrol," she suggested.

The four kits bounded out just in time to see their leader bound up onto the Rockledge and call the clan. From under the warriors den several eager faces appeared. They all knew that very soon the new deputy would be chosen.

"Cats of LightningClan," Lightstar meowed once the cats had gathered and Pinebranch had emerged sleepily from the nursery casting a puzzled look at Pouncekit.

"There are several matters that need to be attended. First we have a new member of the Clan," she signalled to Pouncekit. "His name is Pouncekit and is the son of a rogue and the RainClan leader." She paused as the news set in. "He is tired of being seen with jealousy and hate and wishes to join our Clan. I have offered him a place..." Her mews were drowned out by loud yowls of protest.

"Lightstar, haven't you thought that RainClan would want him back. He will cause fights and unnecessary blood will be shed," a tortoiseshell tom yowled.

"Dewspots, I understand you concern but this is our chance to show RainClan we are strong. Plus we can't refuse the kits wishes."

"But won't we be seen as weak, letting in rogue kits."

Pouncekit flinched at these words and cowered nervously behind Fawnkit. She gave him a comforting nudge. Pinebranch also gave him a quick lick to comfort him. Then she looked at Dewspots and spoke, "You forget that an extra kit is the chance of an extra warrior to fight belong side you. The Clan leader's word is the law."

Nodding to Pinebranch, Lightstar continued, "We hope Pouncekit will try his hardest to fight for his new clan and will one day make us proud."

Some of the Clan cheered but some cats gave disgruntled mews.

"Secondly, we have a new warrior to make, Nettlepaw, step forward."

Fawnkit strained her head to see Nettlepaw appear from behind all the cats, followed by her mentor Pebbledance. Their pelts were gleamed to perfection. As she walked past a dark tom nuzzled her.

"Well Done."

Once Nettlepaw reached the Rockledge Lightstar bounded down.

"I, Lightstar, leader of LightningClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend her to you as warriors in their turn. Nettlepaw, do you promise to fight for your clan and to defend it, even at the cost of your life." Nettlepaw's mew was mixed with excitement, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Nettlepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Nettlefur. StarClan honour your positive attitude and your quick thinking and we welcome you as a full, LightningClan warrior."

Lightstar stepped forward to rest her head on Nettlefur's shoulder. The new warrior in return licked her leader's shoulder.

"Nettlefur, Nettlefur, Nettlefur." Fawnkit joined in the cheering as they welcomed the new warrior.

As the cheering died down Lightstar continued, "Finally, I come to my last duty today. I must choose a new deputy. Smokebreeze," the old tom stepped forward, "Is it correct that you wish to step down from the position of deputy and to join the elders." Smokebreeze nodded. "It is."

Stepping forward Lightstar rested her head on his shoulders as she had done with Nettlefur. "Your Clan honours you and everything you have done for us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Bowing his head Smokebreeze padded toward where the two elders sat watching. They greeted him with understanding mews. Sighing Lightstar stepped forward, "The time has come to choose a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan and Smokebreeze so they may hear and approve my choice. Navysky will be the new deputy of LightningClan." The dark tom looked up surprised. Nettlefur ran over to him and nuzzled him, happily. The Clan nodded in approval and even Forestpath who looked disappointed nodded. Navysky walked up to Lightstar.

"Thank you. I hope I can be a worthy deputy of LightningClan."

Lightstar walked forward to touch her muzzle to Navysky's shoulder. The clan cheered, "Navysky, Navysky."

Lightstar purred to her new deputy, "I know that you will always try your hardest." She turned and after grabbing a piece of fresh kill from the pile she padded behind the bushes that led to her den.

Fawnkit peered though the tangled mass of cats to where Navysky and his daughter, Nettlefur were being congratulated. She squeezed through and appeared in front of them.

"Well done," she mewed but no sooner had she done so than she felt teeth grip her neck and heard her mother's voice. "Stop getting in the way. Come back to the nursery."

Frustration hurtled through Fawnkit. She hadn't been doing anything. She hissed crossly as her mother dropped beside her sisters. Seeing Pouncekit standing there she cheered up but still couldn't help flicking her tail angrily. "Hey," cried Ivykit. "RainClan's invading!"

"Yeah," joined in Wildkit, but meeting her sisters' eye glanced quickly at Pouncekit. "WindClan is coming!" she amended and leapt on her sister. Ivykit tumbled over.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice came from behind Fawnkit. She turned around to see Horsefeather staring at the kits. "WindClan is attacking? And RainClan..." The kits stared in guilt. Fawnkit was about to reply when Pinebranch appeared. "No cat is attacking Horsefeather! Why don't I call Peachpaw to come and look for ticks? I think you have one behind your left ear." She led the elder away from the nursery where Horsefeather forgot instantly about an invasion to call, "Peachpaw! Where are you? Good for nothing bundle of fur. Make yourself useful!"

A frustrated hiss came from the apprentice den and the fluffy ginger she-cat poked her head out. Fawnkit could just hear her mutter under her breath, "Ticks, Mouse Bile, Uuugh!" before padding of towards the medicine cat den. Her brother appeared behind her and before any cat could notice he bounded out of the camp, his ginger tail vanishing in an instant. There was no apprentice duty worse than cleaning the elders den for ticks.

After leading Horsefeather to the warriors den Pinebranch turned back to her kits. "Come back to the nursery now and stop causing trouble! Really, the very idea of a WindClan and RainClan..." She grew silent looking at Pouncekit. "Oh well, at least Horsefeather has a short memory," Wildkit added.

"Hey, don't you mean short term memory," Fawnkit corrected.

"No, it's memory loss," Pouncekit added cautiously.

Ivykit gave her opinion as well. "Are you sure it isn't short term memory loss!"

Fawnkit purred as her and her littermates as well as Pouncekit started arguing. _Wasn't everything just wonderful!_


	5. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Chapter 3 - Dreams**

Moonkit stared. At nothing, blackness surrounded her. No light was there to piece the blackness. All around cats were wailing. She could scent blood and some feeling inside her wanted to help and to do something. But her feet wouldn't move. She was frozen in the blackness as the wailing continued. She suddenly saw a light. It was getting closer and closer until she could make out a cat with stars in her fur. She was fluffy grey and had sparkling blue eyes. To Moonkit it seemed as though she was chasing the darkness away. Far away she heard a voice, "Rest now little one, peaceful dreams and may StarClan light your path."

Moonkit woke up, blinking sleep from her eyes. In the dim morning light of the cave, she could just spy her sisters silver pelt rising and falling. She had been quite upset by her sister's adventure. Silverkit had been made to clean the elders den out. The worst thing was she didn't seem to mind but found it entertaining. Moonkit sighed. This was her sister and everyone knew what she was like! She stretched, and then padded to the entrance of the den. Redpaw and Flowfoot were on the dawn patrol accompanied by Willowear who had moved back to the warrior den. They padded out of the cave entrance and into the sunlight.

Breathing in the scents of the forest Moonkit could see what her sister meant. If being a warrior was always this good then I would be one, but it wasn't always so great...

Sighing Moonkit padded round to the medicine cat den through the long stone tunnel emerging in the sheltered cave. She peered in. It was very cosy in here with lots of shelters around the cave where herbs were stacked in neat piles. She was about to continue when she saw Leafbrook treating her father. Sunflight's wound had become infected and Leafbrook sounded worried. "What am I going to do about the journey to the crystal cave? Goldstar wants me to go but Sunflight... He'll have to manage!" He purred to himself as a new thought occurred to him. "Or else I won't have any fur left after Dawnwing finishes with me!" He turned and began to pad towards where Moonkit was still hiding.

Startled, Moonkit scampered away before he could spot her and bounded into the safety of the nursery. Her sister was blinking sleepily so she paused and listened as Leafbrook sighed and padded out the camp. She turned back to her sister and tried to forget her worries about her father.

As the sun was sinking low in the sky as Moonkit settled down to sleep after turning the nursery upside down. Silverkit had brought a thorn into the nursery into the nursery so the two kits had to spend the day searching for it. Now tired out Moonkit fell exhausted into her nest. Surprisingly enough she fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable.

Moonkit was lost, wandering around a green forest. Everything rustled and looked the same. Panic was growing inside her until she saw the pale grey she-cat from her last dream. "Help me," she cried, desperate.

"It's ok little kit," she purred and as she did Moonkit felt calm and peaceful. "Follow me." She turned and padded away.

"Wait for me," Moonkit called, struggling to catch up. She barely noticed when she started to recognise things. Suddenly she realised as she approached a high cliff that reached up into the sky. The grey cat was there waiting on a ledge. "Not far now," she reassured Moonkit.

Bounding up to the ledge she was on Moonkit saw a dark entrance and squeezed. As her eyes got used to the gloom she blinked in surprise. There must be another way into the medicine cat den apart from the tunnel.

She turned and saw the she-cat crouching beside her father. Sensing something was wrong. She bounded forward. Her father's breathing had slowed and his chest was only rising and falling slowly. "Sunflight!" she cried. She stared in surprise as he started to fade away. The grey cat was still there beside her. "You can still help. He might not join StarClan for many more moons if you help him. But this is just a dream. But when you wake up he will still be alive." She pushed a pile of herbs towards Moonkit but she couldn't scoop them up.

"When you wake up..." the grey she-cat continued, before fading in a sparkle of stars.

"No!" cried Moonkit as she woke up. She was still in the nursery. Her heart was beating fast as she scrambled out of the nursery and raced into the medicine cat den. She shortly emerged in front of her father. By his side was a little bundle of herbs. She sniffed tentatively at them. "Chew them," whispered a voice in her ear. She looked around but could see no one but trusted her instincts. She took a huge mouthful. "Weird," she thought, "I recognise this. It is marigold." How she knew she didn't know but didn't hesitate chewing it up and then pawing it onto Sunflight's infected wound.

His breathing which was so slow, you could barely hear it. As the soothing juices poured over his wound he sighed. "Please get better," Moonkit pleaded and curled up beside him and slept worriedly.

She was in the green forest again. But this time she wasn't lost. The pale cat was by her side. Opposite the clearing rustled and a grey tabby head popped out. "Featherwhisper," he purred. You have something to tell me?" He asked. Moonkit stared in confusion at Leafbrook. How come she was in his dream when he was at the crystal cave sharing tongues with their warrior ancestors, StarClan? Thinking, she realised there weren't just warrior ancestors but Medicine cat ancestors to.

Featherwhisper padded forward. "It is time for you to take on an apprentice." Leafbrook didn't seem to notice Moonkit. "One of Nutflight's kits maybe?"

Purring Featherwhisper replied, "No, your apprentice is right here. Moonkit, come forward." Noticing her for the first time Leafbrook stared. "I must be blind," he muttered. Before he could continue Featherwhisper added "Sunflight was in a bad way." He looked worried but she added, "Moonkit helped him. Looking relieved he mewed, "Well done Moonkit," he mewed, before fading from her sight. "That was a lie," Moonkit stated, trying to be truthful. "You told me which herb to use..." Before she could saw any more she felt a tail swipe across her mouth and she fell silent. "No, I gave you the herb and told you what to do but it was you who did it and you alone. Leafbrook was right," she added thoughtfully, "We have all been blind, when you have been waiting under our paws. All the signs pointed to you but we still overlooked it." She fell silent.

"What signs?" Moonkit asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Rest now," she comforted and before Moonkit could saw anything she felt herself slipping away into a far away dream. "I wish they would stop doing this!" she managed to think before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

A rustle at the entrance under the hanging rock alerted her to Leafbrook's return. She blinked sleepily as he padded in. Remembering everything that had just happened she jumped up and ran over to her father. Leafbrook stood beside her.

"Is he better?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, if you are going to be my apprentice you might as well tell me!" he purred watching Moonkit with sparkling eyes.

She turned the still form of her father. "His breathing is better, and it doesn't smell like there's any infection..." She paused and turned to the grey tom next to her. "He's going to get better isn't he?" She said this joyfully and flicked her tail before adding "And I'm going to be your apprentice??" she asked cautiously.

He purred at her quick conclusion. "If that is what you really want. You must remember that you are not allowed to have kits and must not take part battles. You must stand aside from clan rivalries. Is this what you want with all your heart?" he asked his eye lighting up as he asked her the life changing words.

"I ... think so .... I mean ... Yes of course I could think of nothing better," stuttered Moonkit, "I mean, I want to help cats rather than causing more hurt, and, I have these weird dreams and I want to be able to know what they all mean," she amended. Leafbrook looked at her in surprise, "What weird dreams?" he asked sharply. Surprised Moonkit couldn't think of what to say. "Nothing much, just dreams of stuff." If only he knew what stuff but she wasn't ready to tell him anything about _that_ just yet!

She yawned, as the sunlight appeared filtering through the ledge.

"You must have been up half the night. Why don't you go and break the news to your family. I'll tell Goldstar and Sunflight about it later," he promised and smiled, seeming happy. Excited Moonkit bounded out through the other entrance that led to the cave.

"Dawnwing, Silverkit, I'm going to a medicine cat apprentice in less than a moon." Moonkit cried bounding into the nursery. Her mother and sister were yawning haven just woken up.

"What?" her sister mewed. "Congratulations," Dawnwing purred. "You still have to wait for a while."

"Whoa, don't you want to be a warrior?" Silverkit asked puzzled.

"It just isn't, me," Moonkit replied, nervously, hoping she wouldn't hurt her sister's feelings too much.

Silverkit looked disappointed but soon cheered up. "We can still see each other can't we? And anyway we will still be together, however far apart we are," She purred. Moonkit knew she was referring to how they sometimes knew what the other was feeling or doing. Moonkit purred. _She couldn't be happier doing anything else!_

"It is coming true! The prophecy I received in winter. I'm going to have an apprentice and her and her sister will become apprentices soon!"

"Do they know about the prophecy?"

"I haven't told them. StarClan will tell them in their own time."

"Such a big destiny for them to take on, we will just have to keep an eye on things. Meanwhile enjoy having an apprentice."

The grey tom padded out. The golden she-cat sighed and stared at the breaking sun. "We have all been blind to the world for so long. What have you planned for us StarClan?"


	6. Chapter 4: Ceremony

**Chapter 4 - Ceremony**

Wildkit was awake as soon as the sun rose over the treetops. She shivered with excitement. Today was the day they would be made apprentices at last. Her mother was sunning herself at the entrance to the shallow cave. Seeing Wildkit awake she flicked her tail, beckoning. Once Wildkit was near enough her mother began licking her roughly.

"Pinebranch, What are you doing?" whined Wildkit struggling free only to be scooped up again so Pinebranch could finish.

"You don't think I'll let my kits become apprentices looking like you've walked through a hedge backward. There we go. Try not to mess it all up!" Her mother finished and stepped back, her eyes shining with pride. Wildkit shook her fur and sat down to smooth down the clumps of wet fur.

"Incoming," cried Ivykit, stalking Wildkit's flickering tail.

"Oh no you don't," Pinebranch mewed and scooped Ivykit up and started giving her the same treatment she had just received herself.

"It's no use struggling, Mother will always win!" Wildkit added cheekily.

Ivykit was about to reply when Fawnkit and Pouncekit bounded over.

Pinebranch gave Ivykit a final lick before moving onto her sister. Pouncekit padded up excitement and something else flickered in his eye.

"What's wrong?" Wildkit asked, remembering the feelings of resentment she had felt the other day.

"It's just ... will they really accept me as a LightningClan apprentice ... I came from RainClan after all!" He looked worried.

"Nonsense," Pinebranch scolded, setting Fawnkit down beside them.

"Just ignore them and try your hardest to be the best warriors you can. Just make RainClan regret losing you!"

A new light came into Pouncekit's eyes as her mother bent to start licking his ruffled fur.

"You'll soon show everyone!" Fawnkit added smoothing down her clumped fur. "We'll be apprentices!" she added.

Remembering something Wildkit added, "You were right; they haven't let us out of camp yet. At least now we're apprentices."

"Not yet," their mother purred. "Anyway, you'll always be my kittens!"

"Hush, listen!" From outside a loud yowling was heard.

"Let all cat's gather here beneath the Rockledge for a Clan meeting.

Wildkit gasped in excitement. This was it! Her mother stood in front of them at the cave entrance and looked out. The four kits were left thinking in silence. Wildkit could almost feel the excitement bristling around them.

"Today we gather for one of my favourite ceremonies. Four kits have reached the age of six moons are ready to become apprentices" Lightstar announced.

"So is he going to be let into our Clan," retorted Dewspots. He sighed. "Let's just hope he becomes a good warrior." There was a pause then he continued. "I will be proud to have him as my apprentice!"

There were muted gasps from the Clan, Pouncekit included. He looked shocked but at a comforting nudge from Fawnkit he took a deep breath to settle his nerves, nerves that Wildkit was now feeling.

"Thank you Dewspots, I must now continue. These kits have now reached six moons." she was saying something else but Wildkit was distracted by her mother leading them out. Wildkit blinked in the bright sunlight. Her eyes focused on their leader sitting on the jutting out ledge from the edge of the cave.

"Come forward you four."

Wildkit trembled as she walked towards the base of the rock. Her leader leapt down to meet them. She stopped in front of Pouncekit.

"From this day forward until you have earned your warrior name this apprentice shall be known as Pouncepaw. Dewspots, I hope you will pass on all you know to this apprentice and more." The tortoiseshell tom stalked forward and touched noses with Pouncepaw. Thrill glowed in his eyes as Pouncepaw followed his mentor and sat down again. Lightstar turned to Ivykit. "From this day forward you shall be known as Ivypaw, your mentor will be Forestpath. Let's hope that this will teach you some valuable lessons." Now it was her turn!

"From this moment on you shall be known as Wildpaw. Navysky will be your mentor. I hope he will pass on everything he knows to you so you may be a great warrior!" Wildkit turned to stare at her mentor. He walked towards her and they touch noses. Wildkit purred as she followed his over to Ivypaw and Pouncepaw. She turned back to watch her sister. "From this moment on you will be known as Fawnpaw. Nettlefur, you are young but have shown that you deserve an apprentice. You will mentor Fawnpaw." Her sister touched nose then walked over to her siblings and adopted brother. She looked thrilled! Lightstar continued. "I hope they will live to make their Clan proud. The Clan broke into cheers as the four new apprentices joined with their mentors looking overwhelmed.

Wildpaw shivered with excitement. She could hardly keep still.

"I hope you will learn to become strong warriors," Lightstar finished and bounded down from the Rockledge. Wildpaw turned to her mentor.

"Can we go hunting, and see the territory, and have some battle training!" she asked eagerly, bounding around her new mentor. The deputy looked on with amusement in his eyes. Then he announced, "Of course not, why the dens need new bedding and the elders searched for ticks." He purred as his apprentices face fell and added, "Do you really think you have to do that today. No, come on and we can go on a patrol with Nettlefur and Fawnpaw to show you the territory.

Bouncing with excitement Wildpaw bounded over to her sister where she was saying goodbye to Pouncepaw, Ivypaw and their mentors.

"What are they doing?" Wildpaw asked curiously.

"They're getting some hunting practise," Fawnpaw replied, whirling to her mentor who was talking to her father. "Can we go out now? Please!"

Navysky and Nettlefur turned to them and purred. Nettlefur's eyes glinted mischievously and she meowed, "Go on then, wait for us at the camp entrance.

Eager to be on the move Wildpaw and Fawnpaw raced towards the camp entrance. They collided as bright sunlight shone through the leafy treetops of the beech forest. They paused outside the camp. Wildpaw could see it was well sheltered due to the two slight hills that kept the worst of the wind off. The outside of the camp was a thick cluster of bushes entangled with brambles that made any forced entry a painful one. Turning around Wildpaw could se the gentle slopes of their territory rise and fall with the odd patch of dappled sunlight here and there, the rest shaded by the green beech leaves.

"Soon, it will be Winter and the leaves will fall from the trees. Then we will have a much harder time catching prey," Navysky's voice cut through her thoughts. Wildpaw thought her mentor seemed a bit worried but he seemed to shake it off as he continued, "Well come on then, you do want to see the rest of the territory, don't you?"

Navysky led the new apprentices along a well worn down track to a small clearing. It had steep granite boulders at the side enclosing it in a sort of circle. On the floor was a bed of moss. Wildpaw bounded forward to roll on the moss but stopped.

_I'm not a kit anymore,_ she reminded herself and paused. Fawnpaw bounded onto the moss carpet and commented, "It's so springy, you could bounce all the way up to StarClan," Nettlefur flicked her tail, "We use it for battle training. That way, no cat can get hurt!"

She turned and the two apprentices followed. Wildpaw loved the thrill of running through the forest. It felt like she could run forever and never tire...

"OOWWWCH!" her sisters cry interrupted her thoughts. Wildpaw turned in time to see her sister roll down the hill. She picked herself back up and shook herself off looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I tripped over a tree root."

"Don't be sorry," Nettlefur mewed, "You need to get used to running and walking over uneven surfaces. The forest isn't a smooth nursery floor. Anyway, the more mistakes you make the more you learn from them." Purring she added, "Just don't go rolling down hillsides all day long!"

Navysky continued talking as they padded through the forest, "All cats naturally have a good sense of balance. This is very important when it comes to not tripping over. It is especially useful when we are carrying prey and in your case, moss. Wildpaw shivered, moss carrying would mean clearing out the dens, one of the least liked apprentice duty. They small group continued until the forest began thinning out. Wildpaw soon emerged next to a tall looming cliff that towered over her.

"Take care now," Navysky warned, "You always have to have you wits about you when by the cliff. Rocks could fall at any time and could hit a passing cat. One good thing about the cliff is that any prey from up there that tumbles down is always welcome."

"ShadowClan's territory is up there. You can't smell them normally. The cliff is a very good border. It avoids too many border fights. What they normally do is come down here to collect fallen prey and catch the odd morsel in our territory, that's why we have to keep a sharp lookout."

Their mentor's turned and padded along the edge of the forest until they reach a blackened tree.

"This is the burnt tree. The legends say that ..." Nettlefur meowed but was interrupted by Fawnpaw. "I know this story; Sloefur told me that our first leader, Lightningstar was sheltering beneath the tree in the storm. The five leaders had been arguing where their territory should be. The tree used to be a magnificent beech but during the storm lightning struck the tree. Everyone thought that it was a sign from StarClan confirming that this would be LightningClan's territory."

"Well done Fawnpaw," Navysky mewed. "It is important you know you clans history!" Wildpaw stared up at the burnt tree. Its blackened branches silhouetted against the sky. Looking up she could see storm clouds gathering. She could feel the air had grown still and calm. "We should get back," she mewed. "It's going to rain soon!" Nettlefur looked up at the sky. "Your right, we'll just show you RainClan's territory and the waterfall." The four cats bounded into the forest, setting off at an angle from the cliff. They soon arrived at a winding river.

"On the other side of the river is RainClan's territory. If you look over there," Navysky pointed with his tail and Wildpaw craned to look. In the distance she could see a faint mist and heard a strange roaring noise.

"You will find the waterfall. At either edge are narrow ledges that allow us to use the big cave behind it for gatherings," Navysky continued.

"There is a gathering at every full moon where the five clans meet in peace to discuss issues and give news," Nettlefur meowed.

"That means there is one in a few days," Fawnpaw mewed.

"Yes, there is, tomorrow night in fact," Nettlefur congratulated her apprentice. Wildpaw stared into the distance, trying to imagine what the waterfall would like, and what it would feel like going to a gathering. Navysky flicked his tail in front of her gaze to catch her attention.

"Wildpaw, we're going back to camp now. Come on!" Wildpaw turned and followed Navysky away from the river and back further into LightningClan's territory. She was startled by how she could already recognise the familiar shaped hill and guess where the camp was. Soon she would know her way around in no time! She padded through the entrance of the camp and paused, wondering what to do now. Navysky followed her and ended her puzzlement.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to do some training. Right now you should make a nest in the apprentice den. Get some sleep; you'll be waking up early tomorrow." Excited Wildpaw made her way over to the small cluster of interlocking small bushes and ferns that was the apprentice den. Peeping through the entrance Wildpaw could see Emberpaw and Peachpaw talking excitedly. Seeing Wildpaw, Peachpaw mewed happily, "Hi, Wildpaw, its great you're joining us. After Nettlefur left it was so quite."

Her brother purred, "With four new apprentices it will be anything but quiet."

Peachpaw stood up and padded over to Wildpaw, "Come and see where you'll be sleeping. You got here early so you can pick the best spot. On my first day Milkfoot kept me busy cleaning out the elders den and by the time I had done that there wasn't much space left to choose. But now it's so roomy. Anyway, Emberpaw and I are over here, to the one side, we tend to leave the middle free so we can all talk and the rest is yours."

Wildpaw found herself liking the ginger apprentice who was never quiet. Padding over to the back of the den, Wildpaw found a sheltered spot by a trunk of one of the small shrubs. Its roots curled around to form a cup like shape, perfect for a cats nest. Seeing that Wildpaw had found a spot Peachpaw brought over a bundle of moss that she carried in a weird way under her chin. She dropped it at Wildpaw's paws and added, "You'll learn how to carry it like that to soon. This was one of my jobs today. This bedding is for all four of you. I'll leave you to divide it out." She smiled, and then padded to rejoin her brother at the side of the den.

Wildpaw turned and began dividing up the bedding into four piles. One of these piles she shoved into the space where her nest would be. She was about to pat it down when she heard Fawnpaw's voice behind her. She turned and saw her sister pad into the apprentice den. Her fur was wet and had water droplets streaming down it.

"It's pouring with rain out there, you were right about that!" she mewed and shook herself sending water flying everywhere.

"What took you so long? I thought you would be quicker than you were!" Wildpaw asked.

"Magicdance asked me to give some herbs to Horsefeather. It took ages to wake him up and persuade him to eat the herbs," she groaned.

"Never mind, here take a moss pile and make yourself a nest."

Wildpaw walked slowly over to the entrance. Outside she could see was pouring with rain. Pebbledance and Ripplewave were moving the fresh kill to under an overhanging bush while the rest of the warriors had retreated to their den. Wildpaw turned and padded back in. Fawnpaw had made two nests further along. _One for her and one for Pouncepaw _Wildpaw realised. She sighed. Oh well, she'd let her sister handle that one. She pushed the remaining moss into a space between her and Fawnpaw for Ivypaw and then padded round in a circle to get comfortable. She hadn't realised how exhausting the day had been and she quite happily settled down to go to sleep. She fell into a sort of doze and barely realised when Ivypaw's wet pelt curled up next to her. Tired, she fell straight into a sleep untroubled by dreams.

Fawnpaw woke groggily from her sleep. The dawn light filtered through the entrance. _Where was she? _Then she remembered: she was an apprentice! She yawned and stretched. By her side Pouncepaw was curled up, still sleeping. She recalled last night when he and Ivypaw had come in soaking wet from hunting practise. Unfortunately none had caught anything as it had just been practise! _I'll catch something today_ she thought as she stretched. She heard Pouncepaw stir beside her.

"What's up? Where are you going?" he mewed sleepily.

"Well, we're apprentices and I'm getting up to go training, do you want to come?" Fawnpaw mewed as she stood up.

She turned her head to see Pouncepaw scramble to his feet and shake the moss from his pelt.

"Ok I'm coming," he purred and bounded past to the entrance of the den. Fawnwing padded slowly after him. She poked her head out of the den to see bright sunlight sparkling off the pools of water that lay around the camp. It had stopped raining and now everything was soaked in glistening water droplets. She picked her way carefully across the camp past the elders den avoiding the larger puddles. She eventually made it to the green shrub and peered underneath to see if there was any fresh kill. It had been hurriedly shoved under with the rain from last night. She pawed what little there was out into the sunlight to examine it. There wasn't much, a sodden squirrel and a scrawny blackbird a mouse or two, but she was hungry so after checking no other cat was about to feed she settled down with the squirrel and started to eat. Before long Pouncepaw settled down beside her and Fawnpaw pushed the remainder of the squirrel across to him. He finished it ravenously, and then yawned.

Fawnpaw remembered when he and Ivypaw had come in late, soaking wet after a long day of hunting practise. They hadn't managed to catch anything but had been busy until the first droplets of rain had fallen. She purred as the sun warmed up her pelt, then looked around the camp. It was very quiet. Only now were the warriors padding out of the warriors den. The dawn patrol must have left already. Fawnpaw rose to her feet. Her paws tingled to be running through the forest again. She padded over to the entrance of the warriors den and peered inside. The leafy bush blocked out most of the light and it was dark. She peered in and saw Ripplewave blinking lazily. Seeing Fawnpaw she stretched then padded to the entrance. Fawnpaw bowed her head in respect then looked up. The white queen was huge now from her kits.

"Are you looking for Nettlefur?" Ripplewave mewed.

Fawnpaw nodded then asked, "When are you moving to the nursery?"

Ripplewave purred, "Today, it's going to be so quiet in there with just me but Pinebranch says she will stay in there for a while to help me get settled down. Sagepool says the kits should be expected in about a moon."

Cautiously Fawnpaw asked another question, "Who is the father?" Queens didn't have to always tell who fathered so she wasn't expecting an answer.

To her surprise Ripplewave mewed, "Dewspots," seeing Fawnpaw's surprise she added, "I take no sorrow in telling everyone who is the father." She then turned back to the den and nudged Nettlefur gently awake. The young warrior was sleeping towards the edge of the den and woke up when she felt Ripplewave's paw gentle rock her.

She looked up alertly and turned to Ripplewave.

"What is it?" She asked, then turned and saw Fawnpaw peering inside the den.

"Oh, Fawnpaw, do you want to do some hunting practise today?"

"Please," Fawnpaw mewed.

"Thanks Ripplewave," Nettlefur mewed as she bounded out of the warriors den. She paused blinking in the sunlight at the entrance then continued on to the fresh kill pile.

After nosing about for a few moments she spoke, "Sorry I wasn't awake early I'm not used to having an apprentice."

Fawnpaw paused before saying, "You must be so lucky, you were only made a warrior last week and your already have me as an apprentice.

Nettlefur purred, "Well why don't you prove to me that waking me up at dawn is worth it. Come on, let's stock up the fresh kill pile." and she leapt up and bounded out of camp. Thrilled with happiness, Fawnpaw raced after her mentor.

She followed her mentor along worn pathways through the green forest. She was careful not to trip over any tree roots. Just thinking about that made her pelt burn with embarrassment. Eventually Nettlefur slowed to a halt, Fawnpaw skidded in the leaves beside her. She shook them off her fluffy white and brown pelt and looked to see where they were.

"We're near the river to the south of RainClan's territory. You get lots of small animals around here." Nettlefur turned to the eager apprentice.

"Most of the prey in our territory is birds, small rodents such as mice and voles, and squirrels. Occasionally we get the odd rabbit, but very rarely. I'm going to teach you the different techniques used for catching each type. LightningClan is very good at moving silently throw the forest. This helps when trying to catch our prey. Which way is the wind coming from?"

Fawnpaw took a breath. She couldn't smell Nettlefur but she could smell the watery smell from the RainClan border.

"From the RainClan border" she mewed.

"Well done, it is always a good idea to keep upwind of your prey, why's that?"

"So they don't smell you coming and bolt," She was starting to enjoy this.

"Correct. Now, let's try a hunting stalk. Crouch low to the ground, then move one paw at a time. When ready to pounce, gather all your weight back onto you haunches, and then leap. Give it a try,"

Crouching low to the ground Fawnpaw began to pad forward.

"Keep your tail still," Nettlefur instructed.

Fawnpaw stopped swishing it around and stepped forward, her belly brush against dead leaves.

"Keep your belly up, have it only just above the ground so you don't rustle the grass."

Fawnpaw followed the instructions and then lent back against her haunches ready to leap. Her target was a bright green leaf that stood out from the brown earth.

"When you're ready, spring." her mentor meowed.

Fawnpaw tensed her body, and then pushed down hard on her back legs. Her front paws slammed into the green leaf and she automatically clawed at it, pinning it down, she was about to bite it when she paused remembering that this wasn't prey. Looking up at Nettlefur, she mewed, "How was that?"

"Why don't we find some real prey for you to practise on," Nettlefur purred, "That was amazing, it's the best I've seen on first go's."

"Thanks," Fawnpaw mewed happily, she took a breath, and scents from the forest, wafted towards her. She was about to crouch down when a thought occurred to her. "What do you do for different animals?"

"Well for birds you crouch below the branch and then jump upwards, they are quite hard. Squirrels we normally catch on the ground when their feeding and then we do what you just did. Mice and voles are the same but because they lurk in the thick undergrowth we have to mind where we tread."

Fawnpaw nodded, it made sense. She pricked up her ears, listening for a sound, there it was. She was right. Slowly she settled into a stalking position and slipped smoothly over the ground until she settled beneath a small beech sapling. She leant back on her haunches, found her target and leapt.

Her jump carried her just high enough to reach the singing thrush that had perched itself in the tree. Her paws slammed into the warm body bringing it down with her. Once on the ground she bit into its neck, killing it instantly. She gingerly picked up the thrush. It was bigger than she thought and she staggered a little under its weight. _Oh StarClan it's bigger than me _she thought, then remembering what her mother said to her she gave a quick thanks to StarClan. She dragged the thrush over to Nettlefur who was had a look of disbelief on her face,

"Wow, that was ... fantastic. Amazing! It was a great first catch," she purred. Fawnpaw felt a glow of pride spread through her. "Let's get back to camp. If we were on a hunting patrol we would bury our prey to keep it fresh and so other animals don't find it. Since we aren't we won't. Come on."

She followed her mentor back through the forest dragging her catch. Halfway back she paused while Nettlefur demonstrated how to catch a squirrel. They arrived back at camp shortly afterwards. Padding through the grassy entrance she deposited her catch on the fresh kill pile. Smokebreeze was there basking in the sun. He opened his eyes when he saw Fawnpaw there with the thrush.

"That's a big thrush you got there. Did you catch it?"

Fawnpaw nodded and dropped the thrush on the pile.

"Today, it's my first catch!" she mewed, proudly.

"Congratulations. I'm sure Ripplewave will be pleased to have a meal after moving to the nursery."

Getting the hint, Fawnpaw picked up the thrush off the fresh kill pile and dragged it across to the nursery cave. Padding inside she saw her mother and Ripplewave talking quietly. Seeing Fawnpaw, Pinebranch mewed, "Hello, have you had a nice day?"

Fawnpaw dragged the thrush towards Ripplewave. "Yes, me and Nettlefur went hunting and I caught this thrush, Smokebreeze told me to give it to Ripplewave.

Ripplewave purred, "Thank you, this looks delicious. I'm sure me and Pinebranch will enjoy it."

Pinebranch turned towards her daughter, "Well done, I'm proud of you," she mewed before licking Fawnpaw's ear. Fawnpaw turned away and padded out of the gloomy cave. She paused in the entrance and then seeing her mentor beckon her she padded over to her.

"I was very pleased with that thrush you caught today. There is a gathering tonight and I want you to come."

Fawnpaw stared in excitement. She had only been an apprentice for two days and she could go to the gathering. The gathering was when the five clans gathered together for a meeting to discuss what had happened in the clans. "Thank you," she purred.

"Get some rest; I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Nettlefur turned and padded away, leaving Fawnpaw standing there. Seeing her sister outside the apprentice den she grabbed a mouse and padded over to her.

"Ivypaw, I'm going to the gathering tonight!" she mewed, happily.

"Wow, lucky you, you'll tell us all about it won't you," he sister purred enviously.

Turning towards the den she replied, "Of course, if you're still awake!"

Padding into the gloomy den, she saw Peachpaw and Emberpaw curled up together, their chests rising and falling slowly. Yawning from the busy day Fawnpaw curled up in her own nest and gradually drifted into sleep.

"Fawnpaw, wake up, it's time to go," a voice called Fawnpaw from her dreams. Blinking she could just make out Emberpaw standing there waiting. _Why was he waking her up? _She wondered. It hit her with a jolt and she leapt out of her nest. She was going to the gathering!

She glanced quickly around the den and saw Wildpaw and Ivypaw curled up sleeping. Pouncepaw looked up groggily and mewed, "Have fun," before resting his head in his paws and closing his eyes. Fawnpaw turned and followed Emberpaw outside. In the clearing, the warriors were waiting. It was late evening and the sun had almost set, staining the sky with a blood red tinge. She turned and searched for her mentor, Nettlefur amongst the warriors. There was Navysky, Dewspots, Milkfoot, Forestpath, and Pebbledance. Magicdance and Sagepool, the two medicine cats were there too. She turned her head, where was Nettlefur? Just then Lightstar padded out of her den, an old rabbit burrow that had been hollowed out and filled with moss: it made quite a comfy den, or so the elders said.

"Are all cats here?" she mewed to Navysky.

"Nettlefur is just coming, she had to make dirt," he replied.

Lightstar nodded, "Let's go then, she can catch us up," she nodded to the waiting warriors and they set off through the forest. It was exhilarating running through the forest with all the warriors beside her, she guessed they were cutting through the forest straight to the waterfall.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice behind her mewed and Fawnpaw turned to see Nettlefur bounding alongside her.

Fawnpaw could just nod, all this running was making her breathless.

She turned to see where they were, seeing Pebbledance ahead of her slow Fawnpaw skidded to a halt, and then followed Nettlefur. She listened as her mentor whispered, "Lightstar's nearing the waterfall. She'll go on ahead to check out the other clans, if everything is okay we follow her behind the waterfall."

Nettlefur turned her head to look up the line. Straining her head Fawnpaw could just about see Navysky's dark blue-grey pelt. Turning her head Fawnpaw also saw the towering cliffs she had seen the day before. If she looked the other direction she could just hear the murmuring of the river and the loud roar of the waterfall. Nettlefur flicked her tail across her nose to get her attention.

"Come on, we're the first clan here so lets go!" Her mentor turned and padded slowly forward. Fawnpaw walked after her. Very quickly the waterfall came in sight. The water was endlessly falling from the top of the cliff. At the bottom it collected in a pool and continued into smaller rivers further into RainClan territory. Where the falling water hit the still water a fine mist lingered and moss grew on the ever wet rocks. Fawnpaw took all this is in awe. It was amazing, mystical and magical at the same time. She followed Nettlefur to the edge of the cliff where one by one her clan mates vanished. Nettlefur stepped to the side, "You go first because it's your first time. Just make sure you don't slip and keep close to the cliff."

Trying to remember that, Fawnwing padded closer the cliff edge. From this angle you could see beyond the falling water into a small space behind it. Trusting her instinct Fawnpaw walked slowly forward keeping one flank brushing the cliff. She carefully set each paw down. Each paw step brought her along the cliff and on to a narrow ledge that led behind the waterfall. As she went further she could see an inward space which looked quite safe. She leapt and landed on all four feet. Looking up see could see that behind the waterfall, a giant crevice had been hollowed out. It was gloomy, but not as gloomy as her den because the water let the light through although it danced in unusual ways on the walls.

A nudge behind told her to move forward and to make way for her mentor. As Nettlefur bounded into the cave she heard her mew, "The other clans will be arriving shortly. Take this opportunity to learn about their strengths and weaknesses. Do not give any information away that will weaken your clan. Make some friends, have fun, but never forget that you might one day meet them in battle."

Thinking about this juicy piece of information she barely noticed when more cats started piling into the cave. She walked over to Peachpaw and listened as the older apprentice began to talk.

"Hello Fawnpaw, ThunderClan are here now. I wonder if Tawnypaw is coming. WindClan and RainClan all use the same entrance as them. ShadowClan come from where we did. WindClan and ShadowClan have the longest journey; they have to go down the cliffs."

Fawnpaw rolled her eyes, what could get Peachpaw to shut up?

She took a breath smelling the earthly smell of ThunderClan. From behind them came RainClan. A new smell caused her to turn and witness the arrival of ShadowClan. Their smell, a pine like one, soon began to mix in with the other clans. She watched as their leader, a huge black tom padded towards a ledge to the back of the cave.

She turned to look for someone she recognised and saw Emberpaw sitting with a group of apprentices. She padded over to listen.

"And then we gave that ugly old badger a scratch upon his nose and sent him running," a RainClan apprentice mewed. He had huge fangs that stuck out of his mouth.

"It wasn't all like that Pikepaw," his companion added, "didn't Highope have to stop it squishing you!"

The other three apprentices erupted into purrs of laughter.

Seeing Fawnpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice mewed, "Hi is this your first gathering?"

Nodding Fawnpaw replied, "I've only been an apprentice for two days."

A white ShadowClan cat mewed enviously, "Lucky, I had to wait three whole moons."

A mottled ginger and black she-cat replied, "That's only because you wandered out of the camp as a kit. Your punishment extended into your apprenticeship!"

The two ShadowClan cats at once began to argue and the ThunderClan apprentice mewed, "Ignore Russetpaw and Icepaw. They're mouse brains. I'm Tawnypaw and those two are Pikepaw and Bumblepaw." She motioned towards the two RainClan apprentices.

"Come on," Emberpaw purred, "The gathering is about to start," he motioned with his tail, "WindClan are here."

Fawnpaw turned to see more cats arrive. This bunch smelled like the open grass and of the wind. They had thin fur but didn't look cold because most of them were used to the strong winds blowing on the hills. A ragged tom leapt onto the ledge at the back where the other leaders were waiting.

"Greeting Tornear, where is Seedstar?" a golden she-cat mewed.

The WindClan cat hissed as he replied, "Seedstar is dead. She lost her last life to illness. It struck without warning and no cure could be found. Before Wrenfoot could ask StarClan she died. I have received my nine lives from StarClan and I am now Tornstar." Turning to the rest of the cats in the cave he mewed, "We have two new apprentices, Meadowpaw and Dirtpaw. Harepaw has become Harespring. Unfortunately, none of them could come tonight. The new deputy is Briarpath. All is peaceful in WindClan, the prey runs well. That is all."

He stepped back and was replaced by the black leader of ShadowClan. Emberpaw whispered to her, "That's Shadestar."

Shadestar stood confidently at the front while he addressed the waiting cats. "Heatherpaw and Foxpaw are now apprentices and Darkshadow has given birth to a new litter of two kits. The prey runs well."

Lightstar was next to address the clans.

"Our old deputy Smokebreeze has retired. The new deputy is Navysky. We have one new warrior, Nettlefur is with us today and Pinebranch's kits were made apprentices."

As she stepped back Fawnpaw wondered why she didn't name her and her siblings and didn't say how many new apprentices there were. Then she remembered Pouncepaw. What RainClan would say about him she would have to wait and see? The golden she-cat was next.

"Nutflight has had her kits. They all healthy and Whiteheart is a proud father. Leafbrook has chosen his new apprentice, Moonkit, from our oldest litter of kits. They will be apprenticed in less than a week. Reedstar," she turned to the RainClan leader, "A patrol found RainClan trespassing. They caught prey and left. Later, one of your patrols was found trying to steal one of our kits!" The ThunderClan leader's accusations rang out across the wave of cats. Shocked hissed and gasps could be heard. Fawnpaw turned to Tawnypaw to see her reaction. She looked calm but her eyes blazed with anger. Shivering Fawnpaw turned back to the leaders. Reedstar, the black and white RainClan leader had stepped forward.

"Splashheart's kits have become apprentices," he was carrying on regardless of what the ThunderClan leader had said. There were outraged snarls and hisses throughout the gathered cats. "They are now called Cedarpaw and Otterpaw. Swallowpaw and Tanglepaw are now Swallowtail and Tanglebranch. A patrol chased a badger off our territory a while ago. We have seen no signs of it since. Goldstar," he turned to the golden she-cat, "as I told you all four gatherings ago, I had a kit born to me. His mother might have been a loner but I was his father. I decided to raise him in RainClan. Last week though Pouncekit vanished. ThunderClan have stolen him."

Fawnpaw shivered, Pouncepaw was at home in LightningClan's camp. He had indeed spoken truly when he said RainClan thought ThunderClan had taken him.

Goldstar stared at Reedstar. She hissed and replied, "ThunderClan has not taken your kit. If you are looking for him look elsewhere."

Just then Lightstar stepped forward, "Reedstar we have your kit."

Whispers flew around the cave like bats on a warm night. "It is not what you think," Lightstar raised her voice until there was silence. "He came to us asking to join our clan. He felt that being the son of a clan leader and rogue did not bode well so he decided to leave RainClan and join LightningClan. We have offered him a place. He shall be welcome to our camp for as long as he wants to stay." She finished and looked Reedstar in the eye, as if, daring him to challenge her.

"This is preposterous! How could a kit decide what he wants for his life?" Reedstar blustered, unsure of which way to tread.

"Oh a kit sometimes knows what's best and sometimes needs an encouraging paw. But in this case I'd say an apprentice is well up to making his own decisions. As for that, when do you make your kits apprentices? Pounce_paw _is well over six moons!"

Lightstar knew she had won. The tone of her voice said it all. Reedstar knew it to but didn't want to back down.

"This isn't over Lightstar. If no one has anything else to say then this gathering is over." With that he leapt down and gathered his clan around him. Lightstar leapt down to and Fawnpaw heard Navysky calling everyone over. As she followed Emberpaw, she felt glad about the way things had turned out. _I wouldn't want to lose Pouncepaw back to RainClan she thought._ He needed her as a friend_. Imagine having no one you know around you. It must get pretty lonely,_ She thought before she padded out of the cave after Emberpaw.


	7. Chapter 5: Midday

**Chapter 5 - Midday**

Silverkit stretched as the morning sun dappled through the forest and lit up the cave. She peered out of the nursery and looked around the big cave. One or two warriors were sharing tongues and the dawn patrol had already set out. She sighed. If only she could be with them. She would have to wait another day though before they would be old enough. Goldstar was very strict about the aging of her apprentices. She saw Tawnypaw appear from the apprentices den and Silverkit bounded over to her.

"What happened at the gathering last night," Silverkit mewed. She had fallen asleep after they left and had woken in the night when they had returned. Something seemed wrong as all the cats had been tense and wary.

Purring at Silverkit Tawnypaw replied, "RainClan accused us of stealing Reedstar's only kit. It turned out LightningClan had him and that the kit had decided to change clans. Reedstar backed down. He couldn't face the truth that his kit didn't enjoy belonging in RainClan."

Silverkit purred. She was glad those mouse-dung cats who tried to steal her had been put in their place. Curious she questioned further.

"What else happened? Did you meet any new apprentices?"

Tawnypaw thought for a moment then meowed, "There were some new litters of kits, new apprentices had been announced and a couple of new warriors. Seedstar died and the new leader of WindClan is Tornstar," she paused trying to remember, "Oh yes there was a newly made apprentice from LightningClan. I can't remember the name. She was there as well."

Purring her thanks to Tawnypaw Silverkit bounded back to the nursery to tell her mother and sister the news. When she got there, only Nutflight and her three kits were there. Sighing Silverkit padded towards the medicine cat den. It hurt her that Moonkit had chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat rather than becoming a warrior with her sister. There was nothing more Silverkit would have liked than to have trained alongside her sister. At least there was Amberpaw and Redpaw. They had been her friend when Moonkit was in one of her day dreams and they were barely a moon older than her. If she was lucky and trained hard there was a chance that they could all be made warriors together.

When she reached the medicine cat den she heard voices talking. One was her sister's, the others were to quite. She padded out of the shadows and saw her mother and father there. _Dawnwing must be checking up on Sunflight _Silverkit realised. Bounding forward she mewed, "Sunflight, how are you?" Seeing his daughter Sunflight purred.

"Much better now, I'll be moving back to the warrior den tonight and will be back training my apprentice tomorrow. On that note I need to talk to Goldstar about something..." he trailed off. Looking at Leafbrook to receive permission he got up stiffly, stretched, and walked slowly towards the main cave. Dawnwing yawned and followed after him calling over her shoulder, "Kit's be back before sun high."

Looking out of the entrance leading to the forest Silverkit could see the sun had barely risen above the treetops. She turned to Moonkit, "Guess what happened at last night's gathering!" she teased.

Abandoning the herbs she had been piling through Moonkit replied, "Go on, and tell me, I know your dying to!"

Silverkit blurted out the news that she had heard from Tawnypaw. Moonkit listened carefully, making the odd comment here and there. When Silverkit had finished she was silent thinking as Moonkit did.

"What are you thinking?" Silverkit asked. By now she knew she had to ask for her sister to tell her.

Flickering her ears nervously she replied, "RainClan are a nuisance. Have you forgotten how they tried to take you as a hostage? LightningClan and ThunderClan surround their territory. By the sounds of it Reedstar is waiting for a chance to lash out. Now he has a chance. Our territory was swarming with patrols and stealing the prey was forgotten. He'll take ever opportunity to start a fight. LightningClan better watch out."

Silverkit nodded in agreement. It was just like Moonkit to think things through. Sometimes she sounded like a Clan leader the way she spoke. _No,_ she corrected herself, _not a clan leader, a wise medicine cat_. She was about to agree with her when another thought occurred to her.

"It is worrying that WindClan has a new leader. Remember Seedstar's unspoken agreement not to send her warriors down the cliff and attack our camp. Tornstar might not hold that agreement."

Moonkit sighed. "The steep cliffs won't stop them for long." She turned back to the herbs she was sorting. "I'll see you later then," she mewed, already busy. Silverkit sighed. Why was she so keen to get rid of her? Just then Goldstar's voice echoed along the passage to the main cave.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting."

Silverkit bounded towards the main cave and found all the clan gathering beneath the ledge where Goldstar was sitting. All of them looked mystified to what the meeting was about. Silverkit spotted Amberpaw and sat down next to her. Seeing the clan was assembled Goldstar began to talk.

"Last night at the gathering I accused RainClan of stealing prey and crossing borders. Reedstar told me that his reason was just. He had been looking for his missing kit. He accused us of stealing his kit. As it was it turned out that the kit, now an apprentice had chosen to leave RainClan and is now a member of LightningClan. Reedstar could see no reason to turn it into a fight and all was settled. However I fear RainClan is looking for a reason to attack. We must be very careful how we react to them." She paused to let her words sink in before continuing, WindClan has a new leader. Seedstar is dead and Tornear is now Tornstar."

Silverkit whispered to Amberpaw, "Were you at the gathering last night?"

Her friend flicked her ears. "No, I haven't been yet. Only Elmpaw and Tawnypaw went."

"And that brings me to our final thing today," Goldstar was still talking. Bother she'd missed what Goldstar had said about WindClan. She pricked up her ears, curious to what else her leader had to say.

"With two threats looming our clan needs to remain strong. Two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors. She saw Tawnypaw and Elmpaw sit up straighter.

"Elmpaw, Tawnypaw, come forward." The two excited apprentices padded forward. Do you promise to fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tawnypaw shivered, "I do." while her brother remained calm, "I do," Elmpaw mewed.

Goldstar stepped forward. Then I, Goldstar leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to honour your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Goldstar stood before Elmpaw. "Elmpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Elmstripe. StarClan honours your compassion and bravery." She moved on to Tawnypaw. "Tawnypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tawnyfur. StarClan honours your spirit and enthusiasm." Goldstar stepped back. "Tonight you will sit a silent vigil."

"Elmstripe, Tawnyfur, Elmstripe, Tawnyfur," The clan called with Silverkit joining in. Amberpaw turned to her and sighed. "It won't be long until we're made warriors to!" she purred. "I still have to be made an apprentice," Silverkit mewed, sadly.

Seeing her friend upset Amberpaw nudged her playfully. "In one day. I don't know why you didn't become apprentices with us. You're only just two weeks younger. It's less than a moon! Don't worry about it. Blackpelt says that he's taking us on a tour of the territory. I have barely been allowed out recently."

Cheered up and curious Silverkit asked, "Any ideas who my mentor will be?"

"No, it's so unfair. I begged Blackpelt to tell me and eventually he said he doesn't know."

"What have you done training wise?"

Amberpaw groaned. "Well nothing the first day because of RainClan. The second day he took me out and showed me a bit of the territory, apart from that all I've done is hunting practise."

"I'd love to be out hunting by the Great Chestnut." Silverkit mewed, longingly.

"Come on, you only have one day to wait. It's not that long. As for me I'd rather be having some battle training in the sandy hollow. But all I get to do is stupid patrols along the RainClan border and hunting."

Silverkit purred. "Maybe you could..." She couldn't finish because at that moment she heard Dawnwing calling her. Glancing outside she saw that the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Sighing she mewed to Amberpaw, "Got to go. I'll see you later."

She turned towards the nursery where Dawnwing was waiting.

"Is Moonkit with you? Don't tell me she is still with Leafbrook!" her mother hissed. "Wait here." she mewed before bounding towards the medicine cats den. She was back a moment later with Moonkit behind her. She settled down in a patch of sunlight and began to give her sister a thorough clean. Silverkit settle down besides her mother in a patch of sunlight purring as it warmed up her fur. When Dawnwing had finished with Moonkit she started licking Silverkit. She didn't mind. It was relaxing to just sit there and let the gentle rhythm lull you. She had almost fallen asleep when small little bundles of fur knocked into her. She opened her eyes to see Nutflight's three kits play fighting. They were still tiny and paused blinking in the bright sunlight. Hissing from having been woken up Silverkit stood up. Moonkit was had also been awoken by the younger kits. She turned and watched for a moment as the three kits walked around unsteadily on their too-big paws. After a while Nutflight poked her head out of the nursery and rounded up the guilty trio. Silverkit turned back to Moonkit and mewed, "Why don't we get Brighteye to tell us a story?" she suggested. It would help pass the time. Moonkit purred, "I'll race you," and before Silverkit could say anything set of running. Silverkit bounded after her.

They arrived panting outside a thin narrow cave. Sitting by the entrance was Brighteye, a blind she-cat.

"Will you tell us a story?" Moonkit asked.

"One about the founding leaders," Silverkit mewed.

Brighteye purred as she replied, "All right. Settle down and I'll tell you."

After a while she began, "In the far past, many moons ago a litter of four kittens were born. Their mother gave them names to do with the weather that constantly changed around the landscape. These young cats grew to become great friends with great ideas. There was Lightning, the silent stalker, Wind, the fast runner, Rain, the swimmer and lover of water, and Thunder, the strong lover of the sun. Back then the forest was full of many dangers. Foxes, badgers and snakes roamed freely preying on anything they could find. These four cats, along with a friend, Shadow, a night hunter, decided to band together to make the forests safe again. It was then that they received a sign. A storm, it started with the wind, howling and blowing. Then came the thunder and after that, a bright flash of lightning. The shadows stretched out and then the rain fell down. This sign told the five cats what they had wondered and question. They must separate out. Divide the territory or die. So they gathered together groups of cats willing to join them. Set up their own customs and naming system that would mark them as different from other cats. When, after many years of work the five leaders died, they learnt that their faith and dedication had been rewarded and that when they died, they and all the clans would live forever in a warm forest with plenty of prey and no enemies. A forest untouched by the cold and bitter snows, but with a warm sun the shone eternally. Once the leaders knew this they came to their second in command or deputy in dreams and commanded them to come to a magical place where they could receive nine lives from their leaders to serve their clan faithfully for many years to come. From that the clans were born and have lived ever since."

Brighteye finished with a sigh.

Silverkit was silent, thinking about those five original leaders.

"Thank you Brighteye," Moonkit mewed. "That was, amazing," Silverkit purred.

Brighteye cocked her head to the side. "I learnt many tales when I was a kit. Now I must pass them on. Go now. My sides ache for a long snooze in my den." She got up stiffly and walked into the den Silverkit and Moonkit were left thinking about what she had said. _If that was true _Silverkit thought t_hen the clans have been around for a very long time. _

Silverkit shuffled around impatiently. They were going to be apprentices. Dawnwing was giving them a quick clean before the ceremony. She saw Beechkit pad uncertainly up to her.

"I'll miss you and Moonkit," she mewed quietly. Silverkit purred. "Soon you'll be an apprentice." Beechkit's face fell. "Five moons," she mewed. Olivekit and Oakkit bounded up to their sister. "Don't worry," Oakkit mewed. "Let's play," Olivekit added. Beechkit gave one last glance at Silverkit before bounding away. Silverkit sighed. Oh for when she was that innocent. She turned back and peered out of the entrance. Where was Goldstar? Wait, there she was coming out of her den. Silverkit shivered, this was it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting. At once cats began to appear from the dens and gathered beneath the rock. Elmstripe and Tawnyfur appeared, bleary eyed from their vigil.

Silverkit followed Dawnwing out into the main cave.

"Two of our kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Leafbrook has decided to take on an apprentice and has chosen Moonkit to follow that noble path."

Silverkit watch as her sister stepped forward, proudly.

"Moonkit, until your receive your name you will be known as Moonpaw. Leafbrook is now your mentor to help you and guide your paws."

Silverkit stared. Who would be her mentor? She stumbled forward as Dawnwing gave her a nudge then holding her head high padded forward.

"Silverkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Thornclaw," _Yes,_ Silverkit thought. She liked the golden tom.

"You are a strong warrior and deserve an apprentice to train and teach." Silverpaw stared as the warrior padded forward and then gently reached out to touch noses with him. She followed him to the side of the clearing and sat down beside Amberpaw.

"Silverpaw, Moonpaw, Silverpaw, Moonpaw." The clan chanted.

Silverpaw saw Moonpaw turn to ask Leafbrook something. For a moment their eyes met and she saw the same thoughts in her sister's eyes. They were apprentices after moons of waiting, and were ready to learn the skills that were there to be learnt.


	8. Alliances: Apprentices at Last

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

Goldstar: gold tabby she-cat

**Medicine cat:**

Leafbrook: grey tabby tom with a limp. **Apprentice:** Moonpaw: fluffy tabby brown she-cat with startling blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Whiteheart: white tom with scarred muzzle

**Warriors:**

Sunflight: gold tabby tom. **Goldstar's** brother

Flowfoot: pale tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Redpaw

Barkcloud: dark tabby she-cat

Thornclaw: rufus red tom

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Willowear: pale grey she-cat with black stripes

Speckleleaf: a dark brown she-cat

Rockfur: tough rocky-grey tom

Blackpelt: handsome black tom with two white foot paws

**Apprentice:** Amberpaw

Elmstripe: dark brown tabby tom

Tawnyfur: pale tawny brown she-cat

Dawnwing: pale grey she-cat with silver speckles

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw: pale ginger she-cat

Redpaw: dark long-haired ginger tom

Silverpaw: silver tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Nutflight: dainty pale tabby queen. Mother of **Whiteheart's** kits: Oakkit, Beechkit, Olivekit

**Elders**

Brighteye: blind she-cat with brown fur

Spottedcoat: spotted brown tom

**LightningClan**

**Leader**

Lightstar: pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Navysky: dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Wildpaw

**Medicine cat**

Sagepool: pale grey she-cat with dark stripes along her spine

Magicdance: silver grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Warriors**

Forestpath: pale silver tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Ivypaw

Pinebranch: brown she-cat

Dewspots: tortoiseshell and white tom

**Apprentice:** Pouncepaw

Milkfoot: creamy white she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Peachpaw

Pebbledance: grey tabby she-cat with thick fur

**Apprentice:** Emberpaw

Nettlefur: black she-cat with a white tip to her tail

**Apprentice: **Fawnpaw

**Apprentices**

Peachpaw: pale amber she-cat with amber eyes

Emberpaw: dark ginger tom

Pouncepaw: stormy grey tom with blue eyes – originally a kitten of a rogue with his father the RainClan leader

Ivypaw: dark brown she-cat

Fawnpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Wildpaw: a blur of dark and pale brown stripes

**Queens**

Ripplewave: white she-cat with pale grey eyes. Heavily pregnant

**Elders**

Horsefeather: pale grey tom

Smokebreeze: pale sooty grey tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Shadestar: dark black tom

**Deputy**

Scorchstorm: dark ginger she-cat with a fierce personality

**Medicine cat  
**Shyheart: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Fishear: white tom with a brown ear

**Warriors  
**Toadhop: mottled brown tom

**Apprentice: **Greenpaw

Sootfire: a rustic grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Russetpaw

Cocoapelt: chocolate brown she-cat

Tintfur: golden brown tom with brown stripe

**Apprentice: **Foxpaw

Antpelt: pale ginger tom with darker stripes

**Apprentice: **Heatherpaw

Icewhisker: white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Russetpaw: ginger she-cat

Greenpaw: black tom

Heatherpaw: ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Foxpaw: ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Darkshadow: black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Toadhop's kits Eclipsekit, Ebonykit

Marshflower: pale brown tabby with white paws. Mother of **Sootfire's **kits Creepkit, Cinderkit

**Elders**

Shortfur: dark tabby tom

Gracewish: dark she-cat with green eyes

**Rainclan**

**Leader**

Reedstar: thin black tom with a white tail

**Deputy**

Lakebreeze: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

Buzzardflight: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Highhope: pale silver she-cat

**Apprentice: **Bumblepaw**  
**

Minnowleap: pale grey fluffy she-cat

Larchtail: brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Cedarpaw

Beechleaf: pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Splashheart: Pale grey she-cat

Shrewleg: pale tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Pikepaw

Featherbreeze: grey she-cat with a white chest and paws

**Apprentice: **Otterpaw

Swallowtail: ginger and white she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Tanglebranch: Long haired tom with a torn ear

**Apprentices**

Bumblepaw: Mottled grey she-cat

Pikepaw: Solid grey tom

Cedarpaw: dark brown tom

Otterpaw: dark tabby she-cat with black stripes

**Queens  
**Fallingshadow: pale tabby she-cat. Mother of **Voletooth's **kits Checkeredkit, Honeykit **  
Elders**

Rushpool: small tabby tom

Duskheart: brown she-cat with pale patches

**Windclan**

**Leader**

Tornstar: ragged tom with a torn ear and scared pelt

**Deputy**

Briarpath: a mottled blue-grey she-cat

**Medicine cat  
**Wrenfoot: brown tom

**Apprentice:** Skypaw

**Warriors  
**Sandcloud: pale sandy she-cat

**Apprentice:** Meadowpaw

Brownstripe: brown striped tom

**Apprentice:** Sneezepaw

Pricklefang: dark tabby she-cat with tawny spots.

Ashfur: dark grey tom

**Apprentice: **Brackenpaw

Applebird: spotted grey tabby she-cat

Geckomask: black she-cat

**Apprentice: **Dirtpaw

Harespring: pale grey tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Skypaw: dark tabby she-cat

Sneezepaw: brown and white tom

Brackenpaw: pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Dirtpaw: brown tom with pale speckles

Meadowpaw: a pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Swiftwind: tabby grey she-cat with a black tip to her tail. Mother of Ashfur's kits Oatkit, Gorsekit

**Elders**

Longstep: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Sparrowclaw: bracken furred she-cat with long claws

Sorrelwhisker: pale brown and white she-cat


	9. Chapter 6: Meeting Friends, Old and New

**Chapter 6 – Meeting Friends, Old and new**

Moonpaw followed Leafbrook through to the small cave where the piles of herbs lay on rocky shelves. She breathed in deeply, refreshed by the soothing scent that washed over her. She turned and watched Leafbrook who brought out piles of herbs from nooks and crannies. Turning to Moonpaw he asked, "Can you reach the herbs behind you. Pull them out and arrange them so we can check our supplies. I can teach you at the same time."

"Sure," she replied and turned and gingerly stuck one paw in to the narrow ledge and pawed out the pile of herbs. She brushed them down onto the ground and divided them up by their smells. Some were old and withered while others were still new and fresh. Leafbrook pushed another paw full onto a pile and sat down. Seeing Moonpaw had finished he mewed, "winter is soon and many cats get ill. We need to stock up on our supplies so we can be ready to treat injured cats. Move the dead and dried herbs over to the side so we can throw them out and get fresh," he instructed. Moonpaw pawed through the piles sorting out the withed and dry leaves. The new leaves she pushed to the side out of the way. Eventually she was left with a pile of dead and useless leaves.

Leafbrook purred, "Good work, now as a pass them to you to put back in their places I'll tell you what they're used for. It helps to get you thinking and to start to remember them." He pawed at a pile golden petals, "You know this one already, and it is stored on the dry ledge to you left. Just arrange them in little piles next to each other." Moonpaw gathered up the pile of golden petal mewing as she did, "Marigold is good for infection and can be chewed and applied as a poultice to wounds. I used to help Sunflight's wounded shoulder."

Leafbrook nodded. As she picked up the next pile he mewed, "This is borage. It is given to nursing queens to help their milk come." She pushed the green leaves in next to the marigold and turned for the next one.

Working together Moonpaw and Leafbrook managed to put all the herbs back. She leant so much she could barely remember it all but somehow she felt she already knew it and was just remembering it. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky most of the herbs were stored away. Leafbrook still had a little pile remaining, "To remind us to get some more." He had mewed when she asked him. She picked up the dead leaves but found it awkward to carry so many. She ended up scooping them into a pile and sweeping them along the floor and out onto the cliff side. She padded back inside and cautiously asked Leafbrook, "What now?"

He sniffed at the little pile of herbs and mewed, "We need to go and collect some more catmint. On the way we can chervil. Spottedcoat has been complaining of a bellyache and we will need something to help him."

He bounded out of the entrance that led to the forest. "Are you coming," he called.

Moonpaw bounded after him and emerged at the bottom of the cliff. She followed Leafbrook away from the cliff and into the forest. From there they turned and followed the cliff, staying in the forest. Moonpaw purred as she bounded through the forest. This was the first time she had been out of camp. She loved the feel of the sunlight on her back and the fresh earth underneath her paws. She was about to catch up with Leafbrook who had gone on ahead despite his limp when she saw something.

"Leafbrook," she called, sniffing the rounded yellow flowers. "Is this any good for anything?" Leafbrook retraced his steps and paused by the strong smelling herb. His eyes lit up as he meowed, "Well done. Yes, this is tansy. Good for curing coughs. We'll collect it on the way back. Can you remember where it is?"

Glancing around Moonpaw nodded. Here the cliff jutted inwards and the green trees had started to turn yellow. It would be easy to remember.

"Good," Leafbrook purred, "We're almost near our supply of catmint. Come on."

Moonpaw followed Leafbrook further along the cliff. Shortly they came out at a small clearing sheltered by the cliff. In it long green plant grew that smelt wonderful. Leafbrook walked over to the plant and grabbed a couple of stems at the base and bit into them. He laid them in a pile by Moonpaw.

"Catmint," he said happily, "In winter this is the best cure for white cough and green cough."

Moonpaw walked over to the long stems. They smelled so nice. Biting a couple of stems at the base she bit into them. As the soothing juices tricked into her mouth she was tempted to lick her lips but resisted and placed them down on the pile. Leafbrook added another mouthful and added, "That should be enough. No we just need chervil." His eyes wandered thoughtfully around the clearing. "There," he sounded happy. Moonpaw padded over to the large fernlike plant.

"Dig the whole plant up," Leafbrook instructed. She pawed at the soft muddy earth until she could easily pull the plant out of the soil.

"The leaves are used infected wounds and the roots help with bellyache. If you carry that I'll take the catmint," he mewed, picking up the bundle of catmint leaves. Moonpaw gingerly picked up the big plant and the two cats headed back towards the camp. On the way Moonpaw stopped to pick the tansy which she added to her bundle. When they arrived back at camp the sun was setting and she hurriedly pushed the herbs in the places Leafbrook instructed her to. Yawning gathered up some of the moss that Leafbrook kept in his den and pushed it to the side of the cave the other side of the forest entrance. Leafbrook himself slept further to the back of the den. Moonpaw padded along the passage to the main cave to find something for Leafbrook and herself to eat. Seeing her sister she bounded over to her and Amberpaw.

"How was your day?" she mewed happily.

Silverpaw purred, "Amazing, Thornclaw and Blackpelt took us all over the territory. Yours?" she asked. Moonpaw purred. "Wonderful, I learnt the name of some herbs and we went into the forest."

"It must be hard learning to be a medicine cat," Amberpaw commented.

"But its fun too," Moonpaw added happily. "I'll see you two tomorrow," she mewed and turned to the fresh kill pile. There were some recent additions from the hunting patrols and Moonpaw found a rabbit and a mouse. She picked them up and carried them over to the medicine cat den. She dropped the rabbit in the cave for Leafbrook and settled down to eat her mouse. As the sun set lower in the sky she yawned. Curling up in her nest with her tail over her eyes she wondered what the next few days would bring.

"Wake up Moonpaw," a voice awoke her from her dreams. It had been a week since she had been made an apprentice and she had settled in well. Tonight the crescent moon hung in the sky and she would go with Leafbrook to the crystal cave to share tongues with StarClan. All the other medicine cats from the other clans would be there to. She blinked her eyes wearily and saw Leafbrook standing in front of her. The sun had started to set and it was time they headed to the crystal cave. She staggered to her feet and blinked once more before shaking her head to try to clear the sleepiness from them. In the last week she had learnt so much about herbs. She knew what to give a sick or injured cat and several places throughout the forest to find some herbs.

She followed Leafbrook through to the main cave where, after telling Goldstar they were going the set off through the forest. They followed the cliff the opposite direction they had take the other day and eventually arrived at the river. Following Leafbrook up stream she heard a roaring noise. "That's the waterfall," Leafbrook purred when she asked him what it was. He said no more and a little later she saw it. All that water tumbling off the cliff and collecting in the pool at the bottom. A fine mist hung around the base coating the rocks. Moonpaw gasped in awe at the fantastic sight.

"Wrenfoot and Skypaw are waiting for us," Leafbrook mewed, seeing two cats waiting the ThunderClan side of the falls. As Moonpaw padded closer she saw a dark brown tom and a smaller tabby she-cat. "Hello Wrenfoot, how's WindClan doing with your new leader?"

Moonpaw caught the worry in her mentor's voice. Wrenfoot shifted his paws nervously. "He is making the clan strong again. He has a message for ThunderClan as well," he looked Leafbrook in the eyes, "WindClan will keep their agreement as long as ThunderClan gives them no reason to attack." Sensing the tension Moonpaw turned to the apprentice.

"Hi," she mewed shyly. "How long have you been training?"

She was about to reply when Leafbrook mewed, "Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

"Almost three moons," the apprentice mewed as they followed Leafbrook along a narrow ledge. Moonpaw stared as she saw the huge gathering cave in front of her. It was strangely eerie with no cats about. After they had padded out along the other ledge, the brown she-cat mewed, "I'm Skypaw by the way and Wrenfoot is my mentor."

"I'm Moonpaw and Leafbrook you know by now."

Skypaw purred, "Yes, you're lucky to have him as a mentor!"

"Wait up," Moonpaw heard a yowl coming from behind them. She turned to see a ginger she-cat bounding after them.

"That's Buzzardflight," Skypaw whispered in Moonpaw's ear. The ginger cat paused for a second to catch her breath then followed after them. She walked beside Leafbrook and Wrenfoot and they began to talk about things.

"Who are the other medicine cats?" Moonpaw asked.

Skypaw thought for a moment, "Well LightningClan has two medicine cats, Magicdance and Sagepool. They're twins and both learned to become medicine cats together with no mentor to teach them."

Moonpaw gasped. Two medicine cats learning by themselves, it was just weird. "And ShadowClan?" she asked curiously.

"Shyheart and Fishpaw, although he should be receiving his name soon I think," she sighed. "I wish I was receiving my name but Wrenfoot is making me wait. Harespring is already a warrior."

"Is Harespring your brother?" Moonpaw guessed. "I have a sister and she will probably become a warrior before I become a medicine cat as well."

"Oh well. Don't let it get to you. It is just plain annoying but it is way more fun to learn about healing cats even if it takes longer."

Moonpaw nodded. It made sense. All of a sudden Skypaw looked up excitedly. "We're here!"

Moonpaw looked up and saw they were approaching a narrow, crack in the cliff. It was just big enough for a cat of two to squeeze through. Waiting outside were two similar grey cats that smelt like LightningClan and by them a slender tortoiseshell and a young white tom with a brown ear. Seeing Moonpaw and Skypaw he bounded over.

"Hi Skypaw, hi Moonpaw," he mewed cheerfully. Moonpaw blinked.

_How did he know her name? _

Seeing her puzzlement he explained, "Goldstar announce that Leafbrook had picked you as an apprentice and that your ceremony would be held soon."

Moonpaw was overwhelmed. Goldstar told the whole clans about her before she even became an apprentice!

"Moonpaw," Leafbrook called. She looked up and padded forward.

"This is my new apprentice," Leafbrook purred, his eyes glittering. The stars reflected in his gaze making him seem mysterious and mystical. Glancing at the sky he added, "And it's time she met StarClan."

He nodded to Shyheart and the two grey she-cats to walk forward into the cave and he followed with Moonpaw after him. Behind her Skypaw and Fishpaw fell silent. After a while of following a dark tunnel with only her whiskers, tail and fur to guide her she came to a dimly lit cave. The walls were lined with some sort of clear greyish rock. The medicine cats formed a circle facing the centre of the cave. Moonpaw stood next to her mentor and Skypaw, wondering what came next. Then Leafbrook stepped forward.

"StarClan I present to you my apprentice, Moonpaw. Let us hope you will accept her and train her in your ways."

The nine cats mewed happily, "Moonpaw, Moonpaw." She shivered with excitement. This was what she had been born to do.

Then Shyheart stepped forward. "I have another thing to say," she purred. "It is time Fishpaw received his medicine cat name."

Fishpaw looked startled but he soon regained his composure and after taking a deep breath stepped forward beside his mentor.

"I, Shyheart, medicine cat of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help will serve his clan for many moons to come. Fishpaw, do you promise to stand apart from clan rivalry and uphold the ways of a medicine cat?"

These words were similar yet different from the words of a warrior ceremony. Fishpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Fishpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fishear. StarClan knows they can trust you to care for ShadowClan."

"Fishear, Fishear," Moonpaw cheered with the other medicine cats. He flicked his brown ear self consciously.

Shyheart purred, "Now let us share tongues with StarClan."

Leafbrook motioned to her to lie with her pelt touching the crystals. She and Fishear settled down while the other medicine cats waited. One of the things she noticed was that the crystal cave was ice cold. In the darkness where no sunlight or warmth existed, the crystals hid. Only when the moon shone overhead were the sparkling rocks lit up. Looking up Moonpaw could see a gap in the cave above. Outside the stars were twinkling and the moon was almost overhead. All the other cats were waiting for something.

Then, as the moon shone directly into the cave the crystals on the wall lit up and sparkled and danced as if a thousand suns were dancing inside them. Moonpaw stared in wonder at the sight and then, seeing the other medicine cats lie down with their pelts touching the crystals she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Moonpaw opened her eyes. She was lying in a starlit forest. Not a sound was to be heard in the silence. Raising her head Moonpaw saw the grey she-cat who had been the ThunderClan medicine cat before Leafbrook. Behind her some more cats emerged. Their pelts shone with stars and the moon shone in their eyes. A brown calico tom nodded to her, his eyes filled with warmth. She gazed in wonder at the sea of starry cats.

"Welcome Moonpaw, We accept you as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. Do your best to learn about your duties to your clan."

Their voices were intertwined and spoke as one. Then the starry cats began to fade and the forest darkened into blackness.

Until then Moonpaw had been silent, absorbing it all. But the sudden blackness was too much and she cried out in terror, "StarClan help me!"

"It is going to be all right little one. We are sending you dreams of what has happened, is happening and will happen." Featherwhisper's voice calmed Moonpaw's nerves. She blinked and waited in the blackness, feeling the presence of her ancestors. As she waited in the darkness shapes began to form and pictures began to flash in her mind. There was a pale grey queen suckling a litter of four small kittens, five leaders standing on the narrow ledge she had seen behind the waterfall, obviously at a gathering, battles between cats of different clans and lifeless bodies staining the ground red.

Then there were cats she recognised, cats within ThunderClan, and cats she had never seen before. Then at last, before blackness claimed her vision, there were four young cats standing before a wave of oncoming warriors. She barely recognised herself with her pelt sparkling in the moonlight and her sister by her side. Their fur had something dark staining it and she and her sister seemed so tired. Next to them were two cats she didn't know their pelts torn and ragged. It was then she heard the voice, chanting. It sent shivers down her spine and she strained to hear what was being said.

"Linked by blood, heart and courage, darkness will show the way. Thunder and Lightning will join at the head. Rain and Wind won't rest till the four are dead. Their fates intertwine to reunite the five clans."

Moonpaw was shocked. Was this a prophecy? And were here and her sister part of the four? There were so many questions. Before she could think things through, the pictures and the voice faded and she found herself back in the starry forest. Featherwhisper stood before her.

"What was that?" she managed to gasp, breathless.

"Visions of the past and future, the beginning and the end," she meowed slowly.

"The end," Moonpaw was confused.

"It will be many moons before all of that plays out. StarClan thought a good idea you were forewarned."

Moonpaw was silent for a moment, "Was that prophecy about me and my sister?"

Featherwhisper sighed. "We do not know. So long that prophecy has haunted my every step yet I still know no more than you. The cat that made that prophecy was not from StarClan and saw different things from us. Not until very recently did we know any of the four. Now two have revealed themselves, the rest have yet to follow," she paused.

"You do not need to worry about this now. You must let destiny play its course." She flicked her tail and added, "Remember, StarClan will always be with you."

Moonpaw woke in the darkened cave. The moon had passed overhead and the dream had faded with it. Around her the other medicine cats were stirring. Moonpaw got to her feet and helped Leafbrook to stand up. The cold of the cave had chilled her bones and Leafbrook's broken leg was stiff. Someday she would ask how he broke it. Leafbrook beckoned her to follow him and he padded away along the dark rocky tunnel. Moonpaw followed her mentor and emerged into the dark night. The two of them waited for the other cats to emerge before turning back to their territory. Moonpaw and Skypaw whispered together quietly.

"Did you have a good dream? You do know that you aren't allowed to tell other cats about it at all. Only if it's a warning," Skypaw questioned.

Moonpaw nodded, "Yes, Leafbrook told me. My dream was unusual if you must know. It was confusing as well and I will need to think it through."

Skypaw blinked sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I'd work it out quickly if I were you because sometimes they drive me crazy."

Moonpaw thanked her friend as they entered the narrow ledge to the cave. Back here the waterfall sounded muffled. She quickly mewed a goodbye as they emerged into the moonlight. Skypaw and Wrenfoot took a narrow path up the cliff while Moonpaw quietly followed Leafbrook back to camp. She yawned from her busy night as the camp came into view. Leafbrook flicked his tail, "You should get some rest. Take the forest entrance."

Nodding sleepily Moonpaw walked right past the bushes that marked the entrance to the camp and clambered wearily up the cliff and into the medicine cat den. Yawning again she curled up in her nest and soon sank into a deep sleep.

Her dream was vague. Memories, sights and smells filled her vision. Images were repeated over and over again in her mind's eye.

She saw the suckling litter from her crystal cave dream and the five leaders. The grating voice calling out, "To learn about the future you must learn about the past."

She watched as the five strong muscled leaders stood forward one by one. A black she cat with glowing green eyes was the first.

"I am Shadow, leader of ShadowClan."

A lithe dark grey tom also stood forward. "I am Wind, leader of WindClan."

"I am Rain, leader of RainClan." A pale white she-cat was the next to stand forward.

"I am Thunder, leader of ThunderClan," a golden tom mewed proudly.

"And I am Lightning, leader of LightningClan." A grey tom mewed as all the five cats stood back. The cats blurred and appeared to become one. When Moonpaw could see again she only saw one pale grey-white elderly she-cat.

"And I am Cloud, the mother of them all," she purred as her pelt dimmed and faded into black. Moonpaw was content as she understood what her dream meant. Her dream had told her about the first leaders of the clans, the leaders of the past. Moonpaw was happy to know this as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Silverpaw bounded out of the apprentice cave early. The sun was shining through the tree tops dappling the cave floor. Walking over to the fresh kill pile she chose a small blue tit and began to eat. After a while Amberpaw emerged and walked sleepily over.

"Hello sleepy head," she purred and nudged the blue tit over to her friend.

Amberpaw blinked, "Mmmm thanks," and started to devour what Silverpaw hadn't. By the time she had finished she looked much more awake.

"Stupid dawn patrol," she hissed. "On a day like this we should all be curled up in our dens nice and warm..."

"There will be no warm den for you," Thornclaw mewed padding up.

"Are you two ready? We just need to wait for Blackpelt."

Silverpaw looked around. It was very quite this early and they were the only ones who were up.

"Thornclaw," Silverpaw spun around to see Goldstar approach from her den beneath the Highledge.

"Keep an eye on the RainClan border. We don't know what they'll be up to. With autumn here the last things we need are injuries."

Thornclaw nodded and turned towards Amberpaw.

"Can you wake Blackpelt up? He must have forgotten."

She bounded away but skidded to a halt as her mentor appeared from the warrior den. He blinked in the dim light and padded past his annoyed apprentice. Hissing under her breath Amberpaw padded back up to Silverpaw.

"Stupid mouse brain," she whispered. Silverpaw nodded in agreement.

Thornclaw flicked his tail. Let's go then. The two warriors took the lead and Silverpaw and Amberpaw followed. Emerging into the forest Silverpaw took a deep breath letting all the scents waft over her. This was where she belonged.

The patrol headed to the RainClan border taking the route Silverpaw had as a kit. The emerged by the warm grey rocks she now knew were called River Rocks. Thornclaw had shown her them when he had been showing her the territory. Amberpaw leapt onto one of the rocks and purred as her pelt warmed up. Blackpelt sent her tumbling to the ground with the push from one paw.

"What was that for?" Amberpaw mewed indignantly.

Blackpelt looked her in the eye and replied, "We're on patrol. We don't have time for lying about."

Amberpaw lowered her head. Silverpaw followed Thornclaw downstream marking the borders as they went. Looking over the stream Silverpaw saw that RainClan territory was similar to theirs. Trees swayed as the leaves fell to the ground. The colours were a mixture of oranges and greens. Silverpaw paused enjoying the early autumn when a noise alerted her to their presence. Leaves were being crunched underfoot. Then she could make out dim shapes.

"There's a RainClan patrol," Silverpaw mewed quietly to Thornclaw. Her mentor's ear flickered curiously.

"I wonder what they have to say." He called Blackpelt over and Amberpaw trudged up slowly.

"Why are we stopping," she asked. Silverpaw just pointed towards the other bank where the patrol had emerged. With a jolt Silverpaw recognised the ginger and white apprentice who had tried to capture her. She looked older though and besides her were a dark grey she-cat and a tabby tom.

"Lakebreeze," Thornclaw called to her. Silverpaw remembered her as the deputy from what Tawnyfur had told her once.

The grey cat looked up and seeing Thornclaw looked nervous.

"I hope the prey run well," she mewed quickly before adding, "Reedstar apologises for crossing your border."

Thornclaw nodded, "We understand. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

Silverpaw took a step forward to see the enemy patrol a bit better when the young cat gasped. She lent over to whisper something in the tom ears. He looked amused and then murmured something to Lakebreeze. She focused her gaze on Silverpaw and she involuntary took a step back. Her ears flickered nervously.

"We are also sorry for attempting to steal one of your kits. Beechleaf has something to say to her."

With a start Silverpaw turned to the tom that had picked her up. He looked embarrassed and hastily mewed, "I'm sorry," across the stream. Lakebreeze turned to Thornclaw and gave him a curt nod before calling her patrol to follow her. The young cat hesitated for a moment and as Thornclaw and Blackpelt moved off called to Silverpaw, "I'm sorry too. I hope I'll see you at a gathering sometime." Her mew was friendly and Silverpaw smiled. The ginger she-cat was about to continue but she paused and added, "I'm a warrior now. My name is Swallowtail."

Silverpaw purred congratulations but at a hiss from Blackpelt followed behind.

The patrol left the RainClan border and headed along to the small hill to the south of ThunderClan territory. Amberpaw slowed down to talk to Silverpaw.

"Those were the cats that tried to steal you!" she sounded excited.

"Yes," she hissed and padded away. She didn't want to talk about it.

Amberpaw flicked her tail annoyed, "Fine, sorry," she called as Silverpaw padded up to her mentor. Seeing her disappointment Thornclaw mewed cheerfully, "We can hunt when we get to Hill rock. There's always something there."

Silverpaw nodded and tried to forget about the incident. She was very touchy about it. It had all been her fault and she was still a little scared of some of the big RainClan warriors. She smiled as she remembered Swallowtail.

_I guess I have one friend in another clan. _She slowed down and padded alongside Amberpaw. Her friend looked hurt and saddened.

"I'm sorry I was touchy," Silverpaw nudged Amberpaw's flank playfully.

"Thornclaw said we can hunt when we get to Hill rock." Amberpaw still had her head turned away and Silverpaw's tail drooped. Then it lifted again as she turned her head and purred happily.

"I bet I catch more prey than you," she hissed playfully.

Silverpaw could have gasped in relief. She was forgiven. Batting a paw into Amberpaw she replied, "You will not. You couldn't catch a mouse if it leapt into your paws."

Amberpaw chuckled, "Oh yeah. Well you're so clumsy you would scare all the prey off before you could catch anything."

The banter continued until they had reached the small sloping hill.

"Right off you go," Thornclaw meowed as they paused before the gentle slope.

"Whoever catches the most prey gets first pick on the fresh kill pile," Blackpelt added.

Excited Silverpaw took off slowly up the slope. Thornclaw had taught her to hunt yesterday and she had almost caught a big rabbit before that had changed direction and it bolted. _It won't bolt today _she promised herself as she arrived at the crest of the hill. There was a large flat stone up here that the cats called Hill rock. At the base a small spring bubbled up from under the ground and trickled down the hill. She would have loved to stretch her back in the sunlight upon the warm rock but instead she paused, settled on her haunches and waited. It didn't take long for a curious vole to pop its head out from a hole amongst the grass. It blinked short sighted around and mistaking Silverpaw for a rock scurried towards her. The poor creature didn't know what hit him. Silverpaw purred inwardly as a thrill of joy swept through her as she leapt gracefully onto the vole. She stunned it with her paws and delivered a sharp bite to the base of its neck, killing it instantly. Holding up her catch in her mouth she set off down to the base of Hill rock to find some leaf litter to bury her catch. At the edge of the trees she paused, her ears were pricked up listening. _There. _A rabbit had foolishly hopped out of its burrow for a graze.

_This is my chance. _Silverpaw thought as she crept forward. It wasn't silent mind, she wasn't a LightningClan cat but the rabbit was to busy to hear her. She remembered the old "the mouse hears you and the rabbit smells you" that Thornclaw had taught her. The wind ruffled her fur flat and taking a breath she got a strong waft of rabbit. She continued forward one step at a time until she was two fox lengths away. The rabbit paused and stopped eating. That was when Silverpaw leapt through the air and onto the rabbit. It tried to bolt but she brought her paws thudding down on its head. Her strong ThunderClan paws help the rabbit there until she felt it go limp. She picked it up and padded back to where the vole lay hidden. After laying the rabbit beside it she headed a little way into the forest. She found a squirrel scuttling around on the ground and stalked it until she was within pouncing range. She was about to leap when she heard a twig crack underfoot.

"Fox dung!" she hissed and leapt after her prey. It bounded away through the undergrowth followed by Silverpaw. She wasn't going to let this prey go so easily.

"Silverpaw," she heard Amberpaw's mew and skidded to a halt and looked up. She watched as her friend appeared from the bushes. Amberpaw stopped short seeing the squirrel. Frantic now the cornered beast leapt away right in front of Silverpaw. She cuffed it quickly and it fell to the ground.

"Wow, good catch," Amberpaw eyes still looked startled from her fright.

Brushing leaves from her pelt Silverpaw stood up from the squirrel.

"I almost missed it. It was lucky you came when you did."

Amberpaw's eyes gleamed, "I told you we make a good team. Blackpelt is waiting for us by the way."

Silverpaw gentle picked up the squirrel and mumbled through it, "We better go then. Where is he?"

The ginger apprentice narrowed her eyes, "Didn't Dawnwing every teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Letting out a snort of disbelief Silverpaw rolled her eyes. Amberpaw was just ridiculous sometimes.

"Where we started, but I need to collect my prey first," she wasn't fazed by her friend's reaction and set off through the wood with Silverpaw behind her.

"Me to," she added through the squirrel. The two cats padded through the forest and they shortly arrived at the hill. While Amberpaw found her prey Silverpaw headed for the edge of the trees where her catch was buried. She pawed trough the dirt and leaves until the rabbit and vole were visible. She felt a shiver at pride at her catches of the day. Awkwardly she picked the rabbit up by its scruff. She scraped the leaf litter back over and staggered to where the mentors were waiting.

"Great catch," Thornclaw mewed as he saw her approaching. By his feet was a starling. She lugged the rabbit over and dropped it by his before turning and replying, "I've got some more still."

It didn't take her long to find the squirrel and the vole. She picked them both up and started back. She saw Amberpaw dropping her prey as well and added the two pieces of fresh kill to the small pile. Her friend had caught a robin, mouse and a blackbird.

Blackpelt looked staggered at the amount of prey. It didn't look like he had found much at all.

"Congratulations," he purred. "I don't know how we will carry this all home."

In the end Thornclaw took his starling and Amberpaw's blackbird. Blackpelt took the rabbit much to Silverpaw's relief. There was no way she would drag that the whole way back. The smaller prey and the squirrel she and Amberpaw divided up between themselves. Despite that she was still glad to drop it on the fresh kill pile when she got back.

"Good hunting," Thornclaw praised as she padded towards her den. She turned to follow Amberpaw but the apprentice was called back by Blackpelt.

"Can you check the elders for ticks?" He instructed. Amberpaw's face fell and she shivered from disgust.

"See you later," she whispered as she padded off to see Leafbrook. Silverpaw wondered vaguely how her sister was doing but she knew not to worry that much about her. Moonpaw always knew what was right for herself. She grabbed a starling off the pile and sat outside the den and watched the comings and goings of the clan. Spottedcoat and Brighteye were sharing tongues in the sunlight while Nutflight's kits pounced on a dry leaf. She could see Barkcloud and Flowfoot lying together outside the warriors cave.

"Mind if I join you?" she turned her head to see Redpaw padding from the nursery with a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"I was just feeding the queens and elders," he said as he lay down besides her. "And I went on patrol!" he groaned.

Silverpaw nudged him playfully, "Well I went on dawn patrol and when that finished we went hunting. And now Amberpaw has to clean the elders pelt."

She flicked her tail towards where Amberpaw was talking to the two elders with a stick in her jaws.

Redpaw purred in amusement. "Serves her right, she..." He didn't finish because just then there came a warning yowl from the entrance. Rockfur raced in and yowled, "A RainClan patrol is here." Looking up Silverpaw could make out shadows at the cave entrance. Redpaw had leapt to his feet and she notice out of the corner of her eye that Amberpaw had dropped the stick with relief. Silverpaw leapt up and bounded forward pushing past Speckleleaf and Willowear and stared at the intruders.

"Why are they here?" Goldstar padded down from her den and addressed Rockfur. "I don't know. I only just scented them," his fur was raised nervously.

"Thank you. Whiteheart, Sunflight and Barkcloud, Come with me. Flowfoot, Willowear, you stand at the east side of the cave mouth, Blackpelt and Elmstripe, you stand at the west."

As the cats stood in their positions Goldstar walked forward followed by her father, the deputy and Barkcloud.

Just then a small patrol of cats emerged in the cave mouth. A black tom was at the head and Silverpaw heard Redpaw gasp.

"What is it," she whispered?

"That's the RiverClan leader. I saw him on a patrol!"

Silverpaw stared at the sleek black cat as he stalked into the cave followed by three other cats. She recognised the darker ginger pelt as the medicine cat from her sister's description of them. It was the only thing she had told her when she got back from the crystal cave. Behind her Silverpaw saw the warrior Larchtail and another pale grey tabby.

Whispers were racing around the waiting warriors as Goldstar stepped forward.

"Reedstar, what is it you want?" Goldstar was tense yet her voice could almost be mistaken for friendly.

"You know we made a mistake regarding my son. I apologise but now I come to ask a favour."

Goldstar's amber eyes narrowed. "What kind of favour?"

Reedstar appeared undaunted yet Silverpaw thought she saw his ears twitch slightly. The rest of his patrol was looking around nervously their pelts bristling.

"An alliance with us," Reedstar's voice was the only thing Silverpaw could hear in the silence. "Our clan is planning to attack LightningClan to find my kit. I thought you would want to join to recapture a kitten so cruelly stolen from me."

This wasn't what she had heard! He was twisting the story to his advantage.

Silverpaw could barely suppress a snarl as Goldstar answered straight away. She glanced quickly at Whiteheart before speaking.

"You dare, hunt on our territory, attempt to steal one of our kits and want to offer an alliance!" she hissed. Silverpaw winced as the kit part was mentioned and her tail flickered angrily as she continued, "You want to rescue your kit when he willingly left your clan. That doesn't say much for you. Now you are prepared to go and steal him back because you think you know what's best. Here's my answer. No. I am not prepared to risk my clan mates for nothing. Now a patrol will escort you off the territory and if we see you again don't expect to get off lightly." Goldstar's lips were bared in a snarl.

Reedstar hissed angrily as he crouched low to the ground. Silverpaw could barely hear his reply.

"Very well, I trust your decision but believe me you will regret it." He looked about to say something further when Buzzardflight lent in towards him and whispered in his ears. He relaxed and signalled to his two bristling warriors to follow him. Silently they departed and with a nod from Whiteheart the four cats guarding the entrance. As they vanished Goldstar leapt onto the High ledge. There was no need to call the clan as they were already gathered. Goldstar looked at the gathered cats silently before announcing, "I do not believe Reedstar was right in his reasons to fight. I believe that this kit has made his choice for a reason and we must stick by him. I did not want to fight an unfair battle." With this Goldstar bounded down and padded over to Whiteheart to discuss things with him.

Silverpaw turned to Redpaw and Amberpaw who had crept up behind them.

"Wow, did that really just happen?" Amberpaw asked. Her eyes were wide open and blazed with shock.

"I wonder if Goldstar is going to tell LightningClan about that." Silverpaw wondered.

"I wouldn't," Redpaw blinked thoughtfully, "RainClan might be even angrier. Let LightningClan deal with their problems."

Silverpaw nodded understanding the wisdom of his words.

"At least I don't have to clean the elder's fur. Spottedcoat and Brighteye would just tell me to go away while they're talking." Silverpaw laughed at her friend's bright statement.

"Flowfoot taught me these amazing battles moves today. I wanted to try them out."

Amberpaw purred and bounded to her paws. "Bring it on," she hissed playfully. Redpaw crouched for a moment before leaping. Amberpaw leapt to her feet ready and was unprepared for when Redpaw landed in the sand in front of her. It was only too easy for him to pin her down.

"Help me," Amberpaw begged from her awkward position in the sand. Silverpaw took a quick glance at Redpaw. He was much bigger than her but she was much quicker.

She took a leap aiming for his back and as she landed she knocked him into the sand. She couldn't hold him down however and as he struggled to his feet she bounded out of reach. Her tail flickered mischievously as he shook sand from his fur.

"Good fighting."

Silverpaw whirled around to see a pale tabby shape standing behind them.

Amberpaw padded forward.

"Have you seen that crow food off our territory?" she asked Elmstripe. The young warrior nodded and glanced at Silverpaw. She stared at him curiously as Amberpaw continued, "Good riddance."

Elmstripe turned away and padded towards where Tawnyfur and Blackpelt were sharing a rabbit. With a thrill of pride Silverpaw remembered what she had caught that day. At last she was on her way to becoming a warrior.


	10. Chapter 7: Ambush

**Chapter 7 - Ambush**

Wildpaw yawned as the sunlight lit up the den. Nudging Ivypaw awake she stretched, then padded outside. Behind her she could hear Ivypaw grumbling. Outside, pale grey clouds studded the sky and the ground felt cold underfoot as she padded wearily towards the fresh kill pile. She stretched out in a patch of sunlight to warm up enjoying the feeling of the warmth on her pelt. The dawn patrol had already left and the camp was awake already. She looked around the mossy clearing for her mentor but failing to spot him she rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

She must have drifted to sleep because the next thing she knew was a paw prodding into her side. She blinked and raised her head to see Ivypaw standing beside her, a feather stuck to her chin.

"Wake up sleepy paws. If I can't doze you certainly can't either."

Wildpaw tried to hold back the fit of giggles at her sister's comical expression. Her tail flickered as she mewed "You've ...Umm.... ha-ha ....feather ...... stuck to your chin!"

Hissing in frustration Ivypaw crouched down and wiggled her haunches, ready to spring. She pawed the offending feather away and mewed, "You've asked for it." Wildpaw purred with amusement and bounded forward knocking her sister of balance. They scuffled in the dirt when Wildpaw heard a voice behind her.

"You do want to come hunting today Wildpaw?"

Shaking dirt from her ruffled fur she scrambled out from underneath her sister. She tried in vain to clean her dusty pelt as Navysky inspected her thoroughly. "We'll be doing some training today so you better get yourself ready. Ivypaw, Forestpath is over there." Nodding to Navysky, Ivypaw padded over to where the silver tom was sunning himself.

"Who are we training with?" Wildpaw asked excitedly.

"Slow down," Navysky rolled his eyes amused, "I still need to discuss with the other mentors to see what they are planning."

"All right," Wildpaw sighed. "Can I get something to eat then?"

"Yes, we won't have time when training."

Wildpaw bounded over to the fresh kill pile. She saw Pouncepaw rummage through the pile tentatively.

"Hi Pouncepaw," she mewed cheerfully. He didn't respond and Wildpaw thought he looked a bit sad.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

Sighing Pouncepaw looked up. He met her gaze for a second before looking away. "I'm fine. I suppose.... never mind."

"No, go on," she insisted. _Wow, he was a hard one to talk to._

"I guess...I'm just a little homesick... I mean what edible prey is there here?" he hissed and scattered the top few pieces with the back off his paw.

Wildpaw looked reproached at the scattered prey. "We'll have to eat that now thank you very much," she muttered as she tried to collect it all up. Grabbing a mouse she dropped it at Pouncepaw's feet. He wasn't looking at her but he seemed ashamed.

"Here, eat this. Surely RainClan catches mice as well as fish!" Her cheerful voice dropped as he didn't move. His eyes seemed to flicker towards the mouse but he looked away again.

"Fine, don't eat anything then," Wildpaw retorted angrily. Frustrated and annoyed she picked up a robin and stalked away.

She tore angrily into the feathers. _Couldn't that fur-ball at least try to settle in?_ She looked up at him in time to see Fawnpaw pad over. She whispered to him and he shook his head. Fawnpaw nudged the prey towards him and he sighed before padding away. Fawnpaw followed behind after grabbing a squirrel. Wildpaw hissed in frustration. _Why was Fawnpaw so special? Why was she the only cat he would talk to?_ _And why was he being so unfriendly?_ Shaking her head she looked up to see Nettlefur and Navysky talking together. She felt a wave of dismay run through her. She would be training with Fawnpaw. After Pouncepaw's unfriendliness training with her sister was the last thing she wanted. Trying to look positive she stood up and walked resigned over to her mentor.

"What are we doing?" she asked. Navysky turned to her and smiled. "Hunting."

Despite her annoyance Wildpaw felt a thrill run through her at the thought of running through the forest.

"Where will we be hunting?" Fawnpaw's voice brought all Wildpaw's fantasies crashing down and she turned to glare at the brown and white apprentice.

"We'll head to the burnt beech then circle back around." Nettlefur seemed distracted but Wildpaw didn't pause to think.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Navysky asked and looking around he added, "Let's go."

Fawnpaw fell into line beside Wildpaw as the headed through the forest.

"I'm sorry Pouncepaw was so difficult. It's hard for him you see, joining a new clan, a different territory..."

"He could at least try though," Wildpaw snapped. Her temper flared up again and she hissed, "It doesn't help if you're playing mother either."

Fawnpaw looked taken aback. Surprise flared across her face followed by hurt. Wildpaw was too angry to feel guilty and she turned and padded to behind her mentor.

She felt Fawnpaw's stare in her back as she padded through the forest. She tried to ignore as she noticed the colours of autumn flush the trees brown, red, orange and golden. Padding silently through the trees as only a LightningClan cat could do, she paused on the brow of the hill to scent the air. It relaxed her as the soothing scents of the forest wafted over her tinged with a slight smell of fish. Fish. Her eyes snapped open and she called in a low voice to Navysky.

"What is it?" he asked as he padded over to her. Taking another deep breath to be sure she announced, "I can smell RainClan."

"Nonsense, we're nowhere near the border," Nettlefur hissed as she came up behind her father. Navysky turned and sniffed for a few seconds before replying, "But Wildpaw is right."

Fawnpaw and Nettlefur both turned to scent while Navysky paused for thought.

"Are they trespassing," Fawnpaw asked breathless with excitement.

Wildpaw felt a cold clamminess fall over her at the thought of it. She shook it off as she looked at Navysky. He looked out over the forest until he could see something. Turning to Nettlefur, he mewed, "Let's go down to greet our guests."

As they made their way down the slope, Wildpaw heard Navysky whisper something to Fawnpaw. In the silent forest she could easily hear them. "If I give you a signal, run as fast as you can back to camp. Tell Lightstar and look after Pouncepaw. They might have come for the RainClan leader's only kit."

Wildpaw turned away not wanting to hear anymore. _So it was all about Pouncepaw again was it? _She was sick of the pale grey apprentice. She saw what Navysky had seen now. The faint rustle through the trees as the patrol moved noisily through the undergrowth. No sound carried over the still air and Wildpaw wondered with unease why they weren't talking. She started in fright when the bushes ahead of them parted to make way for the RainClan patrol. She gasped and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fawnpaw take a step back. Before them, fanning out was a large patrol of five or six cats. To Wildpaw they all looked like seasoned warriors although one or two of them looked like an apprentice. At the front was a large black tom who eyed them suspiciously. Navysky padded forward and paused before addressing this cat. "Greeting's Reedstar, what brings you here?" Navysky bowed his head before looking over the patrol carefully. _Reedstar, of course she should have recognised him from Fawnpaw's description when she went to the gathering. _Once again an image of Pouncepaw flashed to her mind.

Reedstar narrowed his eyes as he mewed slowly, "You know very well what I want. I want my son back and we are prepared to fight if necessary." Navysky shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid we can't do that. You know full well."

Reedstar bared his teeth. Then let the battle start here." He flicked his tail and the enemy line began to advance. With fright Wildpaw realised that she would soon be fighting. Trying to recap the very few battle moves she had learnt the other day she sought out an opponent among the sea of snarling warriors. Spotting a young cat that looked the same age as her she waited for Navysky's order. He had his teeth bared in a snarl and he took one stiff step forward.

"If this is really what you want Reedstar," he mewed threateningly. The RainClan leader smirked and turned to whisper something to his warriors. Then he turned back to Navysky and let out a low, deep snarl. Wildpaw felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she tensed, ready to fight. The enemy line started to pad slowly towards her and she was aware of Fawnpaw come to stand beside her. Navysky snarled again but the warriors kept coming. Wildpaw sank into a crouch trying to plan a strategy. But it wasn't long before the first blow struck. Navysky leapt forward towards the RainClan leader with his claws outstretched. Reedstar dodged out of the way and Navysky landed before turning to face his opponent. Wildpaw was distracted as a cat bundled into her. She looked up to see the small form of the tabby apprentice snarling. Hissing Wildpaw circled warily around the small she-cat planning her move. Without warning the apprentice dived for her belly. Surprised Wildpaw reared back only to bring her foot paws crashing back down onto the small cats head. Her claws were unsheathed and she raked them along her opponent's body. Shrieking with shock the tabby she-cat let out a yowl of alarm. One of the older warriors, who were hanging around the edge of the clearing watching the sport, came bounding forward to help the apprentice. Jumping up, Wildpaw took several steps back. Her eyes flicked between the two cats nervously. Uncertain she took another step back. The breath was knocked from her lungs as another pair of battling cats barrelled into her. She recognised her sister's bloodstained pelt as she staggered up and away from her opponent.

"Otterpaw, Shrewleg, are you all right?" the long legged tom asked.

"Just wait a moment while we deal with this squirrel-fur here," hissed Otterpaw, her eyes blazing.

"You're not so bad yourself fish-breathe," Wildpaw hissed and with a yowl she dived forward. She knocked the tabby apprentice of her paws this time and started to claw at the fur. Suddenly pain jolted through her as the other tom grabbed her neck scruff and pulled her off the whinging apprentice. She yowled in protest but was helpless. The small apprentice staggered to her feet and hissed, "You're not so brave now are you crow-food?"

Wincing from the pain Wildpaw twisted from Shrewleg's grasp and turned, stumbling onto her side. Leaping to her feet she raked a claw across the pale warriors face before backing off. She caught sight of her sister's gaze peering from underneath a bush before vanishing. She spotted the familiar brown and white pelt racing up the hill and with anger she thought of why.

_So she can save precious Pouncepaw's skin. _

Filled with anger she turned back to the battling cats and barely had time to see Navysky and Nettlefur pinned down before another dark shape blocked her visions. She tried to push it off as her paws collapsed underneath her and her vision blurred. But there was only that suffocating weight in the darkness. Claws ripped her fur as she fell backwards into nothingness.

The world was black. Wildpaw couldn't see a whiskers length in front of her. Her body felt as cold as ice and a numbing sensation had spread through her. _Am I dead? _Her thoughts filled with fear as she thought about the loved ones she had left behind. She hadn't even settled her argument with Pouncepaw and Fawnpaw.

_Where was she? _If she was dead then where were her warrior ancestors? Maybe she wasn't dead. The last thing she remembered was Larchtail throwing his body against her and that suffocating darkness. Now she was here. But where was here? The darkness seemed to thin for a moment and Wildpaw though she could see a white misty figure through the inky blackness. The shape was blurred and looked misty. She felt her paws and mind grow heavy again and she struggled to see the figure. Her ears flickered in surprise as a soft murmured voice echoed through her mind. It was in a singing voice that rose and fell like a rhyme.

"Linked by blood, heart and courage,

Darkness will show the way,

Thunder and Lightning will join at the head,

But rain and wind won't rest until the four are dead,

Thunder's apprentice is the first, her sibling as well

Two born from lightning, wild and fawn,

Their fates intertwine to reunite the five clans."

The voice got softer and softer until Wildpaw could hear no more yet it continued, murmuring softer than a silent stream. The misty figure began to fade and Wildpaw felt herself falling, back into the darkness.

Fawnpaw was scared. She hadn't had any training on battle moves unlike her sister. She didn't stand a chance against the trained warrior, Larchtail, and as soon as he had been distracted she had ran and hid in the bushes. She had waited as she caught her breath thinking about Pouncepaw. She must go and keep him safe, like Navysky had asked her to do. She must also get help for Wildpaw. She had peeped out from under her hiding place to see her sister glaring at her. Remembering their argument about Pouncepaw she turned and ran to the top of the slope, before looking down one last time. She had watched as her sister tried to hold off the invaders valiantly. She seemed to be holding her own against the younger apprentice but was out numbered with the warriors. Pain tore through her as she saw Wildpaw look for Navysky and Nettlefur, unaware of Larchtail, hurling his full weight at her. Caught unawares she had staggered and fallen. With glee the apprentice began to claw at her fur. The once perfect brown tabby stripes was now matted and torn with blood welling beneath the claw marks. The pale tabby tom looked on silently washing his foot paws slowly. Eventually her sister's body had gone limp and awkwardly Larchtail had stood up. The apprentice paused and seeing Wildpaw's broken and bloody body had closed her eyes and turned away. Fawnpaw thought she could faintly see the rise and fall of Wildpaw's chest gentle still moving. She couldn't bare it anymore and she turned away with the picture of her sister's broken body still in her mind.

She thought about this as she ran. _Was Wildpaw dead or still breathing? How had Navysky and Nettlefur fared? _Jumping over any roots she saw she tried to head in the rough direction of the camp. The last thing she wanted was to trip and fall when lives were at stake. She pushed her muscles to the extreme as she bounded up the southern hill. She tried not to think of the battle that was taking place at the bottom. She gradually started to recognise the familiar sloping hill that lead down to the cluster of trees where the camp lay. Her body ached as the claw marks on her back spilt fresh blood stanching the air with its smell. She almost fell head over heels as she raced down the slope arriving at the camp entrance. Without pausing she raced straight into the camp and letting out a yowl of fear, pain and anger tried to gasp in mouthfuls of air. She staggered to a stop and collapsed, unable to go no further. She watched silently as cats began to bound up to her from the dens and from patches of sunshine. Looking around wide eyed she took in the shock that her arrival had brought and the panic as cats began to whisper amongst themselves. She tried to seek out who she was looking for, that one familiar face. Her hopes dropped when there was nothing to be found and she dropped her head disappointed.

"Fawnpaw," Her head shot up. _There. _His blue eyes were startled and his grey fur was ruffled. "Pouncepaw," she gasped as he sprinted over to where she lay. Behind him Lightstar and Forestpath padded over with their ears pricked and their eyes questioning. Lightstar looked worried and whispered something to Forestpath as they approached.

"What happened?" her leader mewed sharply. Fawnpaw took a deep breath of hurried air.

"RainClan are coming.....for Pouncepaw.....patrol fighting.....south hill..." she gasped her sides heaving as she fought for air. Her eyes glazed slightly as Magicdance began to push her way to the front. Lightstar's eyes blazed with anger as she whispered, "How dare they!"

"Get Pouncepaw...out of here....now," Fawnpaw begged, still panting. She tried to stagger to her feet but Magicdance pulled her down.

"Rest here, Lightstar will send some warriors now." The medicine cat looked up at the leader and nodded once. Lightstar narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Forestpath, take Milkfoot, Emberpaw, Dewspots, and Pebbledance. Take Peachpaw with you to but leave the new apprentices. Magicdance, you go with them to treat Navysky, Nettlefur and Wildpaw's wounds. The pale grey medicine cat nodded and padded after the patrol with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Fawnpaw watched as the bounded away, turned the corner and were lost to sight. She rested her head on her paws as Sagepool padded up. She sighed as Pouncepaw lay down beside her and pressed his warm pelt to her side.

"Can you make it to the medicine cat den?" Sagepool asked gently. Fawnpaw nodded awkwardly and staggered to her feet resting her head on Pouncepaw's warm grey pelt. _What would she do if he was in RainClan? _

Each step sent pain riffling through her. She was unused to battles and pain and it hurt more than it would have if it would have been a trained warrior. _Maybe if I was trained Larchtail would have a few more wounds apart from a clawed ear. _Fawnpaw was ashamed about how badly she had fought. Even Wildpaw had done better than her. _Is she going to be all right?_ Closing her eyes against the unfamiliar pain she recalled the last few images from the battle. Wildpaw staggering and falling under Larchtail's weight, her body lying motionless....

Fawnpaw opened her eyes as they approached the medicine cat den. A tall rock stood straight up with two smaller slabs resting against it. Behind an old pine tree spread its protecting branches over it, sheltering the small den and its contents from harmful weather. Pouncepaw led her to the base of the pine tree where several small nests were waiting, ready for wounded cats. Thankfully Fawnpaw slumped down into one and relaxed as the soothing scent and feel of the wrinkled pine tree washed over her.

"How are feeling now?" Fawnpaw looked up to see the silver tabby she-cat standing over her.

"I'm just tired," she mewed, "Oh, and the claw marks really hurt. I was beaten pretty badly," she admitted shamefully, hanging her head. A fine warrior she'd make.

Sagepool nodded as she began to sort out herbs. They smelt pretty and Fawnpaw wondered what they were for.

"Don't blame yourself," Sagepool added, "You can't expect to beat a fully trained warrior with no training. When you're fully trained they'll be sorry!"

Pouncepaw nodded and Fawnpaw turned her head, surprised he was still here.

"You need to rest now," Sagepool continued as she took a mouthful of yellow petals and began chewing. She spat them onto her paw and hopped over to investigate Fawnpaw's cuts.

"Don't move now, this may sting," she warned as she slowly began spreading the paste along the wounds. Fawnpaw gasped as the healing juices touched her open wounds but gritted her teeth and was relieved to find the pain numbed.

"There, that should do it. Marigold for the wounds and a bit of thyme mixed in for the pain. Do you want some poppy seeds to help you sleep?" Fawnpaw nodded. As much as she wanted to curl up tightly and fall asleep next to Pouncepaw, she wanted to hear the news about her sister even more. _Oh when would the patrol come back? _

Pouncepaw gentle got to his paws and began to pad restlessly across the pine needle floor. His eyes were troubled.

"What's wrong, Pouncepaw?" Fawnpaw asked.

He looked up his eyes full of hurt. "How can you say that when, because of me you sit here wounded? Your sister has just fought to save me, a battle which wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. I want you to be safe but I can't do that when my old life begins to threaten my new one."

Fawnpaw's eyes widened in shock, "No" she cried.

Her thoughts were spinning. But whatever way she looked she just couldn't see how he could be wrong. Surely he was the reason that her sister lay ragged and broken out in the forest. Cats from her clan were fighting right now to save him. She sat here wounded all because as a kit Pouncepaw decided to change his loyalties. Yet despite all this she couldn't be angry at him. Instead a confusion of feelings filled her thoughts. There was compassion for the defiant young tom who felt threatened and insecure, and love for his brave and defiant nature.

"You stupid fur-ball," she whispered, her eyes filled with her confused thoughts. "We fought because you are member of our clan and those stinking fish-fur cats came trespassing on our territory."

Pouncepaw met her gaze for a silent minute. She stared back, trying to sort out her disjointed thoughts. Then at long last he smiled slightly. He gently leaned forward to touch her nose gently.

"I'm sorry about all the pain this has caused you. I ..." he faltered and his eyes flickered away briefly.

"Stupid fur-ball," Fawnpaw muttered again and the two of them burst into amused purrs. They were locked there for a while looking at each other until with a grunt of pain Fawnpaw stiffly stretched.

"Ouch," she hissed as she slowly stood up.

She knew she would have to move aside for when the patrol came back with... she didn't want to think about it. Staggering to the edge of the pine branches she peeked out.

"I'll go and look," Pouncepaw mewed padding out into the clearing.

"Don't," Fawnpaw called, looking around her worriedly.

Shaking his head in amusement he replied, "I'll be fine."

He started towards the entrance but stopped with his ears pricked. Fawnpaw listened carefully and began to make out sounds of muffled yowls.

She listened as they approached and taking a deep breath detected no strange scents.

"Do you think they won?" Pouncepaw mused.

A padding of paws erupted in the entrance and Peachpaw bounded in, grinning from head to tail.

"We showed those fish-heads who ruled. We sent them running with their little tails between their legs. I bet they're still cowering behind their mummies!" she yowled victoriously. Bounding over to Pouncepaw she continued. Fawnpaw noticed that he seemed just as happy as any cat would be that they had won.

"Where's Forestpath?" Lightstar called as she emerged from her den.

"Is Navysky all right?" she added, concern crossing her face at the thought of her deputy.

"Oh they're fine. Just the odd wound here and there. They are coming now but there are some badly injured..." she trailed off and Fawnpaw didn't miss the sad glance she cast her way.

"I ran on ahead to tell you the good news. Navysky said you should know the outcome."

Lightstar blinked thoughtfully, "Thank you, Peachpaw." It was a clear sign of dismissal but the excited apprentice didn't notice.

"Reedstar ran away after Forestpath and Navysky beat him. He was wondering why you hadn't showed up to fight."

Lightstar looked down with surprise and realizing what she had said Peachpaw looked at the ground. When Lightstar spoke her voice was amused.

"I sprained my paw while out hunting yesterday. It wasn't bad but fighting wouldn't help it. And with so few warriors who else was going to protect the remains of our clan. Ripplewave's kits will be such a big bonus to the clan when she gives birth and it was worth our while for her to be protected from harm."

Peachpaw nodded subdued. Then her ears pricked and she turned to look towards the entrance.

"Emberpaw," she called out joyfully as her brother emerged into the sunlight. Fawnpaw couldn't suppress the gasp that fought her way out her throat as she saw what he was dragging. Behind him Magicdance looked up searching for her sister. But Fawnpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from the limp body they were carrying across their shoulders.

"Wildpaw!" she cried as she raced forward. Her sister's once perfect brown tabby coat was ragged and matted with blood. Her one side with red and raw and scars crisscrossed her pelt. Emberpaw stepped back, away from the two off them as he raced off.

Fawnpaw grabbed her sister's scruff and tried to struggle with the weight. She felt a warm pelt brush against hers as Pouncepaw joined her and together they dragged Wildpaw to the small nest where Fawnpaw had just been resting.

"My daughter," Pinebranch raced down the hill sending leaves flying everywhere, behind her Ivypaw struggled after her mother. Fawnpaw realised that Emberpaw had told them of Wildpaw.

As the small family tried to comfort one another Wildpaw's body heaved convulsively as she struggled to breath. As Sagepool approached Pinebranch backed away and sat staring into nothingness. Ivypaw padded over trying to comfort her while the medicine cat pasted the wounds with the same poultice that had been used on Fawnpaw.

"Suffocated, a bit bashed, worse than it looks, struggles," she muttered then announced in a louder voice, "Wildpaw is going to be absolutely fine when she recovers."

Pinebranch appeared to visibly relax and her eyes shone with relief. Fawnpaw sighed and pressed her flank to Pouncepaw's.

"She's going to all right," she murmured to him.

"Of course," he replied and she turned to look at her sister. She looked as if she was sleeping, calm and peaceful. Maybe she was dreaming, because her head twitched a few times. Her lips moved as she mumbled something and Fawnpaw strained to hear it.

"Four....Darkness....Blood....Clans...Mist, oh the mist," she moaned gently and Magicdance padded up.

"Can you give her these?" she asked and nudged a few poppy seeds over to Fawnpaw. Nodding, she gently pawed them up and held her paw to Wildpaw's mouth. Sensing something, Wildpaw's tongue flickered out and Fawnpaw felt the warm rasp as the seeds vanished. They took effect quickly, Wildpaw's moaning grew less and she slowly relaxed into a dreamless sleep.

"Come on now," Magicdance chided, looking at Fawnpaw's weary body.

"Go to sleep before your dead on your paws," Sagepool added, walking past with a bundle of cobwebs. Silently Fawnpaw nodded and winced as she tried to walk.

"Here, have a few poppy seeds," Magicdance offered, nudging a few her way. Thanking her Fawnpaw licked them up quickly, and then followed Pouncepaw to their den. Inside the warm, safe sleeping area, Fawnpaw could see the sleeping humps of Emberpaw and Peachpaw. Ivypaw was also curled up but she looked up when Fawnpaw approached.

"How is Wildpaw?" she asked anxiously.

"Much better," Fawnpaw replied as she settled down. Yawning she pressed her pelt to Pouncepaw's and shuddered with the thrill of emotions.

"You must have had an uneventful day," Pouncepaw commented.

Ivypaw nodded and rested her head on her paws.

"Well Forestpath took me and Emberpaw out training. We were doing battle practice. Then we headed back to camp and I sat guard duty with Pinebranch. Only when Emberpaw fetched us did we know about the battle. Forestpath is amazing. I don't know why Lightstar didn't make him deputy."

"Navysky has more wisdom. And you're his first apprentice as well," Fawnpaw replied sleepily. The poppy seeds were taking affect.

"Wow," Ivypaw mewed, and paused to yawn.

"Well good night," she whispered and closed her eyes again.

Fawnpaw felt her words slur together as she replied.

"Good night."

She barely had time to feel Pouncepaw pressing up close besides her when she sank into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 8: Life Skills

**Chapter 8 – Life Skills**

"Moonpaw, wake up," Leafbrook's mew woke her from her slumber. Blinking sleepily she opened her eyes, dazzled by the bright shaft of sunlight warming her pelt. Getting to her feet she blinked sleepily around the den. She shivered in the chilly morning air wafting through from the forest entrance. Yawning she asked, "What are we doing today?"

Leafbrook was sniffing suspiciously around the rock ledges where the herbs were stored.

"Herbs, we need to gather some more before the frost kills them all. Feverfew, and Wintergreen," he mewed shortly and turned to face his apprentice.

"Go and get something to eat and wake yourself up a bit. You look dead on your paws."

Yawning again Moonpaw nodded. She missed lying in the nursery for ages each morning. Her pelt brushed past the smooth, cold tunnel to the main cave. The camp was alive with warriors talking and sunning themselves.

Silverpaw and Amberpaw were sharing a rabbit by the fresh kill pile. Padding up she grabbed a mouse and sat down besides them.

"Hi," Silverpaw mumbled as she took another mouthful of rabbit.

"Isn't the camp amazing today," Amberpaw mewed with excitement. "I had a look outside and there is frost on the ground. It is so cold!"

Moonpaw smiled, "You try sleeping near an entrance all night."

Silverpaw looked up sympathetically, "You must freeze. All the mice are so frozen..." she pawed the stiff body of the mouse Moonpaw had picked up.

"It wasn't always like this though," Moonpaw argued. Memories filled her mind as she continued.

"We used to have our camp in a sunny clearing to west. Winter's were also so much warmer," she closed her eyes imagining the warm sun on her back. When she opened them again she saw her sister and Amberpaw were staring.

"How could you possibly know that?" Amberpaw's voice was disbelieving.

Silverpaw tipped her head on the side, confused, "I don't remember Brighteye telling us that. How do you know?"

Moonpaw blinked uncertainly. "I thought someone told me. I just knew that..." she trailed off. The memory in her mind was so real. It seemed like she had been there herself.

Amberpaw blinked before continuing, "How easy do you think it will be to hunt our prey in this weather," she asked Silverpaw.

Moonpaw looked at her sister who seemed to be puzzling thoughts in her head.

"We'll probably be sliding all over the place," she mewed, chuckling. "It must be horrible when it starts to ice and snow," Silverpaw mewed thoughtfully.

"Snow, we've never lived through a snowfall. What do you think it will be like?" Amberpaw was curious.

Silverpaw looked doubtfully at her thin pelt.

"You and Moonpaw will be fine. You are both starting to grow a thicker coat already. I'm going to freeze!"

Moonpaw pawed absent minded at the long strands of fur falling from her shoulders.

"Don't worry," she mewed comfortingly, "Dawnwing always said she grew a late winter coat."

Silverpaw looked doubtful.

"Silverpaw, are you coming training or not?" Thornclaw's impatient voice called from the entrance.

"Whoops," Silverpaw mewed. "See you later," she added as she padded over to where the golden tom was waiting.

Amberpaw looked nervously around.

"I better go." she mewed hesitantly, "Blackpelt is not nice when he is in a temper."

Moonpaw nodded as she padded away. Sighing she turned to her half frozen mouse. She took a half-hearted bite, and then another when she realised how hungry she was. She finished the mouse quickly and headed back to the medicine cat den.

Leafbrook was waiting for her in the small cave. His tail swished amused.

"You took your time," he purred and Moonpaw looked at her paws.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Leafbrook's tail swished. He looked at her carefully before turning away to the herb piles.

"I want you to go and gather some wintergreen on the cliff sides. I'm going to collect feverfew by the stream."

Moonpaw's eyes narrowed, confused.

"Why aren't we going together?" she asked curiously. Leafbrook sighed and looked away.

"Do you really think I can climb cliffs with this leg," he bitterly replied as he held out his one useless leg. Moonpaw looked down at the floor again, nervously. She heard her mentor sigh quietly.

"Just make sure you are careful on the cliffs," he mewed quietly. He looked down at his leg again.

"I suppose I should tell you my story," he added as Moonpaw looked at him.

"The story of how you broke your leg?" Moonpaw guessed. Leafbrook nodded and sat down awkwardly. Curling up in a small ball with her ears pricked she listened to his story.

"When I was barely a kit the medicine cat before me had a sign. You've met her yourself, Featherwhisper."

At the sound of the grey she-cat's name Moonpaw looked up, suddenly a lot more curious.

"I see you remember her. Well, she always had a strong bond with StarClan. They sent her a sign to tell her to train me as a medicine cat apprentice. But I was young and foolhardy. My brother and I both had dreams to be great warriors. When Featherwhisper told me the news, I was horrified. I refused straight away without pausing to think about my options. And so I continued with the path of a warrior."

Leafbrook's eyes grew misty as he recalled season old memories.

"I was a moon or two into my training. I was hunting by the cliff the day before the gathering. I really wanted to go and was trying to prove my worth. I spotted a squirrel up on the cliff. I normally wouldn't have risked such a kill. The squirrel was on a narrow ledge and could leap away at any minute. But I was so young, so eager to please." Leafbrook trailed off. His voice filled with sorrow as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I decided to go and catch it. To show off how good I was. I actually made it up there and was ready to spring. I took off aiming straight for where the squirrel was feeding. But it leapt away as I landing. The force of my landing had shocked the rock ledge and it began to crumble beneath my feet. I panicked as I felt it give way beneath my feet. I felt myself falling, and as I neared the ground, tried to land properly. I remember my leg sinking beneath me as I landed with a crunch. The pain was new and unfamiliar. It was so disorientating. I lost consciousness and then remember waking up in the medicine cat den. Featherwhisper was treating me. She was so kind and gentle and I remember thinking that I wished I could be like that. I half expected my leg to heal, and then I would go back to being a warrior apprentice. But in my heart I knew that would never happen. Featherwhisper and my mentor always gave me such sad looks and would whisper when they thought I was asleep. Until one day my hopes all crumble when they finally told me the news." He sighed and looked at the ground lost in memories. Moonpaw sort of felt sorry for her mentor who was uncertain of his destiny. At least she was she of her destiny. For now.

"And so here I am," he concluded, "Featherwhisper later told me that whatever I did I couldn't escape my destiny. I think that even if the cliff hadn't fallen, I probably would have changed my path later on. I just wished I could have had more choice." He looked down at his leg again, closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he looked up.

"Well, we better be off," he mewed cheerfully. "Oh and be careful on the cliff." Moonpaw thought she caught a glint of sorrow in his eye. Standing up she nodded, "I will," she promised as she headed out of the den. She left Leafbrook standing the entrance staring into the past.

She took a deep breath at the edge of the forest. To her left the cave entrance was almost hidden by a thick covering of bushes and small trees. She blinked, trying to clear her mind of Leafbrook's confusing story. She felt honored that he told her his own experience of events rather than having the story told by one of the elders who would recount a biased account. Enjoying the feel of the autumn forest Moonpaw padded along the cliff taking the same path she and Leafbrook had taken the other day. Halfway there she turned towards the cliff face.

_I can't do this._

It looked so tall when you were standing right next to it. At least she didn't have to climb all the way up. Just a small way up...

Her eyes sought around for the thick green bush. _Where was it?_

After a while of looking she eventually spotted the green clump of Wintergreen that she was looking for. It wasn't too high up and Moonpaw headed towards it with relief. Scrambling up using the many ledges she easily reached the green healing herb. Tearing great mouthfuls out by the roots she collected what she needed and made her way down, and then back to camp. She climbed in the forest entrance and dropped the herbs by the stores. Leafbrook wouldn't be back for a while so she carefully nudged the herbs into a space on the rocky shelf. Sniffing around she found a few shrivelled berries and picked them gently up and dropped them outside. She sat down and gave her ruffled fur a lick before setting back off into the forest.

As she bounded along Moonpaw was thinking. She could really get used to this calm peaceful life as a medicine cat. Gather some herbs here, heal a cat there. It was really quite enjoyable. She knew it wouldn't always be as peaceful when the weather got colder and battles started up. But for now everything was perfect. Moonpaw gave a yowl of joy at the thrill of things. Rolling over into a pile of bright autumn leaves she sent them flying everywhere. She lay there for a moment wondering what to do next. Surely there were some other herbs to collect.

_Something for bellyaches, _a little voice inside her head was talking to her.

_There's water mint by Hill rock _Moonpaw thought and set off again, heading south. She couldn't remember Leafbrook telling her about this. She must have heard someone talk about it. Her thoughts trailed off as she began to enjoy the forest. The sun was more strongly filtered through the trees now the leaves were falling. They piled across the ground like a leafy carpet. Their colours spilled into one another, beautiful oranges, reds and yellows. Moonpaw gradually made her way southwards where there was a slight hill rising. As she got closer she could see the defined shape of the tall rock that gave the hill its name. She recalled Silverpaw telling her about her first catch here. Bounding up the hill she paused to rub her fur against the warm rock. It felt nice and she wanted to lie down and rest. But she couldn't for now. Sighing she worked her way around the rock until she came to a little stream the bubbled out from the hillside. Pausing only to lap a few drops up she followed it away from the standing tall. Presently she came to an unfamiliar bunch of leafy green stems. After picking a clump of them she followed the stream the way she had come.

She dropped her burden at the base of the tall rock to rest. Glancing at the setting sun she bunched her muscles and leapt up towards the sky. Her claws found the odd hold to allow her to drag herself to the top. She paused for a moment, catching her breath and balance before she turned to look out towards the direction of the camp. The view was astounding to her. She was higher up than all the trees and could see through the bare branches down towards the forest below. To the north-easterly direction she saw the great cliffs set against the background sky. She could also make out the black fissure where the camp lay. Looking around she thought she could also see the old clearing where no trees grew. There was also one tree slightly taller than the other which she assumed was the great chestnut. Moonpaw sighed as she looked around. This was her home. This was where she belonged.

"Amberpaw, where are you?" Blackpelt's call woke Silverpaw from her sleep. Next to her she felt Redpaw stir in his sleep. Blinking sleepily she looked around. She yawned and stretched before clambering to her feet. Glancing around the silent den she stuck her head outside. Blackpelt was sitting impatiently by the fresh kill pile. He glared at her as she stuck her head out and she ducked her head nervously.

Amberpaw isn't in here," she mewed glancing over her shoulder to check the gloomy cave. Blackpelt's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Well if you see her tell her we are hunting later."

Silverpaw nodded and watched as Blackpelt stalked off his tail swishing in the air. Turning around she padded back into the sheltered crevice. Moss scattered across the floor as she bounced back to where Redpaw was curled up.

"Wake up," she hissed and prodded him with one paw.

"What, Uh Go way..." he muttered and swatted blindly at her with his paws. Silverpaw easily dodged and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Blackpelt is in a real mood this morning. Amberpaw vanished and he can't find her to tell her to clean out the dens. I bet if he catches any apprentices lazing around he'll put them to work."

Her subtle threat seemed to work as he jolted upright, almost knocking her sideways. He eyed her nervously.

"Amberpaw went on the dawn patrol," Redpaw mewed, "She woke me up leaving."

Silverpaw let out a purr of amusement. She turned and headed for the entrance.

"You can be the one to tell her mentor then."

She heard his hiss of frustration as she bounded from the den.

Blinking in the bright sunlight she made her way over to the fresh kill pile. It was almost empty and she pawed through to examine the pitiful remains. Sighing she gave up and turned towards the medicine cat den. Padding along the narrow passage she wondered what Thornclaw was going to teach her today. Emerging into the den she spotted Leafbrook standing by a pile of rocks. Her sister was a dark shadow in the background.

"Leafbrook,"

He turned at the sound of her voice. Silverpaw saw Moonpaw's ears flicker in recognition.

"I want some mouse bile to clean the elder's fur," she asked remembering when Spottedcoat was complaining the night before.

Leafbrook nodded and turned to Moonpaw.

"Can you find that while I push all these rocks outside," he meowed and stared to scrape the rocks into a pile.

"What happened," Silverpaw was curious about the mess. Moonpaw was turned towards some rocky shelves and busy working but she replied anyway.

"The cold has made the rocks crumble. We are trying to get rid of all the loose debris." She turned around a stick held in her mouth. Setting it down Silverpaw could see the clump of moss on the end.

"It will make a nice place to treat injured cats," Silverpaw commented, picking up the stick.

Moonpaw nodded in agreement.

"Make sure you don't get any of that on your paws," Moonpaw motioned towards the strong smelling substance on the moss. "If you do wash your paws in some water, don't lick." she advised.

Silverpaw turned away from her sister and the pile of rubble.

"See you later," Moonpaw added and Silverpaw flicked her tail, unable to talk around the stick in her mouth.

She headed towards the small den in the shelter of the High ledge where the elders slept. Padding across the clearing she saw Redpaw examining the deflated fresh kill pile. Brushing aside the moss that grew on the sheltered rock she looked in to the warm den. In the gloom she could see the shapes of the two elders, Brighteye and Spottedcoat.

"Brighteye," she called hesitantly. The pale brown elder raised her head.

"Silverpaw, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here to check your ticks," Silverpaw replied.

The elder wrinkled her nose before prodding her den mate in the ribs. He looked up with tired eyes.

"What is it?" he grumbled blinking around the den.

"Come out into the sunlight where Silverpaw can check us for ticks."

The old tom struggled to his feet with Brighteye helping him.

"Silverpaw, I don't remember no cat named that. Who's her mother?"

Silverpaw rolled her eyes at the old tom's mutterings. He was going a bit crazy nowadays.

Brighteye sighed as she tried to explain. "Dawnwing's two kits were named apprentices a while ago now."

As they padded out into the light of the bigger cave Spottedcoat looked at Silverpaw closely.

"She looks just like Meltingfur, doesn't she?"

The blind she-cat sighed and turned her blind gaze towards Silverpaw.

"So they say, so they say."

Silverpaw was relieved when she could finally be released from searching for ticks. It was a tiring job which she would have avoided had Thornclaw not instructed her to do it yesterday. She was glad to have it over with. Flopping down beside the empty fresh kill pile she lay still as the sunlight cast a narrow beam over her pelt. Sighing she looked around the clearing for her mentor. She spotted Thornclaw chewing a ragged mouse and she bounded over to him.

"What are we doing today?" she asked padding up to him.

Her mentor looked up and taking one last gulp of his mouse stood up.

"I'm going to teach you a bit about the other clans. Are you ready?"

Silverpaw nodded enthusiastically. She followed her mentor as they added out into the small clearing at the entrance to the cave. Nodding to Speckleleaf who was guarding the entrance the two of them continued out into the forest.

"Where are we going to train?" Silverpaw bounced around following her mentors ginger pelt as he walked through the forest.

"The sandy hollow at the bottom of the great chestnut," Thornclaw replied and he turned to face his wayward apprentice.

"Why don't we see if you know the way," he suggested and Silverpaw padded happily into the lead. Taking a narrow worn path southwards she followed ducking past thick brambles.

"I hate the thick parts of the forest," she hissed as a thorn raked her pelt.

"We used to live in a clearing to the west but it was burned in a forest fire," Thornclaw commented as he manoeuvred around the offending bramble bush.

Silverpaw's ears flickered at this information. That was just what Moonpaw had said yesterday.

"As the tales go, Thunder and Lightning argued over their territory. There was some sort of sign that granted Lightningstar the right to the sunny forest while we get the thick part. Apparently it has grown up recently although it looks just the same to me." He purred in amusement at something but Silverpaw was to busy trying to walk the narrow overgrown path. She struggled through a thick fern and sighed when her paws touched sand.

"We are here," she mewed in relief. Thornclaw poked his head out behind her.

"Well done," he congratulated her. "But next time can we take the path?"

He motioned towards a well worn path through the trees. To her dismay Silverpaw saw that it was much easier than the thick shrubbery they had just come through. She snarled in frustration and Thornclaw flicked her with his tail gently.

"Don't worry. We will go back that way. It's much easier," he purred with laughter. Silverpaw hissed again and sat down on the warm sand.

"What are we learning now?" she asked trying not to look too embarrassed.

Thornclaw sat down in a little hollow and scraped the sand with his foot.

"You are going to learn about the other four clans. But first of all, give me some information on a ThunderClan cat."

Silverpaw sifted through the sand with her paws. "We love the sun, we are good at pouncing for our prey in the thick forest and are quite strong," she paused.

"Very good," Thornclaw congratulated her. And our weaknesses?" he asked.

Silverpaw blinked. "We take risks. We are also slow so quick cats are much faster. Umm, anything else?"

_What else is there?_

"No that's about it," Silverpaw was relieved to hear. "We need to be careful when fighting cats quicker than us and think carefully about what we do. That's one our strengths."

Thornclaw stretched to his feet. "ThunderClan cats are also much bigger and bulkier. In a battle, try to use your weight and strength to your advantage."

Silverpaw nodded, storing away these tips.

"RainClan are fatter than us," Thornclaw continued. "Their pelts are sleek from the fish that they eat."

"So they'll be even slower," Silverpaw guessed. She remembered how clumsy their movements were. _Fish faces_. Her lips curled back in disgust.

"I bet they aren't good at anything," she hissed scornfully. Thornclaw's eyes narrowed. "They are strong fighters who use their claws a lot."

Silverpaw shivered at the thought of the pale tabby warriors sharp claws...

"And LightningClan," she changed the subject.

"The silent stalkers," Thornclaw mused, "They could sneak up on you even though you were wide awake and standing guard."

"What are their weaknesses?" Silverpaw asked curiously.

"They're weak and small," he answered.

"So they are easy to beat," Silverpaw made a guess.

Thornclaw purred.

_What's so funny?_

"They are quick though, and deadly," Thornclaw solemnly mewed. "They are quite friendly when you get to know them though."

Silverpaw considered this for a moment. Could she have friends in an enemy clan?

"What do you know about ShadowClan?" Thornclaw prompted his distracted apprentice.

Silverpaw looked up suddenly surprised. She was vividly reminded of the RainClan patrol talking about the elder.

"_I heard Rushpool tell Splashheart's kittens that ShadowClan drop their kittens over the cliff."_ Silverpaw remembered the conversation.

"Don't they like the dark?" she queried uncertainly.

Nodding Thornclaw shook sand from his ginger brown fur.

"They tend to hunt at night in their spaced out pine forest."

"They wouldn't last a day here," Silverpaw retorted gesturing at the tangled forest with one paw.

"But they would excel in other parts," her mentor added, turning to the sunnier open patches beneath the wide trees.

"And WindClan are fast," Silverpaw guessed. "And smell like rabbits."

The ginger tom nodded. "They are quick to retreat to if they attack but defend more strongly."

_How in StarClan am I supposed to know that?_

Silverpaw shook her head in despair overwhelmed with all the information. Thornclaw smiled grimly.

"You will soon learn for yourself when you meet the other clans." His eyes narrowed. "In peace as well as in battle."

Silverpaw shivered although she was uncertain whether it was the cold wind or from fear.

"We should be getting back to camp," Thornclaw commented. "It's getting cold. I'd say we are in for some bad weather."

"I'm f-froze," Silverpaw was surprised to find herself stuttering.

"Come on then," Thornclaw ordered, "But lets take the easy path."

Silverpaw's pelt felt hot with embarrassment despite the chill in the air.

She was glad to finally stretch her legs and run home. It warmed her blood and she was much warmer by the time they reached the cave. Willowear was guarding the entrance now and Thornclaw stepped forward to greet his mate. Silverpaw was relieved to bound into the warmer cave and grab a vole from the now overflowing fresh kill pile. Settling down with her back pressed against a sun warmed rock she started to eat. Half way through her meal Amberpaw settled down besides her with a still warm mouse in her jaws.

"I just got back from a hunting patrol," she commented as she dropped it on the cave floor. Silverpaw smiled.

"I was training with Thornclaw," she told her friend.

"Was Blackpelt angry with you?" Silverpaw asked eager to hear her friend's fate.

"He wanted to know where I'd been and then he took me straight back out on a hunting patrol." Amberpaw's defiant tone made Silverpaw purr. She gulped the last of her mouse and turned to give Amberpaw's ruffled fur a lick. The two of them began to groom their pelts and share tongues, a common exchange of friendship. Meanwhile the sun gradually began to sink lower and the sky was stained scarlet. It wasn't going to be for long, Silverpaw thought as she watched the dark, threatening clouds heading their way. A storm was brewing, threatening to disturb the quite peace that was already settled.


	12. Chapter 9: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 9 – Things better left unsaid**

Her bones ached. Her scars were red and raw and her body felt stiff. But she was alive. However, right now, Wildpaw didn't feel that alive.

"It hurts," she complained to Magicdance as the medicine cat came over to check her.

"Of course it does and it will only get better if you stop moving," the silver grey she-cat chided.

"But it's cold," Wildpaw mewed sullenly resting her head on her paws.

She stared at the puddle in front of her, "And wet," she added remembering how the rain had poured down the night before.

"But you were dry," Magicdance reminded Wildpaw.

She let out low hiss and sighed. Lying in the medicine cat den for three days was not her idea of fun.

"When can I start training again?" she asked hopefully. She had been asking the same question each day now.

"If you behave yourself, tomorrow," Magicdance concluded her treatment and padded to the sheltered rock ledge. Wildpaw looked around the sheltered den. The fallen rocks provided a perfect shelter for the herbs to be stored. Another leaning rock provided enough room for the two medicine cats to sleep while Wildpaw had bedded down by the herbs. She had been moved from under the pine branches to here when the strong wind had started. Walking was easier now but she had almost become accustomed to the numbing ache. She stared around the den she had been looking at for the past couple of hours.

_Boring._ There was only one word for it. She was bored.

"Can't I even go outside," she begged as Sagepool entered. Magicdance turned to her patient with practised patience.

"You have to rest."

"I can rest outside," she was persistent. Anything was better than lying in here all day.

She had gained consciousness sometime early morning after the battle. Her wounds had ached and her body was stiff but apart from that she was healthy and ready to go. Fawnpaw and Pouncepaw had visited her numerous times. Ivypaw had also dropped in several times to say hi. After three day Wildpaw was tired of Fawnpaw and Pouncepaw's apologies for abandoning her and for being rude. She had accepted them with good grace and was trying to forget bad memories of the past. But the battle lurked in her mind. Her defencelessness constantly nagged at her consciousness. Navysky had told her it was an unfair fight. Two warriors and an apprentice against her was hardly an equal fight. The huge patrol easily triumphed against the two warriors and their apprentices but when faced with equal numbers all plans were abandoned.

Once all the blood had been cleaned away from her fur the wounds didn't look as bad. They hurt though and her legs had been so stiff. Fawnpaw had also kept asking what she had dreamed but Wildpaw had just shaken her head and told her that she remembered nothing other than the battle.

"Maybe she should be let out," Sagepool took comfort on Wildpaw, "Just into the clearing."

Magicdance was considering it.

"Please," Wildpaw begged, trying to sway her chances.

"All right, but just into the clearing," Magicdance called as she padded out of the den. Wildpaw's tail flickered with excitement. _At last she could go outside._

She limped outside only to be dazzled by the bright shaft on sunlight that fell on her. The trees had lost some more leaves that now lay in piles around the clearing. Wildpaw could see Ripplewave resting outside the nursery. Pinebranch was besides her. Staggering to a halt by a sheltering bush she settled down on a mossy clump of grass. She proceeded to devour a robin she had snagged of the fresh kill pile. It was young and scrawny and the feathers tickled her throat, but it was food in her hungry belly. Yawning, her claws slid out and sank into the soft grass. Resting her head on her paws she stared lazily around the camp while her tail flickered. She felt her eyes closing and very soon was lulled into slumber.

"Look at my squirrel; it's bigger than yours,"

"No way, yours just has a bushier tail."

"Well I have a pigeon that is bigger than both of your puny squirrels."

"You didn't catch it, Dewspots did."

"But I scared it out of the tree."

"You got yourself stuck in the process."

Wildpaw rose groggily from her sleep. Gazing around camp she stared towards the camp entrance. Ivypaw, Fawnpaw and Pouncepaw had just arrived home from hunting. Their excited chatter had woken her up. Sighing she closed her eyes again but soon gave up as they bounced over to her.

"Wildpaw, how are you?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"When will you be able to start training again?"

"Calm down," Wildpaw hissed, her tail flicking in the shadows. Pouncepaw kneaded the ground impatiently while Ivypaw lay down besides her and started to eat one of the squirrels.

"How are you feeling?" Fawnpaw asked tenderly making Wildpaw wince. She didn't need her sister's sympathy.

"I'm fine, just a bit stiff," she muttered, blinking as her eyes watered slightly from the sharp jab of pain from behind her neck.

"Can you start training soon?" Pouncepaw tilted his head. His face showed curiosity and Wildpaw smiled.

"Hopefully tomorrow, if Magicdance doesn't change her mind," she meowed.

Ivypaw paused with a mouthful of squirrel in her mouth.

"Whose squirrel was the biggest?" she asked swallowing. With yowls of protest she was sent bowling over as Wildpaw nudged her sharply and Fawnpaw pushed. Wildpaw avoided the flying sand as her sisters scuffled on the ground. Pouncepaw hovered near the back, nervously. Wildpaw gazed at him. So this was the cat that had captured her sister's heart. She twitched her whiskers and nudged the squirrel over to him.

"Have some," she offered. To her delight he ate without complaining like he had the other day. _Maybe he can become a LightningClan cat after all._

"You can go and do some _light _training today," Magicdance mewed. Wildpaw nodded obediently not missing her hint. The sun had risen high in the autumn sky an the frost had stained the grass white. Wildpaw watched her breath puff into a little white cloud before fading.

"Are you coming training today?" Fawnpaw's voice could be heard from the entrance. Walking slowly to avoid the piles of herbs that littered the floor Wildpaw looked for her sister. She saw the familiar brown and white head poking into the den. Sagepool padded up and cleared some old herbs from the floor.

"Take it easy," she warned Wildpaw.

_As if I didn't know that._

She turned to Fawnpaw, "Tell my father not to train her to hard. Her leg still needs to heal."

Fawnpaw looked mystified. "Your father?"

_Father?_

Sagepool turned her gaze away, hiding her expression. "Navysky, he's my father."

Fawnpaw's puzzled expression cleared. Wildpaw looked at Sagepool who had turned her back on the two apprentices.

"Let's go," Wildpaw mewed in Fawnpaw's ear but her sister didn't take a hint.

"Who's your mother?"

The tension crackled like lightning yet Wildpaw was unaware of the reason. Sagepool's fur had risen slightly yet she replied anyway, "Pebbledance."

_What was wrong with that?_

"What about Nettle...?"

"We need to go," Wildpaw hissed cutting of the end of Fawnpaw's question. Her sister gave her an annoyed glance before turning and stalking out of the den. Wildpaw turned to give Sagepool an apology but found the silver medicine cat emerged in working with herbs. She seemed not to have heard the last comment.

"Sorry," Wildpaw muttered but as she turned away, she saw Sagepool's ears flicker back uncertainly.

She turned towards the sunlight and padded out into the sunlight. Her sister was waiting for her an uncertain expression on her face.

"What did you ask that for," Wildpaw hissed. _Mousebrain._

Fawnpaw stuttered, "I-I wanted to know."

"It's private," Wildpaw stared at her sister in confusion.

"But Nettlefur is my mentor, and Navysky is yours,"

"Still,"

Fawnpaw sighed. "I want to know what happened. Is it so bad learning about our clan's history?"

Wildpaw blinked. She hadn't considered this.

"Will you do me a favour and ask Navysky about his daughters? For me? Please?" Fawnpaw begged.

Wildpaw hesitated. Why had Sagepool been so tense when asked such a simple question. She wanted to know.

"Please," Fawnpaw added.

"I'll see what I can do," Wildpaw promised. That way she didn't have to say anything. She had a choice.

"Thank you," Fawnpaw sounded happy. She glanced around the clearing. "I should go. I'll see you later then."

_See you._

Wildpaw watched silently as Fawnpaw padded away. What had she just promised?

"Wildpaw? Can you train?" She looked up to see Navysky lying by the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes, I just have to take it easy," Wildpaw replied hurriedly. Navysky blinked.

"How about some battle training then?"

_So I can defend myself properly._

Her mentor saw her distress. "It was an unfair fight," he mewed darkly. "You couldn't have done any better than you did."

Wildpaw looked at her paws.

Navysky stretched and clambered to his feet. "Let's see what we can do."

Wildpaw dutifully followed her mentor out into the forest. Her wounds felt better but the raw scars sometimes still felt tender and painful. But she would just have to be brave and endure it if she wanted to be a warrior.

"Duck when he swipes at you. You're small enough to roll underneath. Aim for the belly, one hit can disable your opponent." Navysky shouted orders to her as she battle Emberpaw. They had found him and Pebbledance who had taken over his apprenticeship since Ripplewave moved to the nursery. Navysky had set her up with a duel and had gone to sit by Pebbledance and shouted instructions.

"Roll, don't let him catch you," Navysky cried as Wildpaw tried to avoid Emberpaw's stomping paws. She scrambled upright a tail's length away and stared warily at her opponent.

"Never make the first move," Pebbledance added helpfully, gazing at her apprentice.

"We'll be here all day," Wildpaw joked as she sat down and shook moss from her pelt. She sidestepped quickly as Emberpaw charged and he slid past her only to turn to face her. His hackles were raised as he sank into a stalk and crept forward. Wildpaw backed away cautiously watching what he was doing. She shivered as his threatening stance reminded her of the approaching enemy.

"Concentrate," Navysky's chiding voice brought her back to her senses. She paused, suddenly aware of her back pressed against a tall boulder. Her fur pricked. Emberpaw stalked forward.

She let out a snarl and screeched as she slid forward. Her footpads were outstretched aiming for his legs. She skidded on the wet ground and knocked the surprised apprentice of his paws. He fell onto his side and Wildpaw turned herself around to face him again. She aimed a mock swipe at his ears as they circled each other. Emberpaw swung a sheathed paw when she got to close causing her to back away from his heavy paw.

"Try to overbalance him," Navysky advised, "He's big, knock him over,"

"Are you going to listen to your mentor," snarled Emberpaw, goading her on. Wildpaw hesitated, her ears flickering uncertainly. _What should she do?_

"You probably should have stayed in the nursery play fighting," Emberpaw hissed._ That's it!_

Wildpaw's tail flickered and she backed away. She was filled with anger and his snide comments and exhilaration of the fight.

"You probably should pick on someone your own size," she snarled. Then she leapt. Emberpaw moved back in alarm but Wildpaw had bounded to the side. Tailing his one flank she stalked forward, mimicking his move earlier.

Emberpaw turned and threw out a paw but Wildpaw kept moving. Emberpaw missed and he was now wildly off balanced. Circling around the back off him she brought her paws crashing down on his side. She had won. Taking Navysky's advice she had overbalanced him. _I'm a warrior._

Pride glowed through her as she turned to face the older cats. A cuff around her ear knocked her forward. She turned to see Emberpaw, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Never think your enemy is defeated until they are." His eyes had lost that hard edge and Wildpaw was happy to have the Emberpaw she knew back.

"Well done," Navysky congratulated. "Nice stalking move there," he told Emberpaw, "Although don't back your enemies into a corner. They tend to panic and make rash decisions," he glared at Wildpaw who was unaffected by the warning.

"I took your advice," she reminded him. Navysky's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"That's what mentor's are here for."

"Can I try that badger attack you showed me the other day," Emberpaw begged Pebbledance. She smiled.

"Of course," she agreed.

"I'd like to see this," Navysky agreed and sat back down, his eyes narrowed against the glare to watch closely.

"Wildpaw, you'll be the badger, Emberpaw's going to try and leap onto your back. Is that all right?"

Wildpaw nodded as she stood in the centre of the mossy clearing. The soft moss was springy underfoot and the towering boulders surrounded the edges.

"Move when he jumps. You don't want Emberpaw landing on you." Pebbledance padded back to where Navysky was sat watching. Emberpaw walked around behind her. She readied herself.

"You make a great mentor," Navysky was mewing.

"Thank you," Pebbledance replied. She pressed her head against Navysky's warm pelt.

"I have something I want to ask you," she mewed quietly and Wildpaw had to staring to hear.

_What are you doing? Concentrate!_

Paws were approaching from behind slowly.

"You can ask me anything," Navysky nuzzled her fondly.

Pebbledance sighed. "Do you really want me to be your mate?"

Wildpaw was shocked. The paw thuds grew steadier but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Navysky was shocked, "Of course I do, I have three lovely daughters that I love and a loving mate."

"But what about..."

Navysky interrupted before Wildpaw could hear what she was going to say.

"That is past and you are present. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Everything was silent. The paw thuds had stopped. It was all silent. Then the worlds crashed down on her.

"That hurt," she complained to Emberpaw as they headed back to camp.

"Off course it would have. You didn't even move."

"I was distracted," she argued.

"Warriors don't get distracted," Navysky mewed gravely as he turned his head to face her. Wildpaw sighed. How was she supposed to be listening to what the two warriors had been saying _and_ remember to move out of the way of Emberpaw? But then she wasn't meant to be listening in on private conversations.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Emberpaw's jump had taken him directly on top of her. It was so well executed that his landing was perfect. It was just in the wrong place. Wildpaw had been so surprised to find a heavy weight pressing her to the ground. Fortunately for her Emberpaw had the sense to leap off her quickly so there was no damage done. She sighed. At least Fawnpaw would be happy with the information. It ought to satisfy her curiosity to prevent her probing around in other cat's matters. Wildpaw blinked sleepily. She would be looking forward to a rest in the apprentice den after all this excitement.

_Where was she? _After coming back from hunting Fawnpaw had hung like a ghost around camp for her sister. The mystery surrounding Navysky and his daughters was so enticing. Her curiosity would not be satisfied until she could have every ounce of information she could get. The questions just kept coming and she could hardly wait for Wildpaw to arrive back. She tossed a small mouse around impatiently. It was small and she wasn't hungry.

"You shouldn't toss your food around like that," Sloefur advised as the elder padded over to the fresh kill pile.

"Sorry," Fawnpaw muttered and sat down. She took a mouthful of the mouse and her tail twitched impatiently. Her mouse was gone before her impatience was. She then started to pace around the clearing, annoying Ivypaw.

"Stop pacing for StarClan's sake," Ivypaw hissed. Fawnpaw stopped and sat down but she couldn't remain still for long. With a disgruntled hiss her sister turned and padded into their den. Fawnpaw stared after her. Why was everyone annoyed with her? She scraped at the ground impatiently listening for the familiar voice.

"That was great training today you two. Take some food and rest. Emberpaw, you're on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

Fawnpaw looked up at Navysky's voice. She spotted his dark grey-blue fur at the entrance and just behind, her sisters brown tabby pelt. Shifting her weight from paw to paw she waited impatiently. She watched as Wildpaw padded into camp and after grabbing a vole of the pile of fresh kill she padded over to Fawnpaw.

Fawnpaw waited until Wildpaw had settled down before blurting out, "What did you discover?" She watched hesitantly as her sister's ears flickered and after swallowing a mouthful of vole began to talk.

"His mate is Pebbledance," she started and Fawnpaw interrupted quickly, "We all know that," she meowed, "Anything else?"

Wildpaw took the last bite of vole and sat chewing for a while.

"Well," Fawnpaw pressed.

"She wanted to know whether he loved her. She thought he didn't because of something in the past."

"Is that all?"

Fawnpaw was desperate. They were so close yet so far. But she had pushed her sister too much.

Wildpaw's lip curled back. "I mind my own business unlike some cats. I don't want to try to find information for you and then get flattened by the cat I'm meant to be battling."

Fawnpaw took a hesitant step back. She hadn't realised, hadn't thought. The picture of Wildpaw when she lay broken and bloody was still fresh in her mind.

"Thank you," she quietly mewed. Wildpaw sighed and turned around to lick her ruffled fur.

"Come on," Wildpaw sighed as she motioned towards the apprentice den with her tail. Fawnpaw started forward to their warm den as the chill of the night set in.

"Nettlefur, can you go on a patrol with Fawnpaw, Dewspots and Pouncepaw?"

The black warrior nodded. Signalling to Dewspots and their apprentices she turned and headed to the entrance. Fawnpaw trailed behind with Pouncepaw, keeping her eyes open for the chance to ask Nettlefur some questions. Pouncepaw was chattering about something but her thoughts were elsewhere and she didn't hear him when he tried to warn her.

"Look out," he shouted as a tree loomed in front of her. She skidded to a halt but couldn't avoid crashing her nose against it. She rubbed it with one paw.

"Owww," she complained.

"Look where you are going next time," Nettlefur chided as she turned away. Fawnpaw saw Dewspots tail vanish in the distance and she sighed and padded after her mentor.

"Silly mouse-brain," Pouncepaw purred. "Are you all right?" Fawnpaw couldn't miss the concern in his voice. It set her heart ablaze with a burning fire. "I'm fine now," she replied, twitching her nose.

"You look like a rabbit," Pouncepaw joked. He twitched his whiskers when she turned to stare at him.

"Do not," Fawnpaw protested.

"Do,"

"Do not,"

"Do,"

"Be quiet back there," the two apprentices fell silent as Dewspots padded back towards them. He narrowed his eyes and Fawnpaw looked at the ground trying to hide a grin.

"Well, are you coming," the calico tom mewed shortly before turning abruptly round.

"Come on," Fawnpaw muttered to Pouncepaw. He nodded and they bounded forward to catch up with their mentor.

"Do," he whispered playfully as they approached Nettlefur. He ducked as Fawnpaw swiped his ears playfully.

"Stop fooling," the black she-cat hissed, "We're meant to be on a border patrol.

_And I'm meant to be asking you questions._

However Fawnpaw remained silent as they padded silently along the riverbank. They spotted no patrol but the scent markers that wafted across the river were still fresh. Dewspots led them towards the cliff, avoiding the waterfall in the distance. Its roar was loud even though they never came that close. The followed the cliff along the border with ShadowClan, stopping to collect a scrap of fallen prey.

"Prey must be stupid," Pouncepaw commented.

"It just didn't know the cliff was there," Fawnpaw commented. "Imagine just running and then..." her voice trailed off. How horrid.

"Have any cats fallen?" Pouncepaw questioned the mentor's.

"Not that I know of," Nettlefur replied, "Dewspots?"

He turned. "There was a cat once. She fell and broke her leg. It healed with time though like all things do."

_That's all?_

She had expected lots of long stories but none were given.

"It's very rare," Dewspots added as an after thought, answering her mental question. "ShadowClan are very careful near the cliff, WindClan to.

"One of the RainClan elders told the kits that ShadowClan dropped their kittens over the cliff." Pouncepaw mewed, his lip curling.

_How cruel! I bet it's a lie. Who would do that?_

"Well let's hope we don't find any kits," Nettlefur snapped. Her face showed exactly what Fawnpaw was feeling. She was horrified at the act, and felt sad for the kitten's deaths, despite whether the story was true or not. Pouncepaw took one last glance at the towering cliff top before turning to follow them back into the forest.

Once in the forest Fawnpaw started to put her plan into action. She felt guilty when she let out a false gasp of pain. It wasn't hard and Pouncepaw bounded up to her straight away.

"Are you ok?" he asked nosing her gently.

"I'm fine," she breathed, "Just a thorn; go on ahead, I'll catch you up."

"I'll stay with you," Nettlefur mewed padding over. _Yes._

"Do you need help getting it out," she mewed gently. Once again Fawnpaw felt a wave of guilt.

"No, I think it fell out," she lied. "It just hurt." She gave it a quick lick, pretending to get any dirt out.

"Be careful it doesn't get infected," Nettlefur warned.

"My mother would worry," Fawnpaw agreed. Nettlefur turned to go and Fawnpaw stood up.

"You must be so lucky having Navysky as a father," Fawnpaw commented carefully.

"He's a kind and caring father." Nettlefur's voice was level and betrayed no hint of emotion.

"What happened to your mother?" _This was it_.

Nettlefur visibly tensed. Her ears fluttered nervously but her voice remained calm. Her body was turned away so Fawnpaw failed to see the flash of sadness that crossed her face.

"She died when I was small. I don't remember her. There were no medicine cats as the last one had died only the moon before."

Fawnpaw was filled with a wave of sympathy. How sad.

"She caught green cough and it turned to black cough. She died within a day."

Her voice faded into a stony silence. Fawnpaw lowered her head.

"I-I'm sorry," she mewed quietly.

Nettlefur nodded. "We better catch up with Dewspots," she mewed quietly and bounded away leaving Fawnpaw to her thoughts. She was surprised at the outcome but it just gave her more questions. What about the twin medicine cats? Navysky was their father to. What about Pebbledance? Where did she fit in? Fawnpaw sighed. She had made a little progress but she sensed her mentor had been pushed to far. She didn't want to pry more than was necessary. But how long would it take to uncover the truth. Secrets left to long begin to fester and could cause wounds in her clan. She wanted to bring things out into the light to help understand the world around her a bit more and help understand her clan mates.


	13. Chapter 10: Rain

**Chapter 10 - Rain**

The sun dawned bright and early the next day. It didn't remain that way for long though. Dark clouds scurried across the sky and by mid-day it had started to rain. It continued during the night and Moonpaw woke to a damp world the next morning. A large raindrop landed on her nose waking her from her slumber. She sat up sleepily just as another large raindrop ran down the rock and fell on her head.

"Oh," she mewed, surprised and she looked up at the offending rain outside. The sky was grey while the trees were bare with only a few splashes of colour here and there. Most of the leaves now lay, brown and crumpled on the forest floor. Stepping back into the shelter of the cave Moonpaw shivered in the chilly air.

Without waking Leafbrook who was still curled up in his nest she padded though to the main cave. She spotted Olivekit peeping out from the nursery at the camp outside.

"Do you want to come out?" she asked the small, dark grey kit. He looked at her happily.

"May I?" he squeaked. She smiled, "Of course, I'll tell your mother I took you out if she asks."

Olivekit nodded excited and crept cautiously out of the nursery.

"Is it quiet in there?" Moonpaw asked, remembering all her happy moments in there.

"It is after you and Silverpaw left. But I have Oakkit and Beechkit."

Moonpaw twitched her whiskers.

"Shall I take you to see the elders? Brighteye could tell you a story." she suggested as she watched the playful kitten look around.

"Sure," Olivekit seemed cheerful enough so she led him across the camp where a few warriors were mulling around. As they reached the narrow crack of the den, three cats bounded into the cave, their pelts flattened to their pelts.

"It's pouring down there," Tawnyfur spat as she shook water from her fur.

"You've got that right," her brother moved out of the way of the flying droplets.

Rockfur sat down and started to squeeze the water out.

"All the prey will drown in this before we do," he commented.

Whiteheart padded into the clearing after examining the fresh-kill pile.

"We'll starve before we drown if there is no prey," he stated.

"That is, if the forest doesn't flood." Elmstripe mewed. "Did you see the stream by RainClan? Yesterday it was the highest it's been for ages."

"It's burst the bank," Tawnyfur replied. Rockfur padded over.

"There are huge puddles this side of the border. The stream is about a fox-tail higher than normal though."

"What will RainClan do if their territory floods?" Speckleleaf joined in the conversation. Moonpaw turned away. She was freezing just standing around and listening to the warrior's conversation. Olivekit had left and she hurriedly squeezed into den.

Once her eyes adjusted to the gloom she could make out the small kit talking to Brighteye. Spottedcoat was blinking sleepily, his head half raised. She padded over and mewed quietly to him.

"How is your shoulder feeling?" Spottedcoat blinked up at her.

"Featherwhisper?" he asked squinting. Moonpaw sighed. Sometimes the old tom's memory loss made him just plain annoying.

"No this is Moonpaw," Brighteye nudged him. "Silverpaw's sister."

"Gah, I can't see in this light. Let's go outside." he spat. He staggered to his paws and Moonpaw stepped aside to let him past. Olivekit bounded after him and Brighteye followed. Moonpaw brushed past the dangling trails of moss and out into the cave. Spottedcoat had settled down with Olivekit bouncing around happily.

"Let's see you now," Spottedcoat mewed staring at her. Moonpaw felt embarrassed and licked her ruffled chest fur. "You're Silverpaw's sister then. Featherwhisper is your mentor," the tom concluded.

"No, she's Leafbrook's apprentice," Brighteye corrected. She shot an apologetic glance at Moonpaw.

"How is your shoulder?" Moonpaw asked again. Spotted coat blinked.

"Well it's been stiff with all this cold but it hasn't hurt." Moonpaw padded forward and sniffed it.

"If it hurts then tell me. Rushpool was worst off though," she finished, remembering how little Spottedpaw had come bouncing into the medicine cat den with his first battle wound. Poor old Rushpaw hadn't stood a chance. She smiled, her mind still lost in memories. The elders croak interrupted her thoughts. "How did you know? It was years before you were born. Our medicine cat then was Moonshadow."

Moonpaw looked up. _Moonshadow._ Why did that name seem familiar? Now that she thought about it, everything to do with herbs seemed familiar and the territory was like an old dream.

"Well," Spottedcoat demanded.

"I-uh, someone must have told me...uh..." she stuttered, no answer available.

He snorted. "Of course someone told you. Me! Just now,"

_Did he?_ Moonpaw could recall no memory of him saying that. She wasn't the only puzzled one as Brighteye to look confused. She didn't comment however and Moonpaw was saved from further embarrassment by Nutflight.

"Olivekit," the tabby warrior called from the nursery. The small grey tom, until then had been listening to Brighteye talking to him, pricked up his ears and bounded over. Leaving the two elders Moonpaw padded over to his mother.

"Where were you?" Nutflight scolded.

"I took him to see the elders," Moonpaw mewed, saving the kit from any potential punishment.

"Thank you," the queen's eyes glowed with warmth. "It's so hard trying to keep track of three lumps of mischief."

"I'm not...." Olivekit began to complain but his mother silenced him. She gave him a gentle push into the nursery and after shooting one last grateful glance at Moonpaw, followed after him. Moonpaw turned around, hers eyes glowing with amusement. Kits were so fun. She sighed as she remembered the life she had chosen to live left no room for kittens. But the whole clan could be her kits instead. Glancing at Elmstripe who was pawing water at Tawnyfur she smiled. They behave like kits sometimes.

"Moonpaw," She turned to see Leafbrook peering out the tunnel that led to the medicine cat den. She bounded over.

"Yes," she asked, her ears pricking forward.

"I want to go down by the stream to gather some herbs. You should come with me."

"Cool," Moonpaw was enthusiastic.

"We're going to get soaked," Leafbrook warned.

"But it's stopped raining," Moonpaw mewed staring outside at the dripping world. It looked new and fresh and she wanted to go out.

Leafbrook padded to the edge of the cave and looked out. He prodded the wet mud gingerly and muttered something Moonpaw couldn't here.

"Alright, lets go," he commanded and Moonpaw followed him outside. The protective shield of bushes surrounding the cave was dipping with the newly fallen rain. Moonpaw shivered as her paws squelched against mud and wet leaves on the ground. Catching up to Leafbrook who was making his way through the worn path used by patrols she padded along side him.

"What herbs are we looking for?" she asked curiously.

"The usual," he replied. "Cobwebs are easy to find after rain but they are always wet. I just want to see what's there really."

Moonpaw nodded. You never knew what you could find. But she had been sure there wasn't much growing along the RainClan border.

"I suppose RainClan don't mind the rain," she tried to make conversation.

Leafbrook grunted, "Not really, but the stream sometimes overflow and it's normally their territory that gets flooded."

"Is that bad?" she knew it was stupid question.

"If their territory is flooded then they might cross into our territory for food. And we barely have enough as it is."

Moonpaw sighed. _Why did life have to be so hard and cruel?_

She silently followed her mentor through the dripping forest. Her paws slid in the mud and she hated that.

"Where's the sun?" she muttered as she slipped yet again. Her feet were must stained and her pelt slick with the rain water from the trees.

Leafbrook made no comment but kept walking ahead.

Soon the trees began to clear and Moonpaw spotted a slight glimmer. Bounding ahead of her mentor she skidded to a halt at what lay before them.

"Where's the stream gone?" she asked surprised to see brown murky water lapping at her feet. Leafbrook padded up.

"Flooded," he replied. "The bank couldn't contain it and it over spilt." Moonpaw dipped a cautious paw into the water. At the touch of the freezing water she withdrew it hurriedly.

"We need to tell Goldstar." Leafbrook stared at the swirling water.

Padding along the muddy bank Moonpaw started to protest.

"What about the coltsfoot?"

Leafbrook sighed and as he did so Moonpaw noticed raindrops splattered the surface. She shivered as a cold wind blew, tugging at their pelts. Looking at the stream she could see it was the same but much wider, deeper. It had eaten a chunk of ThunderClan's territory in the process. Normally she would be able to walk another few fox-lengths before reaching the stream but now only cold water awaited her.

"Look at RainClan," Leafbrook commented.

Moonpaw looked up at the swathe of black water that lay almost covering the grass. The trees could be seen but the ground looked saturated. Huge pools of water lay draped across the ground almost absent minded. Terror ran through Moonpaw as she saw the water lapping at the distant bank.

_Will we all drown?_

"Come on," Leafbrook mewed, "There's nothing here for us,"

Another raindrop fell into the bloated flood. Moonpaw cast one last glance at the lapping water before turning back the way they had come.

_What a waste of time. _Moonpaw was tired after their wasted journey and just wanted to sit down and wash all the mud off her paws. Her discomfort helped to pass time and she barely noticed when the looming cliff came into sight.

"Can you tell Goldstar?" Leafbrook asked and without waiting for a reply turned away from the sheltering bushes and headed towards the cliff side where the secret entrance lay hidden.

Shaking water from her pelt Moonpaw pushed past a small hawthorn tree and ducked inside out of the pattering rain outside. She gazed outside as the grey clouds rolled overhead threateningly. The trees rocked in the breeze and swayed in time, side by side. She shivered and turned back into the cave. Most of the warriors were sharing tongues and curled up eating prey. There wasn't much prey that wasn't sodden and the few dry pieces were already gone. She glanced around briefly before turning to the base of the High rock where a narrow rocky den lay. She padded to the entrance and glanced in.

"Goldstar?" she hesitated at the mouth of the den.

"Yes?" hearing her leaders reply she continued.

"It's Moonpaw, Can I speak with you?" There was a pause and a rustle and the golden she-cat's face emerged.

"Off course," Goldstar mewed, settling down. "What is it?"

"Leafbrook asked me to tell you about the stream. Its flooded up the bank and RainClan territory is even worse."

Goldstar's eyes darkened with worry. "How bad was it on RainClan's side?" she prompted.

"It went right up to the trees."

The leader sighed. "Thank you." she mewed. "I'll send a patrol out tomorrow to have a look. Go and get some rest."

Goldstar's gaze fell upon Moonpaw's muddy paws and she shifted her feet embarrassed.

"Go on now," Goldstar repeated and Moonpaw turned away. The golden leader withdrew back into her den and was lost to the shadows. Moonpaw turned away and headed over to the soggy pile of prey. Grabbing piece of the top she gulped it down, eager to feed her rumbling belly.

"You need some help there?" Moonpaw looked up to see Silverpaw come padding over. Her silver-grey coat was mud-stained like her own grey-brown one. Gulping down the last of her mouse Moonpaw purred as her sister settled down besides her. She ran her tongue along the dry mud of her sister's fur and Silverpaw did the same. Gradually the mud softened and fell away leaving her sister's coat clean and sparkling like it always was. Moonpaw let herself relax against her sister's side. Her own pelt was also feeling that much cleaner. She let out a loud yawn.

"You tired?" Silverpaw asked sleepily. Moonpaw nodded and rested her head on her fluffy brown fur. It tickled her nose and she let out a surprised sneeze. Silverpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. Moonpaw was too tired to complain and she let herself be lulled to sleep by her sister's gentle breathing.

Silverpaw was tired after her short hunt in the rain. When she left she had spotted Moonpaw in the elder den but didn't get a chance to talk as Blackpelt was in a hurry. The pouring rain and slick mud were horrid conditions to hunt and she was thankful to just relax by her sister's side.

"You tired?" she asked as Moonpaw yawned. Her sister nodded and settled her head onto her brown-grey fur. Shortly afterwards Silverpaw heard her breathing slow and one glance at her sister told her that she was fast asleep. Silverpaw smiled and rested her head on her paws and gazed around the clearing. Elmstripe and Tawnyfur were sharing a rabbit. Elmstripe looked up and met her gaze momentarily and Silverpaw looked away embarrassed. Spottedcoat and Brighteye were resting in the shadow of the high rock and Speckleleaf and Rockfur were talking together. She closed her eyes and was content to let sleep wash over her.

"Wake up," a gentle voice stirred her into consciousness. Amberpaw was standing over her whispering in her ear.

"Where's Moonpaw?" Silverpaw muttered sleepily.

"Blackpelt sent her back to her den. We almost tripped over you in the dark." Staggering to her feet Silverpaw glanced around the den. The moon hung outside shadowed by the odd scurrying cloud. The sky around it was black and stormy grey and loomed threateningly overhead.

"Come on," Amberpaw nudged her towards their den. Half asleep Silverpaw walked over and crept behind their notch in the cave wall. Collapsing in her nest she closed her eyes and relaxed as Amberpaw fell down besides her. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

The loud pattering of rain woke Silverpaw. Blinking sleep from her eyes she looked around in the half light. Amberpaw was curled up at her side, sleeping and Redpaw was padding over to the entrance. As she looked up Redpaw glanced at her guiltily.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" Silverpaw was confused. _Has_ _he got bees in his brain?_

"I stepped on your tail, didn't I?" Redpaw's guilt was explained.

Silverpaw let out a purr of amusement. "It was the rain that woke me, not you," she reassured him gently. He looked relieved and stepped back to allow Silverpaw out first.

She padded past him flicking her tail in his face playfully. He bounded after her and cuffed her ear with one paw. She dodged and he overbalanced and fell into the sand. She crouched down and pretended to stalk him, her tail waving in the air. Redpaw shook sand from his head and rolled to meet her and they fell in a tangle of legs and fur.

"Silverpaw? Redpaw?"

Silverpaw pushed her head out from under Redpaw's leg. Scrambling out from underneath him she shook sand from her pelt. She turned around looking for who had spoken.

_Oh. Why did it have to be him that found her play-fighting?_

"Thornclaw is feeling ill and won't be taking you training today."

She was disappointed, he had promised to take her battle training as well.

Redpaw stood up behind her. Elmstripe continued.

"Flowfoot is taking you two to check how high the stream has risen. I'm coming to."

"Will Thornclaw be okay?" Redpaw asked.

Elmstripe nodded. "Let's just hope you sister can heal him."

Silverpaw's fur bristled. How dare he talk about her sister that way?

"Come on then," he mewed again.

"Bossy fur-ball," she hissed under her breath. Redpaw twitched his whiskers slightly before turning away to follow the brown tabby.

Silverpaw flicked her tail before bounding after them.

"Where are we going?" Redpaw demanded bouncing around Flowfoot. The pale warrior purred. "Calm down first."

When Redpaw finally managed to sit still he continued.

"Goldstar wants us to go and see how high the stream is. It was flooding yesterday and after all the rain we've had this morning…" He trailed off worry in his eyes.

Elmstripe continued but Silverpaw didn't want to listen to the smug tom. She turned away and walked over to the edge of the cave. It was raining gently now but the puddles still remained from the early, heavy rain. She heard Redpaw pad up behind her.

"Let's go," he mewed excitedly. Silverpaw twitched her whiskers. When would the moon older apprentice finally realise life wasn't a game?

Flowfoot and Elmstripe padded out deep in conversation and Silverpaw sighed. It would be one boring day with them around.

She walked through the woods in silent thought. With no one to chat to it gave her time to appreciate the tall sheltering trees with their wide, spreading branches and the tangling bushes concealing mouth watering prey.

"Can we hunt on the way back?" she called to Flowfoot as the scent of a squirrel crossed her path.

He nodded absent minded still deeply absorbed in conversation. Silverpaw sighed. _Stupid mouse-brains. _

It wasn't long before they had reached their destination. One second they were walking though the forest, the next they were standing ankle deep in muddy swirling water.

Flowfoot took a startled step back. Silverpaw could feel the pull of the current waist her legs and she quickly bounded back onto dry land. Redpaw remained in the water, swishing it around with his paws while Elmstripe patrolled along the edge gazing out into the distance.

The forest around them had thinned considerably and through the trees Silverpaw could see RainClan territory.

"It's a lake!" she exclaimed gazing at the wide expanse of water.

Flowfoot nodded calmly, "I've never seen it this deep," he commented mildly.

"Will it affect us?" Elmstripe questioned.

"It shouldn't, not unless it comes all the way to the cave."

"They prey will drown though," Silverpaw added helpfully.

"I wonder how deep it goes." Redpaw mused and took another step into the swirling water.

"You can have a look, but don't go too far," Flowfoot advised.

_Is it safe? _Silverpaw's thoughts were filled with doubt. The swirling black water looked daunting and horrible.

"It's not that deep," Redpaw mewed, wading forward. He swished his paw around.

"It's muddy though, look." He held one of his paws up out of the water. It was covered in thick, river mud.

"Be careful," Flowfoot warned. "It's slippery,"

"Its fine," Redpaw mewed. He turned around and took another step. The water was now up to his middle. Silverpaw was reminded of a nursery tale about a kitten that fell in a puddle up to his middle and never fell in puddles again. The old rhyme had kept her away from jumping in puddles for a while. Redpaw's fur was slick with water and it looked like it was getting deeper.

_Don't slip._

"It's okay," he mewed turning to the warriors on the bank.

"Come out now," Flowfoot instructed. "I think we have enough information to tell Goldstar now."

"But I can go further," Redpaw argued. He took another step and promptly vanished under the water.

"Redpaw," Silverpaw cried as the murky water engulfed him. Flowfoot hovered on the bank looking around nervously.

"Don't just stand there do something," she hissed at him he took a cautious step forward. Elmstripe bounded forward sending water spraying everywhere. Silverpaw spotted a dark ginger head gasping for breath. Elmstripe lunged forward but it vanished before he could get there. His paws had left land and he moved his paws, frantic to stay afloat. Silverpaw moved forward cautiously watching for any sign of her friend.

"Help," Redpaw's cry came from further into the flood. At once Elmstripe started swimming awkwardly out towards the voice. _Don't get hurt. _She spotted Redpaw's head appear once more above the waves. Elmstripe was nearing the stricken apprentice and then another wave knocked Redpaw's head under.

Elmstripe appeared to hesitate before the water claimed him to.

It was silent for a while and Silverpaw could hear the waves lapping gently on the shore. Her own heart was pounding in her chest.

_Why was he so foolish?_

Then their heads broke the surface of the racing torrent. Elmstripe's fur was slicked down and his mouth held Redpaw's scruff in his grasp. Redpaw looked limp and lifeless.

Flowfoot had remained frozen on the bank until now when he padded forward as Elmstripe neared the edge. Flowfoot waited where his belly fur trailed into the water to help Elmstripe with his heavy burden.

Silverpaw bounded forward and helped Elmstripe limp and stagger to dry land. _Please let him be okay._

He fell exhausted on the dry grass and Silverpaw stood back awkwardly.

"You were so brave," she murmured to him. His tired eyes met her gaze and she looked away. Her heart was beating in her chest. But in that endless moment she could have sworn she saw happiness in his eyes.

She chanced another glance up and saw he was staring at her almost hopefully. She looked down, her pelt felt hot.

"How's Redpaw," she turned away from Elmstripe and failed to notice his face fall and sorrow replace happiness.

The ginger tom was lying still on the bank of the flood. When Silverpaw padded up e looked up and managed a weak grin.

"I won't be walking into any more floods soon," he joked and Silverpaw was relieved. At least she could tell Amberpaw she had managed to keep her wayward brother in line. Redpaw rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, overcome by the incident.

_He almost drowned._

Silverpaw's realization at the facts did nothing to help her shock.

She sat down abruptly and closed her eyes to, overcome at what had just happened.

"Are you okay?"

At the sound of his soft voice she whirled around.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "But we should get Redpaw back to camp."

Elmstripe nodded. Flowfoot was already helping Redpaw to his feet and Silverpaw fell in behind him. The whole journey back she was vividly aware of Elmstripe's gaze on her back. It made her heart race and her eyes to light up with joy but she didn't notice. She was just overly embarrassed.

She was relieved when they approached the comforting, protective semi-circle of bushes surrounding the cave. Redpaw was walking now, staggering a little here and there but walking none the less. Leaving Flowfoot and Elmstripe with Redpaw she ran ahead to find her sister or Leafbrook. Her paw thumped on the stone floor sending sand flying. Blackpelt ducked, narrowly missing a mouthful of sand. He spat something but she couldn't be bothered to listen. She heard Elmstripe padding up behind her and she left him to explain and to apologies to the grumpy black tom.

She skidded around the narrow rock tunnel to the medicine cat den. Bursting into the den it took her only a moment to spot her sister in a dark corner.

"What is it?" Moonpaw bounded forward.

Silverpaw slowed to a halt, realizing this wasn't much of an emergency.

"Redpaw fell in the flood. He's okay but you need to check him over."

Moonpaw's gaze darkened. "This is bad," she muttered. "There hasn't been a flood since…" she trailed off and blinked. She looked surprised and bemused by her own speech.

"Show me," she commanded with the authority of a medicine cat in her voice.

Silverpaw turned around and bounded back into the cave. Flowfoot had helped Redpaw into the cave where Amberpaw was nuzzling her brother.

Elmstripe was telling the story to the astounded warriors while Goldstar questioned him at regular intervals.

"Where's Leafbrook?" Flowfoot asked as Moonpaw approached.

"Busy," Moonpaw mewed, simply. Flowfoot didn't pry and let Moonpaw move closer to the exhausted young apprentice.

"Will he be okay?" Amberpaw turned with worry in her eyes to Silverpaw after Moonpaw had pushed her aside.

"He'll be fine. He just got a bit wet, that's all," Silverpaw made an attempt to reassure her friend. Amberpaw closed her eyes and Silverpaw pressed comfortingly against her friends ginger pelt.

She turned to watch Moonpaw who was currently in the process of rubbing Redpaw's fur with a strange smelling leaf.

"It smells disgusting," Redpaw complained.

Moonpaw ignored him and continued working. "It will warm you up. The water was probably freezing."

"When can I start training again?" Redpaw asked Flowfoot who was overseeing Moonpaw's work.

"Soon," he promised.

"When you don't catch any colds," Moonpaw contradicted the older warrior.

"With the weather changing you could catch green cough."

Redpaw stayed silent after that, only wrinkling his nose when asked to eat some fluffy green leaves.

"What happened?" Silverpaw glanced towards the entrance as Leafbrook padded in, carrying a few green fronds.

"Redpaw fell in the stream. It was flooded." Moonpaw explained. She turned to Redpaw. "Why did you fall in the stream?"

"He was being mouse-brained," Amberpaw mewed quietly, "Like he always is." There was a hint of a purr in her mew.

"Elmstripe fished him out," Silverpaw explained. Leafbrook narrowed his eyes and padded over to Moonpaw. He glanced at the pile of herbs she had used and Silverpaw saw pride in his eyes as well as something else.

Flowfoot had padded away to talk to Whiteheart while Amberpaw had hurried over to Willowear who was hovering anxiously around the cave. Only Silverpaw heard what Leafbrook said.

"I never told you how to use any of these herbs," he commented and Silverpaw felt the fur along her back rising. How did her sister know which herbs to use with such certainty?

Moonpaw seemed to hesitate and her ear flickered back and forth.

"They seemed like the best ones to use."

Leafbrook stared long and hard for a minute before turning his gaze away.

"Then I am proud to have you as my apprentice."

Moonpaw appeared to relax and she glanced around the clearing, her gaze meeting Silverpaw's.

_Don't tell anyone_, her eyes seemed to beg and Silverpaw lowered her head briefly. When she looked up Moonpaw had turned away, recognizing the sign that her sister had understood. The initial hustle had died down slightly and Amberpaw was helping Redpaw to his den. Chilled by a sudden cold breeze Silverpaw started to follow but was stopped when a cat stood in her path.

"Are you okay?" Elmstripe asked concern in his voice.

"Just cold," she muttered but now she said that there was strange warmth burning through her.

"The waters going down," he commented, Whiteheart led a patrol to check but it's getting colder. The water will probably freeze," he told her quietly.

"Nice to know," Silverpaw was confused to what he wanted to tell her. She stepped around him but he made no move to stop her, only gazed calmly at her until she was hidden from view, safe in her own nest.

He's just creepy; she concluded in her thoughts and settled down to chat with Amberpaw. But as the day progressed it grew colder and the deflated puddles along the border froze solid. The cold hand of winter had begun to take its hold.


	14. Chapter 11: Coughs, Sneezes and Disease

**Chapter 11 – Coughs, Sneezes and Diseases**

Fawnpaw was so annoying sometimes.

Wildpaw sighed as she chewed on a tough piece of blackbird thinking about her sister. Why in StarClan's name did she have to pry into other cat's business? Couldn't she just accept things?

_Stupid fur-ball._

She swallowed her mouthful and took another bite. Yuck. Soft and stringy. The small scrawny bird was tasteless and old. It was probably from yesterday to.

She pushed it to the side and was instantly reprimanded by Milkfoot.

"You should eat all of that. Prey will be getting scarce soon."

Wildpaw made a face. "It's gone off," she explained and Milkfoot narrowed her eyes.

"Well you can't take anything else off the pile until you catch something that is worth eating," she instructed and turned to stalk off. She paused to sniff and wipe at her running nose with one paw. Illness had arrived at their camp.

Wildpaw grabbed the bird and dropped it at the edge of the clearing and scraped some dead leaves over it to hide the offensive bit of prey. Her belly rumbled.

"Hi," Fawnpaw mewed from behind her. She turned. Her sister looked apologetic but that could change for all Wildpaw knew.

"I-I…" she stuttered hesitantly, scraping her foot against the ground. She sighed and looked up at Wildpaw.

"I'm sorry about yesterday,"

There. Wildpaw blinked at her openness to apologise.

"I wondered if you wanted to hunt with me." Fawnpaw asked cautiously. Wildpaw's whiskers twitched. This was more like the Fawnpaw she knew.

"Of course," she purred, walking away from the blackbird she had just buried.

Despite this Fawnpaw still looked worried.

"Promise?" she asked, tentatively.

"Always," Wildpaw reassured her. "Let's go and ask right now."

Fawnpaw looked happier as they padded, side by side towards Navysky who was busy sorting patrols. Sloefur and Horsefeather where curled up in the sun and every so often Sloefur paused to cough and wheeze.

"Pinebranch, can you lead a hunting patrol? Take Emberpaw and Pebbledance. Forestpath, can you take Nettlefur, Ivypaw and Fawnpaw on a patrol at noon. Wildpaw, can you come with me and Sagepool to gather some catmint. We'll need some for the cats that get sick with green cough and the more the better." Navysky's instructions were clear but sent her hopes plummeting. This wasn't what they had wanted "But Fawnpaw and I were going to hunt."

"It doesn't matter what you want to do, the clan comes first." She looked at her paws. But she had promised Fawnpaw they'd go hunting. Her tail drooped. The clan came first. She cast a stricken glance at Fawnpaw but her sister had her head down and Ivypaw was talking to her. Wildpaw felt hollowing inside. She padded over to the medicine cat den where Sagepool was waiting.

"Are you coming to gather catmint?" she asked. Seeing Wildpaw's expression Sagepool added, "It's a very important job. I need protecting from foxes and the catmint needs carrying."

_That doesn't help. I promised._

Sagepool made no more comments on her quiet behaviour and very shortly Navysky bounded over.

"All ready?" he asked cheerfully. "Let's go?"

_What is there to be cheery about?_

Navysky seemed to catch Wildpaw's gloomy silence and as they walked through the forest no one made any move to speak. But the silence un-nerved Sagepool and she attempted to make conversation with her father.

"How's Wildpaw's training coming along?"

As if she wasn't right here.

"She's a quick learner," Navysky cast a glance over his sullen apprentice.

"But very temperamental," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Just like her father then," Sagepool purred.

_Her father?_

Wildpaw looked up.

"What was my father like?" she asked staring from one to the other.

Navysky stared at her. "Surely Pinebranch told you something about him."

Wildpaw shook her head numbly. Pinebranch had never mentioned their father and he was a non-existent figure in their lives.

"He was very brave, and died during a battle with RainClan when you were only two moons old."

This was the most Wildpaw had ever heard about her father put into one sentence. She didn't even know his name.

"Pinebranch never told you anything?" Sagepool repeated her father's question.

"No, not a thing and when we never asked she never said anything." Wildpaw mewed sadly. _Why couldn't they know? What was so bad it had to be a secret? Is this why Fawnpaw wanted to understand about Nettlefur? Maybe I should've given her more chance._

Sagepool glanced sadly at Navysky. "We'll let your mother tell you all about him then," she mewed shortly.

"But…" Wildpaw started to protest. Her mother hadn't told her anything yet and was unlikely to do so now.

"Pinebranch should be the one who decides what to tell you about him." Navysky concluded. His tone of voice left no room for arguments.

Wildpaw looked down at the forest floor silent once again. She stared at the dark, black leaves that lay wet underfoot. The rain had made them slippery to walk on and the small river had run high and fast. Then the cold weather had frozen the ground solid, but the fast flowing water prevented the river from icing over. She stalked silently through the forest following Navysky and Sagepool. They were heading south and shortly came to a sheltered clearing.

"Where is it?" she asked, gazing around the small space. Sagepool padded across to the other side and pushed a dense bush to the side. In the stillness of the forest Wildpaw could clearly hear her gasp.

"What's wrong?" Navysky leapt forward pushing oust her to stare at something. Overcome by curiosity Wildpaw poked her head round the two cats and stared at the blackened stumps in front of her.

"Where is it?" she asked again.

"Th-This is it," Sagepool sobbed nosing around the frosted stems.

_No catmint?_

"Our supply is ruined," Sagepool wailed, pawing at the wizened black ends of the plant.

"Are you sure there's nothing here that can help?" Navysky asked his gaze worried.

Sagepool pawed together a couple of thin green shoots. "This is it."

"Won't more grow?" Wildpaw tried to reason with them.

Sagepool shook her head. "Not in time. And if cats catch green cough then I won't have enough to treat them. Cats might die."

Wildpaw hadn't realised it was that serious.

"Where can you get some more catmint?" Wildpaw asked.

Sagepool didn't answer and Navysky volunteered an answer.

"We could ask other clans or go south east to where lots grow. But the other clans are unlikely to give any up in this weather." Navysky told her as they turned away from the dead plant.

"Surely they couldn't refuse to help?" Wildpaw pressed. There had to be a way to find herbs.

Navysky remained silent, confirming Wildpaw's fears. Without herbs they could die. With herbs, they might start battles with other clans. There was no way out.

"I'm fine," _cough, cough_ "really!" Wildpaw listened to Peachpaw's protests. Emberpaw had tried unsuccessfully to get her to go to the medicine cat den. Raising her weary head she hissed, "Just go so we can get some sleep," Peachpaw coughed once more wearily and staggered out of the den with Emberpaw behind her. Wildpaw listened as her coughing faded into the distance. Sighing Wildpaw closed her eyes. More cats had fallen ill and were getting worse with no herbs to treat them. The few herbs that were there were already in short supply. Wildpaw tried to get a little sleep but she barely closed her eyes than the sunlight was streaming through the bush. She staggered wearily outside.

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the first thing she could. She lay down in a sunny spot and tore hungrily into the prey. It was a small bird. Spitting out a mouthful of feathers she took another hungry gulp.

"Are you okay?" Pinebranch padded up, worry in her eyes.

"You're not getting ill are you?" she asked.

Embarrassed her mother's concern Wildpaw ducked her head.

"'m fine," she mumbled. Pinebranch sighed.

"Do you want to hunt?" she asked gently.

"Can Fawnpaw come to?" She still had a promise to keep but had been so busy the last few days. Smokebreeze, Sloefur, Dewspots and Peachpaw had bad coughs and had moved to the medicine cat den to stop the illness spreading. All the warriors and apprentices had been working harder than ever now.

Pinebranch shook her head, "Fawnpaw went on the dawn patrol. She won't be back until later." Wildpaw bowed her head. Would she never get a chance to hunt with her sister?

"Well?" she was still waiting for an answer.

"I'll come," The clan needed to be fed and secrets to be uncovered.

She stalked forward, silently placing one foot in front of another. The fat pigeon didn't know what hit him. Wildpaw sank her claws and nipped at his throat just once. She turned back to Pinebranch with pride.

"Did you see that?" she mewed happily, playfully pawing at a wayward feather fluttering in the breeze.

"That could feed half the clan," Pinebranch congratulated her daughter. Wildpaw hesitated. They had caught little prey and this was a big prize. The day had progressed slowly but if she didn't ask now then she might never find out anything.

"Would my father proud of me?" she asked looking carefully at her mother's reaction.

Pinebranch paused from digging out some of their earlier prey. She didn't say anything for a while.

"You're father could not have been prouder of you than I am now," she replied, running another paw through the leaf litter.

Well that wasn't bad, nor was it any help.

"Navysky said he died in a battle with RainClan. What happened?"

Pinebranch dipped her head to grab a small robin. The mound of earth hid her expression from Wildpaw.

"He had too many battle wounds to heal. We had no medicine cat and Sagepaw and Magicpaw were still learning. There was nothing any cat could do…" her voice trailed off, filled with sadness. She lifted her head and dropped the little bird on the ground. She gazed sadly at Wildpaw.

"I loved him so much and he left me. You were only two moons old. He left the clan but he never left my heart."

She bowed her head and turned to pick up another small bird. Dropping it she added, "It's a shame none of you looked like him,"

Wildpaw was distressed by her mother's sadness. She seemed so quiet, so distant. It wasn't fair to push more answers out of her. She grasped the limp pigeon by its neck and dropped on their small pile.

"Shall we go back to camp now?" she asked gently. "There's nothing more here."

Pinebranch nodded and picked up her two birds. Wildpaw picked up the pigeon and set off towards camp. Every so often she tripped over the trailing tail feathers. She was relieved when she could drop it on the pile.

"Can you take it to the medicine cat den please?" Pinebranch asked quietly. Dutifully Wildpaw picked it up again and staggered over to the sheltering pine tree. Its spreading branches concealed the ill cats.

Sloefur and Smokebreeze were sleeping and Dewspots was coughing. His eyes were glazed and his fur was matted and dull. Peachpaw was sitting up, looking the better of but even she was wheezing.

"Prey," she mumbled, dropping the pigeon at her feet.

"Thanks," she coughed and pawed it nearer.

"Dewspot's is worse," Wildpaw commented, glancing at the calico warrior.

"Yes, Magicdance is worried he might have green cough."

Wildpaw looked at the ground. "Enjoy," she mumbled and turned away from the stench of sickness. It was worse than she had thought. And she had been worried about asking questions.

I'll try my hardest, she vowed to herself. From now on she wouldn't get distracted by silly things but would strive to be the best warrior she could be.

Wildpaw staggered into camp exhausted. She had been on the dawn patrol and a hunting patrol and had caught two squirrels. She dropped them on the pile and padded wearily over to her nest. Over the past few days the ill cats had got no better. The herb supplies were lower than ever and Lightstar still refused to ask other clans. She sank down, relieved. Her eyes were glazed with tiredness and she longed to sleep for a season but there was work to do in the morning. She woke sometime in the night; her throat was dry and ached. She fought for a breath of air and let out a wheezing cough.

"Not you too!" Fawnpaw looked up sleepily. "You need to go the medicine cat den," she advised.

"I'm fine," Wildpaw let out another bout of coughing. Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes and lowered her head back onto her paws. Wildpaw closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

"You look horrid," Navysky commented in the morning.

"Thanks," she mewed, letting out a wheezing cough. Her throat was sore and it hurt to talk. Navysky narrowed his eyes at her.

"You look sick," he mewed. Wildpaw was about to tell him she was fine but started coughing again.

"That's it, go and see Sagepool now,"

Wildpaw turned her head defiantly.

"And that's an order." Sighing she turned and padded over to the medicine cat den. Magicdance was chewing up some herbs from a small pile.

"Are you ill to?" she sighed, "Go and rest by the pine tree."

Wildpaw turned around and was thankful to collapse by Peachpaw's side. The world faded as she fell into a deep, ill, sleep.

"Let all cats gather here beneath the rock ledge for a clan meeting," Lightstar's call rang out over the clearing. Fawnpaw dropped her prey on the pile and padded over. She had just returned from an early hunting patrol and had failed to catch more than a mouse. She padded towards the sheltered cave where Ripplewave was lying, her belly bloated. The outlying rock stuck outwards towards the waiting cats and a few other ledges gave Lightstar paw holds for clambering up there. As the cats assembled Fawnpaw spotted Peachpaw and Wildpaw hovering at the edge of the clearing. Wildpaw looked worse than in the night while Peachpaw was still the same. They were the only ill cats strong enough to come to the meeting.

"We have a problem," Lightstar mewed gravely. "With no catmint or other herbs we cannot treat our sick cats and more fall ill day by day."

There were many murmurs amongst the few gathered cats.

"Why can't we ask the other clans for help?" Forestpath asked and Peachpaw nodded in agreement. Lightstar lowered her head.

"I would love to," she mewed, "But with our clan so small we cannot be see as weak."

"Then we'll all die," Ivypaw cried casting a stricken glance towards where Wildpaw lay.

Lightstar shook her head. "There is another option. In a man place south of her there are herbs. A small patrol will go out and fetch herbs and bring them back. Navysky will lead the patrol."

Horsefeather nodded in agreement to this statement. "Who will go?" he called.

"Milkfoot? Forestpath? Sagepool?" Lightstar glanced at the named warriors. They each nodded, accepting their command. The silver medicine cat was named last.

"What about apprentices?" Fawnpaw was embarrassed she had spoken out of turn. She glanced at the ground and mumbled, "I want to help Wildpaw,"

Lightstar nodded understandingly. "You may go to then if you promise to be careful," glancing up she looked at Ivypaw who was complaining.

"Wildpaw's my sister too,"

"Not all young cats can go as this will be a very dangerous journey."

That shut Ivypaw up.

"The patrol will leave at sun rise tomorrow," Lightstar concluded and leapt down from the rock ledge. The cats hung around chatting excitedly. Fawnpaw sat down, trying to understand what had just happened.

"I wish I could come with you," Ivypaw's eyes burned with envy and disappointment.

"I do too," she agreed. She would be all alone without a friend on this journey. Nettlefur padded up. "You should have something to eat and then rest. You have a long way to go tomorrow," she mewed kindly. Fawnpaw nodded nervously and turned away from Ivypaw. Wildpaw was hovering by the edge of the nursery cave and Fawnpaw padded over. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of sickness.

"Are you feeling any better?" she questioned, glancing at Wildpaw's glazed eyes and damp nose.

"I'm better then Dewspots is," her sister retorted, casting a worried glance over her shoulder. Turning back to Fawnpaw she asked, "Will you be okay, on the journey?" there was concern in her mew.

_I'm doing this for you, stupid fur-ball._

"I'll survive," she joked but Wildpaw didn't laugh.

"Look after yourself and come back safely." For StarClan's sake she sounded like their mother.

"I'll be fine," Fawnpaw reassured her. "I'll guess I see you when I get back then," she shuffled her paws, hating this sudden goodbye. Wildpaw seemed to understand though and turned, looking back over her shoulder.

"I still owe you a hunting session," she reminded Fawnpaw.

"Get better soon," Fawnpaw called after her as her sister's tail vanished behind the leaning rocks. She sighed and turned around to head to her own nest. She spotted Forestpath and Milkfoot entering the warriors den and headed towards the small bushes the other side of the entrance. Pushing through the low hanging branches she saw it was empty and padded to the far side and lay down in her nest. It was cold and it took her a while to settle down, and for a while she just lay there staring up at the thick bramble ceiling.

"Fawnpaw, wake up," the soft voice stirred from a deep sleep. She didn't want to wake up. She hadn't slept this well since she was in the nursery. A heavy paw prodded her side. "M'ok," she muttered and looked up sleepily. It was still dark and she could barely make out Pouncepaw's pale grey shape standing over her.

"The patrol is getting ready to leave. Hurry up," he whispered, careful not to disturb Ivypaw who was curled up in a tight ball on her other side. Wildpaw's nest remained empty. Stretching to her feet she shook some moss from her pelt. Heading sleepily towards where the entrance was she stuck her head out into the chilly night.

"It's cold," she whispered to Pouncepaw who had followed her out. It wasn't like she was leaving without saying goodbye to him.

Milkfoot padded up, her white coat showing up strongly against the dark surroundings.

"Eat these," she murmured. "They're strengthening herbs to keep you strong," She turned away to where her brother was talking quietly to Sagepool and Navysky. Pouncepaw nudged the herbs towards her.

"Eat up," he purred and Fawnpaw lent down to sniff them. They smelt okay she picked them up gently and started to chew.

"YUCK!" she exclaimed as a bitter taste hit her tongue.

"Don't spit them out," Pouncepaw chided her and she swallowed them hastily.

"They taste foul," she spat wiping her tongue along the roof of her mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Are you ready?" Navysky asked his dark navy pelt blending into the shadows. She nodded and turned to Pouncepaw.

"Goodbye," she whispered nudging him playfully with her nose. He purred.

"Take care," he whispered. "Come back safely."

"Only if you'll be here when I come back,"

"I'll always be here, waiting," he promised his blue eyes serious.

Fawnpaw gave him a gentle nudge with her nose and padded up to where Forestpath was waiting.

"Let's go," he murmured to the other cats.

He padded out of the camp following Navysky and Fawnpaw trailed behind, only to aware of what she had left behind.

They travelled south through the forest for a full day. The sun rose and had started to set by the time they reached their destination. They had left LightningClan territory and were walking through thick forest. Fawnpaw kept tripping over the thick roots that she was unused to.

"How much further?" she asked Sagepool for the tenth time in the last hour.

Sagepool stared ahead through the trees. "Soon," she mewed, "Soon,"

Navysky had led them solidly in southerly direction. The herbs she had taken had helped her because she didn't feel hungry or tired yet. Milkfoot and Forestpath had chattered to each other in low voices and Sagepool trailed near the back by Fawnpaw. It didn't make up for the loss of her siblings or Pouncepaw.

"Wait," Navysky froze," "What's that?"

Milkfoot wrinkled her nose, "There's a bad small somewhere near,"

"And what's that roar?" Forestpath wondered as a distant sound like thunder was heard. Sagepool rushed forward. "We're here," she exclaimed padding towards the noise. The forest was thinning and the smell grey worse as they continued soon there was just a stretch of thin grass leading up to a tall object. Fawnpaw gazed in wonder at the towering thing, at the height of a small tree and the same colour to. It was very wide and stretch to either side as far as she could see.

"What is it?" Milkfoot stared at the bumpy object. It reminded Fawnpaw of a flat, square leaf but much bigger.

Sagepool looked puzzled. "The fence?" she asked motioning up at the towering object. Milkfoot nodded.

_At least I'm not the only one who doesn't know what it is. _

"We go over it," Navysky instructed, undaunted by the fence. He took a leap at it and clawed his way to the top. Surveying the land the other side he motioned to them.

"Come on up, it's just like climbing a tree."

Sagepool followed her father leaving the two siblings and Fawnpaw at the bottom. Padding closer Fawnpaw could see that the "fence" was made of wood. She placed a cautious paw against it and it wobbled unstably.

"It's okay," Sagepool reassured her. "Just jump up like you are catching prey."

Fawnpaw remembered the thrush she had caught. Bunching her hind legs she leapt straight into the sky. He front paws latch onto the narrow top and her hind paw help push her up. But she had misjudged the narrow ledge and her back paws scrambled for a foot hold, her front legs slipped and she found herself jumping down the other side. She tumbled head first into a soft green bush.

"Are you okay?" she shook leaves from her head and looked up at where Milkfoot and Forestpath now balanced on the fence. Sagepool had bounded down to help her.

Spitting out a mouthful of leaves she nodded. "Where now?" she asked. Navysky, Forestpath and Milkfoot bounded down to join them.

"We head along the gardens," Sagepool instructed and Fawnpaw looked around in surprise at the miniature forest she had landed in. There was a whole range of different smelling plants and at the far end a strong, tall rock cliff.

"What is that?" Forestpath hissed staring at it. Navysky answered him.

"It's a house. Men live in it."

"Men?" she was unfamiliar with the term.

"Men are strange hairless animals that walk on two legs. They make stuff with their paws like that," Sagepool answered. Fawnpaw looked at the house in wonder. They made _that!_

"Let's go then," Sagepool mewed. It was obvious who knew about these strange things.

They headed to one side of the strange garden there was another, smaller fence which was easier to jump over. On the other side lay another garden. After a quick look around for herbs they moved onto the next.

The sun was setting after they had moved about seven houses down. They all leapt exhausted into the thick shrubs that bordered the fence line.

"We should rest," Milkfoot advised. Navysky nodded.

"Where's Forestpath?" he asked looking around. There was a startled yowl from the bush next to theirs.

A pretty tabby cat came running out towards them. When it saw the patrol it skidded to a halt. Forestpath followed it slowly.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"I live here," the tabby retorted, her accent sounded strange compared to the warriors harsh snarls.

Sagepool bounded forward. "Do you know where we can find catmint?" she asked excitedly.

"Catmint?" she spat.

"You know, a really nice smelling herb that taste really nice," Sagepool made an attempt to sound friendly.

"Oh, you mean a sweet plant?"

"Do you know where to find some?"

The tabby cat sat back on its haunches and started to wash its paw.

"Might do, might not," she mewed in lofty tones.

"Can you take us there?" Navysky asked stepping forward.

"If you're still here tomorrow," the tabby mewed in a sing-song voice. Forestpath snarled. "You better or else…"

The tabby backed away. "Tao isn't taking you nowhere if that's how you treat me."

Navysky signalled to the silver warrior to back away.

"May we stay the night here and you take us tomorrow?" he asked, "Our clan is dying and without this herb they stand no chance of survival."

Tao's eyes filled with sorrow. "Tomorrow," she promised and started to back away. When no-one followed she turned and raced towards the stone house. A little hole in it allowed her to dash through and she was out of sight in an instant. The cats were silent a moment then Forestpath snarled.

"You trust her?" he retorted.

"If she knows where the herb is then yes," Sagepool faced him. He stared crossly then padded into the adjoining bush.

Fawnpaw stared after the warrior. They were in strange territory with strange cats. Would they be able to find the catmint before their clan mates all died?


	15. Chapter 12: Rotting

**Chapter 12 - Rotting**

A gentle breeze ruffled Silverpaw's fur. She shook her paw, wishing that she could sit down and clean all the mud out of her claws. The water had retreated back into the narrow stream but destruction had been left in its wake. Heavy logs and branches littered the shoreline and thick, dark mud from the stream bed was stuck to everything in sight. Goldstar had sent out some cats to check the stream and to try to clear up a bit. Silverpaw had been amongst them, and now had fur all along her thin silver fur. There was an odd longish strand from where it was starting to grow out but she wished it would thicken faster. That morning there had been a slight frost outside and the rocks of the cliff glistened with white. The weather was getting steadily colder.

"You look like a mud monster," Amberpaw had joked as she had padded back into the cave. Silverpaw smiled as she remembered how she had flicked one paw in a mock swipe and a large clump of mud had rained down on Amberpaw's head. She was sulking now probably, curled up in her warm nest while she was out here hunting. _There probably won't be anything out here. _Silverpaw figured as she kneaded the hard, frozen ground beneath her paws. If the prey had any sense it would be tucked up warm in its burrow. She patrolled the forest thoroughly, her belly rumbling. If she couldn't find anything then she would go hungry tonight. The clan had to be fed first at all costs.

Twigs cracked underfoot as she stalked low to the ground, breathing in the scents of the forest. It was cold and most of the scents were old and already fast fading. _There must be something! _

Hearing a twig crack she looked up. A squirrel was clambering noisily about in the branches of a tree. She tested the strength of the trunk before sinking her claws into the soft bark. She hefted herself skywards, her eyes focused on the juicy morsel of prey. It was starting to look thin but still could feed a cat or two. She clawed her way up a bit higher. The squirrel paused and glanced around.

_Don't run._

It continued to chew its nut occasionally glancing up nervously. Silverpaw was almost upon it.

_Nearly there._

A blackbird let out a call of alarm as she grew closer. The squirrel bolted, leaping into the next tree along. Silverpaw cursed.

"What are you doing up there," Thornclaw called from below her. Silverpaw sighed. Just her luck.

Awkwardly she turned and headed down the tree. Her claws were out and she tightly gripped the tree trunk to prevent her falling off. She made her way down. Thornclaw was staring up at her with a bemused expression on his face.

She bounded to the forest floor landing squarely on all four feet. "Chasing squirrels," she muttered to her mentor embarrassed and disappointed that she hadn't been able to catch it.

"That's no way to go about it," Thornclaw chided glancing up at the fragile tree branches. "How were you going to catch it? Pounce? Leap? You could have fallen to your death."

Silverpaw looked down at the ground. How could she have been so stupid?

"Well there wasn't anything else and….! Her excuses ran dry in the face of the situation. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Thornclaw sighed, worry in his eyes, "I'm not angry," he told her gently. "Just worried."

Silverpaw looked up in surprise. "Worried?" Her mentor was worried for her?

He looked down at the ground. "My brother died when he was an apprentice. He climbed to the top of the great chestnut. The branches couldn't hold his weight. He fell. There was nothing Featherwhisper could do to save him.

"I'm sorry," Silverpaw mewed. It seemed like she was doing a lot of apologising today.

"It's all right," Thornclaw smiled slightly. "Poplarpaw was always adventurous. Never did as he was told."

Silverpaw nodded glumly.

"Let's get back to camp now," he added.

She nodded yet couldn't help one last look up at the high waving tree tops.

"Why don't we check the cliffs," she suggested, "There might be something there,"

Thornclaw nodded enthusiastically, "That's a good idea,"

They walked straight past the camp entrance, continuing on to the cliff behind. Walking all the way along, Silverpaw managed to find a small rabbit and mouse that had fallen over the cliff. They were about to turn back when Thornclaw called to her.

"Come and look at this!"

She turned away and padded over to her. She stared at the blackened, rotting leaves in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around for any sign of danger.

"The catmint," Thornclaw gestured at the frosted plant, "It's all gone,"

Catmint?

"You mean that herb used for green cough?"

Thornclaw nodded. "We had better tell Goldstar,"

The bad news was broken when they got back. Thornclaw had sent her to get something to eat and had also broken the good news that she was going to the gathering. She had gulped down a small mouse and lain in her den to excited to sleep.

Amberpaw came bounding in not long after, to tell her that she was going to but Redpaw wasn't. He was starting to look ill. They sat and talked for a while until the moon started to rise.

Silverpaw padded along behind Thornclaw in single file, her pelt tingling with excitement. It wasn't long before the roar of the waterfall could be heard and the moonlit pool seen. She followed Thornclaw carefully along the wide ledge, avoiding the slippery, wet patches. She was in awe as a cave opened out in front of her with other cats milling around.

"Remember, don't give anything away," he mewed, padding over to the far side of the cave. He brushed past Leafbrook on the way and Silverpaw realised with sadness that Moonpaw wasn't there. She was probably looking after the sick cats. She turned to stare around the cave.

"Come on," Amberpaw nudged her towards a small group of apprentices. She followed her friend cautiously.

"Hi," Amberpaw mewed cheerfully. A small tabby smelling strongly of a beech nut scent looked up and smiled.

"Hey, is this your first gathering?" she asked.

Silverpaw nodded while Amberpaw shook her head. "I came last time to," she boasted and Silverpaw jabbed her friend hard in the side sending her flying. The apprentice's ears twitched with amusement.

"I'm Ivypaw of LightningClan," she told Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw of ThunderClan," she replied, feeling proud to be able to represent her clan.

"Emberpaw!" a white she-cat smelling of pines came bounding over to a dark ginger tom standing behind Ivypaw.

"I'm a warrior," she told him excitedly. "My name is Icewhisker!"

"Well done," Emberpaw congratulated her.

A loud yowl echoed through the cave and Silverpaw turned to see a long ledge at one side of the cave where five cats sat. Goldstar was there with Reedstar, a ragged tom, a black tom and a golden she-cat.

"That's Lightstar," Ivypaw whispered in her ear, "And Navysky is just below there."

Silverpaw craned her head to see the five deputies, Whiteheart among them sitting at the base of the ledge.

"Goldstar is our leader, and Whiteheart is our deputy," she told her new friend. "Leafbrook is the medicine cat and my sister, Moonpaw is his apprentice."

Ivypaw's eyes lit up, "Cool," she exclaimed. "Sagepool and Magicdance are our medicine cats. They are twins who had to learn all about the herbs because there to-be mentor died in a battle with RainClan."

"Twins," she echoed looking at the medicine cats.

"Sagepool isn't here today," Ivypaw added. "She's …uh… back at camp."

Surprised at the hesitation in her mew she glanced at Ivypaw. Her eyes were glazed with worry. Just then another yowl silenced the cats.

The black tom stepped forward first. "ShadowClan has been visited by sickness. We are starting to heal however. We have a new warrior, Icewhisker…"

The white she-cat swelled with pride as all eyes turned to look at her.

"…and Fishpaw is now Fishear. He is also a full medicine cat."

More cheers broke out among the cats. The ShadowClan leader bowed his head and stepped back. Goldstar was about to step forward when the ragged tom pushed past her.

"ThunderClan have been stealing prey," he declared. Goldstar gave an outraged hiss.

"How dare you?" she shrieked. "What proof do you have Tornstar?"

Tornstar motioned with his tail and a dark grey tom stood forward.

"Ashfur, tell them what you saw,"

"I was walking on the top of the cliff on a border patrol when I spotted two cats skulking along the bottom of the cliff. They picked up any fallen prey they found and carried it off," The tom finished and lowered himself to the floor self consciously.

"That prey is WindClan prey!" Tornstar snarled. Silverpaw felt a strange sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She and Thornclaw had found fallen prey only that day. Was she breaking the warrior code?

Goldstar narrowed her eyes calmly. "Any prey on ThunderClan territory is ours. Just as all the birds that fly onto your territory from ours aren't the property of ThunderClan." She stared at him a long time until he slowly stood back.

"You'll pay," he hissed through clenched teeth. His unsheathed claws vanished into his scarred fur. Turning to the waiting cats he muttered, "Oatpaw and Gorsepaw are now apprentices."

Goldstar waited until he had slid back into the shadows before stepping forward.

"Green cough has hit our camp. Elmstripe and Tawnyfur are now warriors. Silverpaw and Moonpaw have been apprentices and Moonpaw has chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat. Silverpaw and Elmstripe are here today."

Silverpaw raised her head proudly as cats turned to look at her. They turned away only too quickly though and she lowered her head disappointed.

Reedstar stepped forward. "Fallingshadow's kits are now apprentices. They are called Honeypaw and Checkeredpaw. The prey is running well. A few cats are ill but they are getting better. We are all still mourning the loss of one of our kits, cruelly stolen from us," He cast a sidelong glance at the LightningClan leader.

She ignored it and stepped forward. "They prey still runs despite the cold. Several of our cats have fallen ill and we are in the process of healing them."

Silverpaw was baffled by all the long words but she noticed Ivypaw looking at the ground uncertainly.

"One of our apprentices was badly injured after RainClan attacked one of our patrols unjustly but she is getting better."

Reedstar's fur bristled. His green eyes were racing flames as he stared at Lightstar. She didn't turn to him once though and turned away. There were also disturbed mutterings throughout the cats. The tension in the air was visible. Tornstar was glaring at Goldstar while Reedstar was snarling under his breath. Only Shadestar remained calm, merely calling something to his fiery deputy. The cats began to talk once more, muttering quick goodbyes as they headed off. But the tension was there and the sparks had been lit. All that was needed now in this terrible season was for an inferno to blaze.


	16. Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 13 – Secrets Revealed**

The sound of coughing filled the air. Wildpaw wrinkled her nose at the stench of sickness and closed her yes. Her nose was still runny and her throat horse but she had long stopped the endless bouts of coughing. She had followed her mother's advice to lie still and sleep but whether it helped or not was another matter. Dewspots, Peachpaw, Sloefur, Horsefeather and Pebbledance were now ill. Pouncepaw and Lightstar had started coughing and Wildpaw wished the patrol would get back soon. Ivypaw had told her about the gathering and she was shocked to hear what Reedstar said about Pouncepaw. She knew Fawnpaw would be furious so she was angry for her sister.

"How dare they?" she had exclaimed. Dewspots had stirred in his fevered sleep and she had fallen silent thinking. She had begged Magicdance to let her hunt but noting she could say would budge the medicine cat. She had just lain here trying to sleep.

"Ripplewave is kitting," the yowl echoed through the almost silent camp. Only Magicdance, Wildpaw and Lightstar poked their head out to look. Magicdance rushed over to the nursery with a bundle of herbs, frantically mumbling something to StarClan. Wildpaw knew her mother was in there to, trying to help. Lightstar only waited outside, listening to the agonising yowls that split the air every now and then. With no Magicdance to tell her off, Wildpaw clambered to her feet and trying not to disturb Peachpaw who was lying next to her padded to the cave mouth. From the darkness within she could make out the gloomy shape of her mother, anxiously watching. The smell of blood stanched the air. Another yowl of pain split the air and Pouncepaw looked out of the apprentice den quizzically. It seemed to take forever until Magicdance finally emerged. She looked exhausted. Nettlefur was lying by the fresh kill pile chewing silently. Lightstar padded up to her.

"Is she okay?" Magicdance nodded.

"Good, you should rest; we can't let our medicine cat fall ill,"

Too tired to speak, the medicine cat padded slowly over to her den obediently.

Wildpaw had been hovering around the nursery cave all morning. She took a cautious step inside.

"Pinebranch?" she called.

"Yes," her mother's face emerged out of the darkness. "Do you want to see the clans newest members?"

She nodded and Pinebranch steeped aside to let her through.

"Don't get to close." She warned, "We don't want them sick,"

Wildpaw padded to the back of the small cave. Ripplewave was curled up around several small squirming bundles. Wildpaw leaned forward to get a better look. Ripplewave stirred and glanced up at Wildpaw. She adjusted her position so Wildpaw could get a better look. She let out a gasp of delight.

"There so beautiful," she murmured, staring in wonder at the small bundles of fur. "What are their names?"

Ripplewave sighed. "I was going to ask Dewspots but he is ill."

She touched one of the kit gently on its head. It let out a small squeak.

"This one will be Rabbitkit," she decided, "After her fur colour and that darker grey splodge on her ear." She touched the next one which has a fluffy dark grey pelt, "This little tom will be called Jasperkit," she smiled gently at them.

"What about the last one?" Wildpaw asked, looking at the smallest little brown tom with a white splash on its two front paws and belly. Ripplewave looked up and Wildpaw.

"Why don't you name it?" she suggested.

"M-me?" she was startled. What an honour.

Ripplewave nodded and Wildpaw looked at the small tom.

"Falconkit," she decided, "because his fur looks like the colour of feathers."

Ripplewave purred and hugged her three kits close to her. "That's a wonderful name," she told her. She closed her eyes and Wildpaw padded quietly away, leaving the queen to rest.

"We have three new kittens," she told Peachpaw and Sloefur when she got back to the pine tree.

"What are their names?" Peachpaw asked.

"Falconkit, Jasperkit and Rabbitkit; two toms and a little she-cat."

Sloefur purred with happiness.

"It reminds me of when Nettlefur was born." Her eyes clouded. "Except that was a very difficult birth."

Wildpaw looked up in curiosity. Fawnpaw would want to hear about this.

"What happened?" she asked. Sloefur twitched her whiskers and settled down in her nest.

"It's a long story," she warned.

"I want to know everything,"

"Well, it all started really when Navysky and Larkwing were apprentices. They were the best of friends and everyone knew they would be mates someday. They were made warriors, several seasons past. Everyone was expecting her to announce kits any time soon. But Navysky had lost interest and there was a new apprentice, Pebblepaw. He saw no other cat than her. Only a little while afterwards Larkwing moved to the nursery. Navysky was out of camp with Pebbledance when she kitted."

Sloefur's eyes clouded with grief.

"Something was wrong. There was too much blood. Larkwing died before the sun had set. There were two little kits. One was too weak and sickly though and died soon after its mother. Navysky arrived back. He was devastated. The loss of Larkwing had affected everyone badly; she was a lovely warrior, but Navysky…"

Wildpaw saw her pause momentarily.

"…it changed his whole life. With Larkwing gone and a new kit his responsibility…. Well. He looked after Nettlefur with all the love he could give her. Pebbledance waited in the shadows, waiting for a time when he might need her again. Only a moon later she had two kits. They later became the medicine cats."

Sloefur finished her tale slowly, her eyes clouded with memories. She didn't speak and Wildpaw didn't talk to her. She just let her think alone.

_I hope Fawnpaw is happy with all this._ She thought to herself. _And I hope she doesn't bother our mentors too much after this either._

The sad story had her heart aching for Navysky. She had never realized that her mentor had lived for so much longer than she had realized and seen so much more. This just made her respect him even more.

She padded outside to think more clearly. Pinebranch was lying by the nursery eating a squirrel. Wildpaw padded over to her.

"How are feeling?" Pinebranch eyes her daughter with concern.

"Better," she murmured. Pinebranch fell silent.

"Mother, Is it right to keep secrets?" she burst out, desperate to know if all her and Fawnpaw's prying was allowed.

Pinebranch hesitated to answer, staring into the distant. When she spoke her voice was layered with another emotion Wildpaw couldn't detect.

"It is right to keep secrets, because otherwise they aren't secrets. But if they are left to long undiscovered then they could threaten to rot the clan from the inside out. Such knowledge is hard for clans to bear. However if the secret is well hidden and can't threaten to hurt the clan then yes, secrets are okay to keep."

Wildpaw took a while to digest this complicated piece of information.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly. "Have you … ever had a secret you don't know whether you should share or not?"

Pinebranch took even longer this time to answer.

"Yes," she murmured quietly. "Even now I have a secret which I will tell you one day when you are older."

Wildpaw was tempted to ask further but she resisted and simply nudged her mother gently before padding away. She curled up beside Peachpaw who was sleeping without saying anything and simply sat and thought for a long time.

"Well are you awaking up now fierce cats?" Fawnpaw raised her head groggily. She blinked, trying to focus on the strange cat in front of her.

"Tao be thinking you travel far yesterday,"

Navysky stretched to his feet besides her. "Will you take us to the herb now?"

The fluffy tabby nodded. "You'll be back here by mid-day, or you be taking short cut to large wood,"

Forestpath shook a scrap of moss from his pelt. "Then let's go," he growled impatiently.

"All in good time," the tabby replied and turned and headed outside. The small patrol followed dutifully although Fawnpaw was still blinking sleepily after her late lie in.

Tao led them over the next fence and in to a new "garden". She then turned away from the fence and headed towards the big stone house at the far end. Fawnpaw's fur stood on ends as they approached it but they walked to the side where a narrow gap allowed them to squeeze past. Fawnpaw wrinkled her nose at the sour smell in the air.

"How far is it?" Milkfoot whispered to Tao.

"Not far, down one street and a bit,"

"A street?" Milkfoot asked. The sour smell grew foul and Fawnpaw let out a cough.

"What is that?" Forestpath's fur was bristling uncertainly.

Tao turned with a look of disbelief. "Ain't you ever seen a road before?"

_Road? Street? _Fawnpaw was baffled by the unusual words.

She pushed past the warriors and bounded forward, pausing as her paws hit something hard. Bending down to sniff it she saw it was a hard black rock. It was smoothed and spread out. She took another cautious step forward and the rock dipped about a paw length downwards. A small valley was carved through the rock.

"What is it?" she called back to where the warriors, Sagepool and Tao were still milling at the edge of the black rock.

"Get of there now!" Tao screamed. Fawnpaw wondered what was wrong. Just then a loud rumbling filled the air and the ground began to shake. A stench of something vile filled the air and Fawnpaw pressed herself to the floor in terror. She felt someone grab her scruff and drag her up out of the valley.

"Don't do things like that!" Navysky growled stepping away. Fawnpaw was still frozen, the roaring was louder. Something brightly coloured and stinking flashed past in the valley. Milkfoot and Forestpath took a step backwards. Tao was staring with a look of disbelief.

"You never seen a car before? What about a road, pavement, street or house?"

The silent stares answered her question.

"Well a car is a thing men use to drive around in. It's like their own personal animal that takes them places, except it ain't alive see, it's a machine. A machine is something a man builds that works and does stuff for them. Understand?"

No one did but they let her continue her explanation.

"Now cars can only run on this kind of rock called a road. There are roads everywhere for men to go places. And sometimes there are even smaller roads for men called pavements. This is a pavement see and that's a road."

She motioned towards the black path the patrol was standing on and the flat valley. Tao grunted, satisfied with her explanation and turned to walk along the pavement. The patrol followed in silence. They paused only to cower in fear as another "car" roared by. Fawnpaw's pads rubbed against the hard rock and had started to hurt by the time they got to the end of the "road". It ended in a kind of pool shape with lots of white lines here and there.

"That's for the men to park their cars," Tao told everyone, who still were none the wiser.

She led them straight across the valley of a road and straight through some bushes the other side. Fawnpaw gasped as they emerged into a small forested garden with plants growing everywhere. Tao walked straight over to a leafy green plant and began to roll around in it.

"Sweet plant smell good yes?" she asked as Sagepool bounded over to the herb.

"It can save lives," Sagepool breathed and started to tear some stems out by the roots.

"How will we carry it back?" Milkfoot asked, glancing around nervously.

Sagepool deftly striped another plant of its wide leaves and dropped the bundle of catmint into it.

"We hold the leaves," she mewed and started to create some other bundles.

They soon finished and Tao padded up, staring at the deflated catmint.

"You'll return someday?" she asked, sadness in her eyes as she saw they were leaving.

Sagepool nodded, "We have the herb but we might need more someday,"

Tao smiled, "Yonder is the forest. You wild cats be going that way I guess,"

Navysky nodded. "Thank you for your help. We can never repay you."

Tao gave a swift nod and turned and vanished into the undergrowth. The last thing Fawnpaw saw of her was a brown tabby pelt vanishing into the undergrowth.

The patrol turned to home. They had almost completed their mission. As they filed out Fawnpaw couldn't help but turn once more to stare at the strange world she never knew existed. Looking around she thought she saw a flash of white among the bushes but then it was gone and the world was left as it was before.

The patrol journeyed back the whole day. They arrived back just as the moon was rising and were greeted with happy cheers. They were relieved to drop their bundles and Fawnpaw guessed she wouldn't get the bitter taste of the leaf wrap out of her mouth for a while. She greeted Pouncepaw with joy. He told her Ivypaw's account of the gathering the night before and she seemed with fury at the Reedstar. Wildpaw came and greeted her, looking much better than before. Pinebranch wouldn't stop licking her fur, asking again and again if she was alright. She was relieved to finally sink down in her own nest with Pouncepaw's fur pressing against her side. The thought that she would enjoy hunting the next day with her sister flashed across her mind as she fell asleep.

Wildpaw approached hesitantly the next day. She had slept for ages and only woke when the chirping of birds grew to a winter crescendo. She sat down eating a starling when her sister padded over, her pelt gleaming weakly in the sunlight and her eyes bright.

"I discovered something while you were away." She told her sister, "About Nettlefur,"

Fawnpaw swallowed her mouthful so abruptly she almost choked.

_Wildpaw found this out for me?_

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Ripplewave had just given birth. I told Sloefur about them. She told me it reminded her of Nettlefur's birth."

"Go on," Fawnpaw encouraged her.

"She told me that Navysky and Larkwing were the best of friends until Pebbledance came along. Navysky fell for her and was on a patrol with her when Larkwing kitted. Something went wrong, she was to weak and she died along with a little tom. When Navysky got back he was heartbroken. He loved Nettlefur with all his heart and also Sagepool and Magicdance when Pebbledance kitted, only moon or so later. But he never forgot Larkwing."

"Larkwing was Nettlefur's mother?" Fawnpaw clarified. She fell silent. This tragic story was sad but why was it such a big secret?

"I think you should talk to Nettlefur about this, then we can go hunting" Wildpaw suggested, her gaze directed past Fawnpaw into the distance. He eyes glinted in the light for a moment. She sighed then turned and padded away leaving Fawnpaw dumbfounded.

Finally she knew. The mystery was solved. But why did she feel guilty?

"Nettlefur, can I talk to you?" she asked after seeing her mentor emerge from the warriors den. The black warrior nodded and sat down.

"What about?" she asked

Fawnpaw shuffled her feet nervously and began talking,"Well Wildpaw was telling me about a story Sloefur told her in the medicine cat den. It was about Larkwing and Navysky."

Nettlefur sighed. "You want to know my opinion and thoughts," she concluded.

"Sloefur also talked about Navysky and Pebbledance," Fawnpaw added.

Nettlefur closed her eyes for a moment. "I never knew my mother. I was told she died from green cough but later discovered that it was giving birth to me that killed her. It made me depressed, to learn that I was the reason my mother had died, and that was why she wasn't here to make my father happy. But Navysky loved me with all his heart and found happiness elsewhere. He seemed so distressed over my mother's death. Pebbledance gave him comfort and she makes him happy, I can see that."

"What about Sagepool and Magicdance?"

"They were only a moon or so younger than me. They are my sisters in many ways. Pebbledance tried to love me as her daughter too." She paused and stared into the distance like Wildpaw had done.

"Navysky tried to love them too. But he saw them as a curse. He told me that once. He also said that…" she turned to face Fawnpaw her eyes wide, "…the two kits were born at exactly the same time."

_Two kits born together? From the same mother at the same time?_

"He loves Pebbledance and has finally come to accept the two sisters but he never forgave himself for Larkwing's death. He believed very strongly that the two little she cats were a curse and that's why their mentor died before he could train them. It took him ages to accept them for who they are."

Fawnpaw was glad she had talked to Nettlefur. She had helped her to truly understand that this wasn't her story, but Navysky's. She now had truly learned part of her deputy's life and finally understood why he always knew how to make the right decisions.


	17. Chapter 14: Ice Winds

**Chapter 14 – Ice winds**

The stench of sickness made Moonpaw wrinkle her nose in disgust. Thornclaw had moved back the medicine cat den again and Spottedcoat and Speckleleaf had joined him. She squeezed through a narrow gap into the newly discovered, smaller side cave. Grabbing some catmint from the rocky she felt her muzzle brush rock.

_We're running out._

She stared in dismay at the last few leaves. Their once plentiful supply had quickly diminished once the white cough started. She backed out of the cave and dropped the remaining catmint stems on the ground. She nudged Speckleleaf awake. The she-cat opened her eyes sleepily, they were glazed with tiredness and her pelt felt hot.

"How are you feeling?" she asked giving her pelt a careful sniff.

"Terrible," Speckleleaf croaked and Moonpaw nudged some catmint towards her.

"Eat this," she advised. Speckleleaf bent her head to give the green leaves a wary sniff. She took one leaf gently in her jaw and started chewing slowly. Another bout of coughing sent the half chewed leaf splattering onto the rocky floor. Moonpaw wrinkled her nose, the smell of sickness wafted of the tabby warrior. She took a hesitant step back.

_Green cough._

The worst feared illness after black cough. Whirling around Moonpaw raced away from where Speckleleaf was breathing heavily on the ground and skidded along the narrow tunnel to the larger cave. Her paws were thumping on the ground sending sand flying. She skidded into the cave, her eyes darting around.

"Leafbrook!" she yowled, seeing the gray tabby lounging by the fresh kill pile. He was arosed by her call and padded swiftly over to her.

"What's wrong?" concern thickened his mew.

She only had to utter the single word to send him racing past her. She followed him and found him crouching over Speckleleaf, checking her symptoms.

"You're right," he almost seemed surprised. "Where's the catmint?"

Moonpaw felt a sickening dread fill her stomach.

"We've run out," she whispered.

Leafbrook stood, frozen, staring.

"None at all?" he asked again.

Moonpaw shook her head sadly. Leafbrook padded slowly as if in a trance to the herb store. He emerged only a moment later, his ears and tail drooping.

"StarClan help us," he muttered, under his breath. He sighed and a fine misty vapour rose from his mouth.

"What will we do?" Moonpaw prompted. He looked at her quizzically.

"The rest of the catmint will have been killed by the frost. Can't we ask the other clans for some?"

Leafbrook sat staring into space for a while. Eventually he murmured, "If you want to." He was staring disjointedly into the distance.

"I'll tell Goldstar," he murmured, and after casting a brief critical eyes over her, turned and walked back down the passage. Moonpaw gave Speckleleaf one last check before following Leafbrook down the passage.

"I think she should go," Goldstar was telling her mentor. "Barkcloud can go with her. They can visit RainClan first and then LightningClan."

Leafbrook bowed his head. Moonpaw padded up to her leader and after nodding respectively asked, "When will we leave?"

Goldstar gave a weak purr. "Now is as good a time as ever. I'll fetch Barkcloud."

She turned and padded away leaving Moonpaw and Leafbrook standing there.

"Well," Leafbrook looked impatient.

"Travelling herbs," she muttered, her medical training kicked in a she rushed away.

"Are you ready," Barkcloud called from the narrow tunnel. Moonpaw raced over a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Eat these," she told her and then went to fetch her own pile.

"Yuck," Barkcloud made a face as she chewed the bitter herbs but swallowed them without complaint.

"Let's go," Moonpaw murmured through her own herbs.

The two cats set out from the entrance in the medicine cat den. They didn't want to cause a panic in camp. Leafbrook stood, wishing them farewell and soon vanished to care to the sick cats. Barkcloud and Moonpaw were left alone in the thick green forest. Barkcloud led the way, following the cliff to the waterfall. When Moonpaw could hear the loud roar they turned away, heading towards River Rocks.

"How do we cross the water?" Moonpaw asked, her paws sending ripples spreading in the stream. She remembered only too well the racing torrents caused by the flood.

"We swim," Barkcloud encouraged her and walked further in, down to her middle. Moonpaw nervously followed her, wincing as the cold water soaked her belly. Barkcloud was already nearing the far bank and Moonpaw gritted her teeth and followed. She wished she had gone to WindClan where her friend Skycloud was. Wrenfoot had died caring for cats sick with greencough. Skypaw had earned her name at the last trip to the crystal caves.

"Which way is the camp?" Moonpaw asked, even though she was already facing where she thought she should go.

"That way," Barkcloud confirmed her suspicions and they once again started walking.

"I hope this is worth it," the older she-cat grumbled as her paws slipped into another puddle of freezing water.

Moonpaw nodded silently, saving her energy.

Barkcloud raised her head to examine the light, open forest they were in. She stared at one part for a while then turned to murmur in Moonpaw's ear.

"There's a patrol ahead,"

Moonpaw turned her head towards the direction Barkcloud had been staring at and sure enough several cats were approaching.

"Let's wait here," she suggested. After all, they had come as a peaceful party, not as an attack.

"Get off our territory," Moonpaw felt her fur rise at the angry snarls that greeted them. A small brown apprentice was snarling, her teeth showing. A pretty silver cat eyed them warily.

"What are you doing?" A pale tabby tom stood forward. Another apprentice peered around from behind him.

"We want to speak with Reedstar," Barkcloud told them glancing at the four cats nervously.

"What about?" the pale tom prompted.

Moonpaw stood forward, "Many of our cats have fallen ill with greencough, we ask for herbs to heal them."

The silver she-cat's eyes glazed with sorrow but the pale tom pushed forward angrily.

"Get off our territory now, we have barely enough herbs to look after ourselves. If aren't off our territory by sundown…"

He left the threat hanging. Barkcloud seemed about to protest but Moonpaw turned away.

"Then let StarClan judge your actions,"

Barkcloud turned bewildered and followed Moonpaw away from the patrol. Moonpaw headed in the direction of the river, not the one they had crossed before but the one bordering with LightningClan. Behind them the angry voices of the patrol rose in the air.

"We should have helped them," Moonpaw now remembered the she-cat's name. Highhope was friendly towards them.

She turned a deaf ear to the argument brewing and instead muttered to Barkcloud, "We'll go to LightningClan."

The warrior agreed and they continued on their way until the sound of rushing water could be heard. Moonpaw froze on the bank staring at the wide river.

"Why don't we cross further up where it's narrower?" Barkcloud suggested

Moonpaw followed her advice and the two cats headed upstream, towards the waterfall. It was only too easy to wade across again, once the river had narrowed enough.

All too soon several cats appeared in front of them.

"ThunderClan," a small brown tabby she-cat mewed in surprise.

A grey tom wrinkled his nose, "They smell like RainClan."

A dark grey tom stepped forward.

"What do you want?"

Barkcloud bowed her head, "Navysky, we have come to ask for herbs to help heal our sick cats. Our old supply has died in the frost."

"Should we trust them?"

Moonpaw started as a brown and white tom slinked up behind her. She hadn't heard a single paw step. Navysky cast a critical eye over the two cats.

"We'll take them to Lightstar,"

The two younger cats fell in behind their mentors. The she-cat padded alongside Moonpaw, the grey tom flanking Barkcloud's other side.

"You must be Moonpaw," she mewed quietly, her voice containing only the faintest rasp of a cough.

"How did you know?"

The brown cat gave a small smile. "My sister was at the last gathering. She saw your sister, Silverpaw there. You two look similar."

Moonpaw nodded, they had both inherited their mother's silver fur.

"I'm Wildpaw, that's Pouncepaw," the she-cat told her glancing quickly at the other tom before muttering in a low voice, "His father's the RainClan leader,"

Moonpaw glanced curiously at the kit her clan had heard so much about.

"When we scented your patrol we thought it was RainClan invading, _again_!!

The dark head of the deputy swung around to glare at his apprentice and she fell silent, the words drying on her tongue. The patrol continued to slink along in silence.

Moonpaw was unused to such open forest and her hackles raised as the scent of cat grew stronger. Heading downhill, she spied a spiky bush where the scent of cats hung, trailing on every leaf and stem.

"This is our camp," Wildpaw murmured in her ear, proudly. Moonpaw gazed around at the wide clearing, sheltered by the slight slope with bushes casting shadows at the very edge. Rocks littered one side and a tall pine tree loomed over. A small cave could be seen at the far side, sheltering a queen with small kits. Turning her head Moonpaw saw Navysky and a pale golden she-cat discussing something.

Wildpaw turned away silently and bounded over to a group of apprentices where she started to whisper to them excitedly. Pouncepaw joined them after greeting a pretty brown and white she-cat with a lick between her ears.

Moonpaw looked away guiltily. The pale she-cat padded over to them, flanked by Navysky and Magicdance. Her eyes opened wide at the leafy green plant in the medicine cat's mouth. She padded forward to drop them at Moonpaw's feet.

"This is what you want?" Lightstar asked.

Moonpaw nodded, "Are you sure?" she asked, not daring to believe it.

Magicdance nodded, "We have extra after…." Her voice trailed off momentarily before she added, "Our cats are all better now, Take it,"

Moonpaw picked the bundle up in her mouth while Barkcloud thanked the leader.

She turned her head once more and met the eyes of the brown apprentice. There was a silent promise that ran between them. _See you again. _Moonpaw thought as she turned back to her home.


	18. Chapter 15: Ice Winds continued

**Chapter 15 - Ice**

Silverpaw stared outside glumly at the dark grey sky. Moonpaw had left earlier that morning and she hoped that her sister was okay. Some cat padded up behind her.

"Moonpaw will be back before you know it."

She whirled around and stared at Elmstripe. Her fur was fluffed up.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she exclaimed, her eyes wide. He let out a small purr. She stared hard at him for a second, then turned and stalked away. Stupid fur ball, couldn't he mind his own business?

She headed towards the entrance, planning to do a quick bit of hunting to stock up the fresh kill pile. It was looking quite small recently. Caught up in her annoyance about the pale tabby warrior she didn't notice the shine on the hard rock until her paws slipped from under her. She let out a loud yowl as she went sliding along the icy floor. She unsheathed her claws and tried to sink them in but to no avail.

Owww.

She shook her head and tried to use the cliff edge to stand up. She didn't want to collide with the wall again.

"Wheeeee" she looked up as Oakkit went sliding across the ice, his little paws were outstretched and his tail straight. Digging her claws in for a firm grip she cautiously made her way to the firm ground inside the cave. Maybe she should go out another time. Turning her head away from Elmstripe's gaze she stalked off to her den.

"Mouse?" She looked up as Amberpaw padded in with a mouse dangling from her jaws. She nodded and her friend sat down to share it.

"I found it at the base of the cliff. What a waste of good prey!" Amberpaw mewed in between mouthfuls.

"And WindClan shouldn't complain. They shouldn't hunt so close to the edge"

"Uh huh," Amberpaw agreed, her mouth stuffed. Silverpaw rose from her nest and padded to the entrance. Sunflight spotted her.

"Silverpaw, me and Tawnyfur are going on a border patrol along to see what the catmint is looking like. Can you come to?"

The silver she-cat nodded and padded over to her father. "When are we going?"

"Now,"

Silverpaw nodded and headed towards the entrance, careful to avoid the ice this time.

"Goldstar should really warn the clan about this," Thornclaw muttered to himself as he slipped across the frozen rock.

"It should be better in the forest," Tawnyfur told him as she set one foot on the forest floor.

Sunflight sighed in relief, "Thank goodness for that,"

The three cats followed the cliff past the medicine cat den entrance and along. Silverpaw glanced up at the towering structure, staring at the clouds above it, grey against grey. She paused for a moment, thinking, watching as a small rock moved slowly along the cliff top.

_What? A moving rock? _Her eyes strained to see the mottled fur which blended in so well with the cliff. She turned her eyes away.

"Sunflight," she whispered creeping up next to him.

"There are WindClan cats at the top of the cliff. I think they're coming down."

Tawnyfur pretended to gaze back at the treetops while glancing briefly at the small group of pale sandy, grey and black furred cats.

"What would a big patrol like that be doing?" she asked, "Their pelt colours are all well chosen."

"And attack?" Silverpaw's voice was raised in pitch.

Sunflight took a careless glance up top before turning and loudly mewing,

"The borders are all quiet, let's head back,"

Silverpaw didn't dare glance back up in case the enemy cats saw. Instead they headed back the way they had come, racing as quickly as possible once out of sight.

"Goldstar needs to know, this might be an attack about _stolen_ prey," Sunflight told them as the bounded along the cliff edge.

"Be careful of the ice," Silverpaw warned as they neared the camp entrance but Sunflight ignored her advice, instead opting to slide right across it. Silverpaw tried to follow suite but couldn't keep her paws stable. Tawnyfur helped her up and the two off them entered their camp wide eyed and fur raised. Sunflight had already bounded up to Goldstar's den and vanished inside.

"What's the matter?" Rockfur demanded as Tawnyfur stared around camp.

"WindClan are gathering at the top of the cliff." Silverpaw told him. His eyes widened.

"An attack?" he asked.

Tawnyfur shook her head, "We don't know."

Amberpaw padded up, "Have you seen Redpaw, he went on a hunting patrol,"

Silverpaw shook her head, just as a loud yowl erupted in the entrance to the cave.

"Redpaw!" Amberpaw exclaimed as the ginger apprentice slid into camp.

"WindClan are coming, a huge patrol." He gasped.

Flowfoot emerged from behind him, "We were hunting and ran into them, we came straight here,"

Another loud yowl brought more cats running, Goldstar had leapt to the top of the High rock.

"WindClan is coming, a big patrol," She told the shocked cats.

"It's true," Redpaw mewed, "We ran right into them,"

"Whiteheart, get the kits into the elders den, Amberpaw, Rockfur, go and guard the medicine cat den. Tell Leafbrook to be prepared.

Her friend and the grey warrior padded off.

"What about the ice," Elmstripe spoke up, "the whole floor of the entrance is covered. We can't fight there,"

Goldstar stared at him for a long moment before mewing, "Form a defensive line where the ice ends," she instructed, bounding down from the high rock. "Let WindClan face that"

"Attack!"

Silverpaw turned at the strange cry at the entrance to the cave. She bounded forward, her blood raised, ready to meet the foe. She slid to a stop, joining the line at the edge of the ice. The enemy warriors were large but didn't seem to notice the faint gleam on the floor. A grey tom stalked forward snarling.

"This is for the stolen prey!" he cried and leapt forward, his foot paws outstretched. He landed on the ice and lifted one paw to swipe. His remaining paws lost any grip they had previously had and he ended cannon balling into Goldstar. She let out a loud yowl and ThunderClan surged forward, pouncing as cats slid towards them, out of control.

Silverpaw looked forward, just as the breath was knocked out of her by a pale grey tom. His green eyes gleamed as he swiped his paws across her face. She winced as searing pain shot through her.

The enemy cat backed away. Silverpaw recognise him from the gathering, the new warrior, Harespring. She lowered herself to the floor and stalked forward, her lips drawn back in a snarl. He flattened his ears and swiped again, claws outstretched. She withdrew from his range and his paw missed her face by inches. She felt an anger rise inside her and she barrelled forward and as her paws came into contact with fur, she raked her claws. Another blow hit her on the face and she twisted around, trying to get behind Harespring. She lunged for his neck and to her surprise felt her jaw grip fur. She tightened and tore, and his tail was ripped from his grasp. He approached her, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"Silverpaw! Duck!" She lowered herself to the ground as a brown paw swiped the spot where her head once was. Redpaw hurled himself at Harespring while the brown tom leapt at Silverpaw, claws outstretched.

"Redpaw, get out the way," Silverpaw cried as she slipped between the brown warriors paws. Redpaw backed away from Harespring who turned to see his clan mate sliding towards him on the ice.

"Nice one," Redpaw congratulated her as the two warriors fell in a heap. Together they stalked forward. Silverpaw leapt to the brown tom that had landed on his side and was half stood. She swiped one paws at his face before dancing around to his other side where she leapt at his back.

He staggered under her weight, before going limp and she raised her self cautiously.

_Wrong move._

He lunged, grabbing the scruff fur and the base of her neck. She fell back under his choking grasp. Her paws hit him, trying to dislodge his grip. Unsheathed claws raked across his eyes and he let go with a cry. Silverpaw staggered back, her neck bleeding from his teeth marks. She hadn't time to recover before the grey tom had pinned her. His eyes glowed.

"Caught you," he murmured. Her sight misted as his claws raked across her neck, widening the marks already there. She let herself go limp, testing the brown warriors trick. Harespring stood back and she felt his paw on her neck rise. Through her half sight she stared at it, aimed, and rose.

Harespring let out an agonised screech as her teeth met bone on his front paw. He hopped back, but unable to shake her reared up and swiped his free paw across her neck. She let go bleeding heavily. He glared at her but was soon distracted as Redpaw's claws connected with his hind quarters. Whirling around to face his tormentor, Silverpaw found an open space to bite, the tail which she had earlier revenged. Harespring turned back to her in shock and Redpaw stalked forward. He was about to leap when Harespring sidestepped and Redpaw sat up in surprise, as the grey warrior bounded into the melee.

"Are we winning?" she asked, but it came out distorted from her neck wound.

"I think so," Redpaw turned to survey the battle. Several cats were still fighting but most seemed to have fled.

"Let them run away," Silverpaw joked.

Redpaw bounded to help out his mentor and Silverpaw turned looking for someone to fight. Paws hit her head hard and turned to see a pale ginger she-cat in front of her. They circled each other cautiously for a moment before the apprentice lunged, raking her claws along the base of her neck. Silverpaw stepped back in shock, before swiping forward. The other cat fell back and Silverpaw slid forward. Pressing in closer. Because right behind the she-cat…

The WindClan apprentice knew what was up as soon as her one paw slipped. This time she slid forward and Silverpaw jumped in the air with surprise. She came down on the smaller cats back, trapping her. She dug her claw into her shoulders before releasing the WindClan cat. She jumped up and turned to go, turning back only mew, "You fight quite well for a ThunderClan cat," before bounding away. Silverpaw stared around at the now silent camp. Not a single fighting cat could be seen. The WindClan warriors had all fled. They had won. She collapsed where she stood, blood still pouring out of her neck. Her sight fuzzed and dizziness overcame her for a minute. When she gathered her senses she heard a familiar voice talking to her.

"Get up Silverpaw," she raised her head to see Elmstripe standing over her, nuzzling her gently. "Thank StarClan, I thought you were dead,"

Silverpaw couldn't find the words to say anything, she was just content as he helped her to her feet and let her lean on his shoulder as they headed to Leafbrook's den.


	19. Alliances: New Life

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

Goldstar: gold tabby she-cat

**Medicine cat:**

Leafbrook: grey tabby tom with a limp. **Apprentice:** Moonpaw: fluffy tabby brown she-cat with startling blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Whiteheart: white tom with scarred muzzle** Apprentice: **Oakpaw

**Warriors:**

Sunflight: gold tabby tom. **Goldstar's** brother

Flowfoot: pale tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Redpaw

Nutflight: dainty pale tabby she-cat

Barkcloud: dark tabby she-cat

Speckleleaf: a dark brown she-cat

Dawnwing: pale grey she-cat with silver speckles

Thornclaw: rufus red tom

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Rockfur: tough rocky-grey tom

**Apprentice:** Beechpaw

Blackpelt: handsome black tom with two white foot paws

**Apprentice:** Amberpaw

Elmstripe: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Olivepaw

Tawnyfur: pale tawny brown she-cat

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw: pale ginger she-cat

Redpaw: dark long-haired ginger tom

Silverpaw: silver tabby she-cat

Oakpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Beechpaw: golden brown tabby she-cat

Olivepaw: pale sleek brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Willowear: pale grey queen with black stripes. Mother of **Thornclaw's **kits Stormkit, Flamekit

**Elders**

Brighteye: blind she-cat with brown fur

Spottedcoat: spotted brown tom

**LightningClan**

**Leader**

Lightstar: pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Navysky: dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Wildpaw

**Medicine cat**

Sagepool: pale grey she-cat with dark stripes along her spine

Magicdance: silver grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Warriors**

Forestpath: pale silver tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Ivypaw

Pinebranch: brown she-cat

Dewspots: tortoiseshell and white tom

**Apprentice:** Pouncepaw

Emberfoot: dark ginger tom

Pebbledance: grey tabby she-cat with thick fur

Peachflower: pale amber she-cat with amber eyes

Nettlepatch: black she-cat with a white tip to her tail

**Apprentice: **Fawnpaw

**Apprentices**

Pouncepaw: stormy grey tom with blue eyes – originally a kitten of a rogue with his father the RainClan leader

Ivypaw: dark brown she-cat

Fawnpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Wildpaw: a blur of dark and pale brown stripes

**Queens**

Milkfoot: creamy white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of **Smokebreeze's **kits Stonekit, Copperkit (just been born)

Ripplewave: white she-cat with pale grey eyes. Mother of **Dewspot's **kits Jasperkit, Rabbitkit, and Falconkit

**Elders**

Horsefeather: pale grey tom

Smokebreeze: pale sooty grey tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Shadestar: dark black tom

**Deputy**

Scorchstorm: dark ginger she-cat with a fierce personality

**Apprentice: **Creeppaw

**Medicine cat  
**Shyheart: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Fishear: white tom with a brown ear

**Warriors  
**Toadhop: mottled brown tom

**Apprentice: **Greenpaw

Sootfire: a rustic grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Russetpaw

Cocoapelt: chocolate brown she-cat **Apprentice: **Cinderpaw

Marshflower: pale brown tabby with white paws

Tintfur: golden brown tom with brown stripe

**Apprentice: **Foxpaw

Antpelt: pale ginger tom with darker stripes

**Apprentice: **Heatherpaw

**Apprentices**

Russetpaw: ginger she-cat

Greenpaw: black tom

Heatherpaw: ginger she-cat with

darker stripes

Foxpaw: ginger tom with green eyes

Creeppaw: tabby tom with amber eyes and long hair

Cinderpaw: grey she-cat with a fluffy tail

**Queens**

Darkshadow: black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits Eclipsekit, Ebonykit

Icewhisker: white she-cat

**Elders**

Shortfur: dark tabby tom

Gracewish: dark she-cat with green eyes

**RainClan**

**Leader**

Reedstar: thin black tom with a white tail

**Apprentice: **Checkeredpaw

**Deputy**

Lakebreeze: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Honeypaw

**Medicine cat**

Buzzardflight: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Minnowleap: pale grey fluffy she-cat

Larchtail: brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Cedarpaw

Beechleaf: pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Splashheart: Pale grey she-cat.

Shrewleg: pale tabby tom

Featherbreeze: grey she-cat with a white chest and paws

**Apprentice: **Otterpaw

Fallingshadow: pale tabby she-cat

Swallowtail: ginger and white she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Tanglebranch: Long haired tom with a torn ear

Piketooth: Solid grey tom

**Apprentices**

Cedarpaw: dark brown tom

Otterpaw: dark tabby she-cat with black stripes

Checkedpaw: black tom with green eyes

Honeypaw: sandy coloured she-cat

**Queens  
**Highhope: pale silver she-cat. Mother of Larchtail's kits: Rustlekit, Maskedkit and Weedkit

Bumblewing: Mottled grey she-cat**  
Elders**

Rushpool: small tabby tom

Duskheart: brown she-cat with pale patches

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Tornstar: ragged tom with a torn ear and scared pelt

**Deputy**

Briarpath: a mottled blue-grey she-cat

**Medicine cat  
**Skycloud: dark tabby she-cat

**Warriors  
**Sandcloud: pale sandy she-cat

**Apprentice:** Meadowpaw

Brownstripe: brown striped tom

Pricklefang: dark tabby she-cat with tawny spots.

Ashfur: dark grey tom

Applebird: spotted grey tabby she-cat** Apprentice: **Gorsepaw

Geckomask: black she-cat

**Apprentice: **Dirtpaw

Swiftwind: tabby grey she-cat with a black tip to her tail

Harespring: pale grey tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Oatpaw

Brackenflower: pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

**Apprentices**

Dirtpaw: brown tom with pale speckles

Meadowpaw: a pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Oatpaw: pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsepaw: pale grey tom

**Queens**

**Elders**

Longstep: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Sparrowclaw: bracken furred she-cat with long claws

Sorrelwhisker: pale brown and white she-cat


	20. Chapter 16: Howls at Night

**Chapter 16 – Howls at Night**

The winter was long and hard. Snow fell and froze hard on the ground. Trees became living statues as whiteness coated the worlds. Ice covered every inch of water and icicles hung from cold surfaces. The prey hid in their burrows, only venturing out to find the occasional morsel. Storms ravaged the sky and rain thundered down from the heavens. It was a long and hard winter. It always was. But once again the clans survived. They always do.

Spring arrived and with it the sun returned. Ice melted and the frozen ground felt soft for the first time in moons. The first signs of new leaves on the trees appeared, in rich coloured blossom's on the bare branches of the trees. Flowers daintily poked their heads from Prey scurried this way and that while birds sing in the trees, building nests. New kittens had been expected and came. New life had visited the clans.

Willowear's second little of kits had barely opened their eyes. Born only a day before Moonpaw stared in pride at the first little she had delivered. Leafbrook had been out and she had been the only one there to help the heavily pregnant queen. She dropped some borage by Willowear's head and took a quick look over the three kits. Two of them looked strong and healthy. Moonpaw wasn't so sure about the last one, a little golden brown she-cat. The older two, named Stormkit and Flamekit were happily suckling but the little one just couldn't. Moonpaw didn't think he would survive the night. Thornclaw appeared at the entrance and Moonpaw stood aside to let him visit his mate. There was plenty of room in the nursery since Nutflight's three kits had been apprenticed. Silverpaw complained regularly of how crowded the apprentice den was now.

"My kitten," Moonpaw raced to the nursery the next day, already knowing what she would find. The small she-kit was hanging limp, cold and lifeless in the queen's jaws. She dropped him on the ground and nuzzled him uncertainly.

"Wake up, please wake up," she begged. Her eyes clouded with sorrow and Amberpaw tried to comfort her mother, while staring in sadness at her dead sibling.

"She hunts in StarClan now," Moonpaw told her gently and motioned to Redpaw to bury the kit. She hadn't even been named yet.

"What will you call your sister?" she asked Redpaw as he headed outside. He paused for moment thinking, "I was thinking of Maplekit," he admitted glancing at the dead kitten sadly.

"Then let StarClan receive her by that name," Moonpaw mewed.

Moonpaw lay in her dead, lost in her thoughts. Something had changed over the winter. ThunderClan had only just won the battle with WindClan and she still remembered Silverpaw's chest crisscrossed with raw, red scars. Something had changed within her to. Her thoughts had deepened and her knowledge broadened. Erratic images and picture flitted across her mind at odd times. She closed her eyes now, thinking of them.

"Your kits will fine," she comforted an elderly tabby queen suckling two kits.

The old cat tossed her head in distress. "If only their father were here," she moaned. "But he had to go and get himself killed."

"Viperfang will be watching you from StarClan," she reassured her as a small apprentice pushed her way past.

"Aren't they cute? Yewleaf what are you going to call them?"

Yewleaf curled up her lips in a scornful snarl. "I won't call them anything. They won't survive the night."

She closed her eyes and Moonpaw shooed the distressed apprentice away. She stared sadly at the old queen, her once beautiful fur worn and ragged. If this litter died she would move to the elders den. Maybe then she might find something to help her cope with her loss.

Moonpaw opened her eyes, her heat beat racing. That was a new vision, unseen before. And Yewleaf reminded her so much of Speckleleaf, they could be sisters. Oh StarClan why was she cursed to see visions in her head? Her lowered her head onto her paws in distress and closed her eyes.

"What shall we do?" the angry cries of her clan rose around her. The ginger leader stared down at her outraged clan from an overhanging branch.

"We will attack at dawn!" Rubystar cried, anger rising in her eyes.

"RainClan won't get away with this!" Quailfeather stood up.

"Let's teach them not to take prey from us,"

There were loud yowls of agreement. She hung her head. How many would die that day?

Are you all right?" she looked up to see her brother approaching. Mottledheart looked fine with a neatly groomed splotched coat.

"We shouldn't be fighting, not in winter," she told him.

"It's the way of the clans," he mewed sadly.

"Look after yourself," she told him. He nodded.

The image blurred and Moonpaw found herself in the midst of a battle. She recognised Mottledheart in battle with a RainClan warrior. Turning around she gasped in surprise as she spotted a limp form on the ground.

"Quailfeather, we shouldn't be fighting," she murmured to her dead clan mate. But her words fell on unhearing ears. Quailfeather was with StarClan now.

Moonpaw's eyes flew open, her breathing was fast. She sat up and stared at nothing for a moment before searching for something to help a headache and for deep sleep. She eventually settled for some poppy seeds and cowslip. After a quick thought she added some mustard leaves for good measure. Leaving the herbs in a little bundle by her den to take later she padded over to the elders den to ask Brighteye something.

"Tell me the story of when ThunderClan attacked RainClan over stolen prey,"

Brighteye raised her head, "Which battle do you mean?"

Moonpaw felt herself growing impatient, "When Rubystar was leader, and ThunderClan were still camped in the clearing."

Brighteye's confusion cleared and she settle down in preparation for the tale.

"For several moons now RainClan patrol had been scented on ThunderClan territory. Rubystar had threatened them at gatherings yet they denied all accusation. Winter came and remains of kills had been found. With food so scarce and the clan calling for the blood of their enemy an attack was called. They left at dawn. I was a small kit then but I still remember that morning. Our warriors were gone before the sun had risen and were back before it had set. They set off in high spirits and returned, although in victory, in sadness."

"Who died?" Moonpaw asked gently but in her heart she already knew.

"Quailfeather, a brave fighter, one of those who called for an attack. It was a terrible loss to the clan. She was expecting kits and was due to move to the nursery. She refused to stay behind. Our medicine cat found the body."

Brighteye turned her head to Moonpaw, "You already knew this didn't you?"

Moonpaw looked up in confusion. "Y-yes," she stuttered. "I had a dream."

Brighteye nodded and was silent for a while.

"Do you dream of the past often?" she asked after a while.

"Regularly, about three times a moon I will get a dream. And it's always the same cats, the same time point. For instance, only a moon before that battle Rubystar lost a life when a tree fell on her."

Brighteye stared at Moonpaw for a while, her unseeing eyes making Moonpaw uneasy.

"Who are you in the dreams?"

Moonpaw blinked in confusion. What did she mean? She was herself wasn't she? Was she in some other cats mind?

"I-I don't know," she mewed after a while.

Brighteye nodded slowly. "StarClan will reveal all in time. If you feel worried about this you can always come and talk to me,"

Moonpaw smiled, "Thank you, that would be very nice,"

Brighteye purred and closed her eyes and Moonpaw quietly crept out.

She paused for a moment to survey the camp. The sunlight streamed in from the entrance where she saw several cats sunning themselves outside. No cat wanted to remain inside on such a nice day. For a moment she felt a rush of dizziness and she staggered, only to regain her footing on the sandy floor. Shaking her head, confused she headed towards the medicine cat den, careful to avoid Olivepaw and Redpaw scuffling in a mock fight.

She headed straight to her nest where she swallowed the bundle of herbs she had left there. Settling down in the warmth she closed her eyes and let the herbs do their work. That night no dreams disturbed her.

"How was your day?" Silverpaw asked as Amberpaw came into the den. Her friend sighed.

"Never let Tawnyfur and Blackpelt go on patrol together again," she exclaimed and gave a shudder.

"What? You mean they're together?" Silverpaw gasped her eyes wide in disbelief.

Amberpaw sat down, proud of her latest piece of gossip.

"Tawnyfur was fine but Blackpelt," she rolled her eyes; "He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He missed several pieces of prey and all he could do was stutter,"

"Sound serious," Silverpaw mewed.

Amberpaw let out a huff. "I don't think Tawnyfur was impressed. As soon as we got back to camp she was gone in an instant."

Silverpaw's tail trailed along the ground in thought.

"So which tom do you like?"

Silverpaw had been expecting the question for a while now but she still didn't know the answer.

"Which tom do you like?" she shot back and Amberpaw lay on her side, thinking.

"I don't know, they're all so…" she trailed off, her eyes dreamy.

"I think Elmstripe is nice," Silverpaw muttered. Glancing up she saw Amberpaw hadn't heard a single word. She sighed and turned away, curling her tail over her eyes remembering the night, two moons ago…

"What do you want?" Redpaw asked as he sorted through the fresh kill pile.

"Anything," Amberpaw told him as her belly growled again. "Blackpelt works me so hard I could eat the whole pile."

"I wouldn't" Silverpaw advised and grabbed the first thing she saw. She wasn't really listening to her friends as she stared past them to a group of warriors. She didn't even know what food she was chewing through.

He was there, purring and chatting just like any other cat. The only problem was that he wasn't like any other cat. At least: not to her. He seemed to notice her staring gaze for he raised his head and their eyes met. She turned away quickly and pretended to listen to Amberpaw. She waited a little while before turning back to him. He was still there, still looking. She met his gaze for a while before he turned away. He said something to Rockfur and Blackpelt and headed outside. Silverpaw watched as he turned once and his tail flicked.

Come.

His meaning was quite clear and Silverpaw rose to follow. She ignored Amberpaw's surprised mew and headed outside the cave. He was waiting for her, perfect as always. She looked up hesitantly. Why had he called her?

"Hi," she mewed quietly.

He twitched his whiskers in response.

"I thought you might like to know that I'm getting an apprentice soon," he told her. She raised her head in surprise. _Elmstripe was getting an apprentice? This was all he wanted to tell her?_

"Well done," she congratulated him. His eyes glowed with pride.

"Well, I'll see you around," he mewed shortly before turning to pad back inside. His tail flickered gently over her head before it was whisked away.

_What was the point of that?_ Silverpaw's mind was blank with disbelief. _Why that stupid piece of fox-dung!_

But she could help but remember the shock of electricity that ran through her as his tail touched her fur. A tingle ran up her spine. There was no other emotion like it.

"Hey, Silverpaw, you listening?" Silverpaw raised her head as Amberpaw prodded her is the side with one paw. She raised her head, wondering what her friend wanted now.

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?"

Silverpaw shook her head numbly. Amberpaw let her eyes roll before turning and stalking off.

Helpful.

She followed her friend outside to see a large group gathered around a few cats. She stared in surprise.

"What's happened?" she asked no cat in particular and was surprised when Elmstripe answered.

"Wolves have been heard. Some cats think they may venture south."

Silverpaw's eyes widened. "Wolves?" she asked, fear evident in her voice at the talk of the mysterious predator.

"Giant dogs, fierce and deadly. If they venture down here we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I know what wolves are," she snapped, only to clearly remembering the story Brighteye had told her when she was only a few moons old.

"_Everything was peaceful and then the wolves came,"_

She had nightmares for ages after that.

"Don't worry," Elmstripe reassured her. "I'll protect you,"

She looked up in happiness and surprise. He would risk his life for her? How sweet. But she didn't need him to.

"I don't need protecting," she told him annoyed.

"Fine," his voice was level. Had she hurt him? He turned away but looked over his shoulder one last time.

"Take care of yourself then,"

He was concerned for her? But she didn't need it!

She gave a quick nod and watched silently as he stalked away.

"Brighteye," she turned her to watch as Beechpaw crept over to the elders den, a bundle of moss in her jaws.

"I've got to check you and Spottedcoat for ticks."

"Do you want some help?" Silverpaw offered padding over. Beechpaw looked gratefully at her and dropped some of the moss. Silverpaw wrinkled her nose at the stench of mouse bile.

"Can you tell us a story?" Beechpaw asked the two elders who were lying outside their den.

"What story do you want to hear?" Brighteye asked as Beechpaw started to examine her fur. Silverpaw sat by Spottedcoat and she started searching for any sign of the bothersome ticks.

"One about the wolves," Beechpaw asked, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure? It's scary," Brighteye warned.

"I want to hear," Beechpaw insisted.

Brighteye closed her eyes as she always did before a telling.

"Many seasons ago the clans prospered in peace. Borders were firmly established, fights were rare. Everything was peaceful.

"But then the wolves came," Silverpaw joined in, clearly remembering the story from her youth.

Brighteye turned with a smile to the apprentice, "Let's hear you tell the story,"

Silverpaw ducked her head shyly, "No you go ahead,"

"It's nice to hear someone else talking. I get tired at the sound of my own voice sometimes."

Silverpaw twitched her whiskers and tried to remember the right words.

"Howling was heard one night, eerie noises that echoed across the land. It had never been heard before and sent fear into the hearts of the clans. The next night, howls were heard again but louder, clearer and nearer. The wolves were coming."

"No one expected the first attack. It was unexpected and without warning. A ThunderClan patrol walked right into the group. Their bodies were found the next day, half mauled. Every cat was dead."

"Fear spread around as elaborated tales of giant dogs the size of trees with fearsome fangs and long and deadly claws. They came from the south, searching for prey to feed their families. No-cat was safe."

"The wolves moved quickly and within days had established themselves in the territories. They regularly wandered across each and every clan's territory. Cats they met were killed, tossed in to the air and left for their pups to play with."

"At about this time a RainClan queen, Honeydapple, had a litter of kits while out in the forest. It was an early, unexpected birth. Wolves had recently been sighted and she was helped back to camp. No one notice the small little bundle left alone in the woods. There was a big litter, four kits, and it wasn't surprising that one was forgotten. The mother herself needed help from the medicine cat and it wasn't till later that she realised something was wrong."

"The wolves found the kit while in the forest. They might have killed it if it wasn't for a she-wolf, a mother who took the kitten in and suckled it with her own pups. For six moons, the clans lived in fear and terror. The wolves wandered further, looking for more prey. The kit was raised as a wolf, with his adopted mother for six moons, until he was of an age, that he would normally have been an apprentice. Named Midnight, for his dark black fur, he learned to run with the wolves as a pack and in doing so, met his mother."

"The pack was searching RiverClan territory when he saw a cat. The two made friends and he was relieved to find somewhere here he wasn't the odd one out, the cat amongst the wolves. Then one day he met the clan, met his mother and father. When Honeydapple saw the two, father and son, so alike, she knew then that this was her lost kit. She knew in her heart four kits were birthed yet only three were to be found. The fourth was raised by the wolves."

"Midnight learned the story, learned the fear the wolves placed into the hearts of the cats. He talked with his adopted pack, told them. He told them that there were mountains up north where they could live in peace. He was gifted with the ability to speak cat and wolf, an ability born from birth and love. The wolves left the clans then with Midnight by their side. His friend from RainClan came with him up north and he taught her to speak with his pack."

"Apparently he had kits in the mountain up north where the wolves are. His descendants are still rumoured to run with the wolves today."


	21. Chapter 17: Forbidden Friendships

**Chapter 17 – Forbidden Friendships**

LightningClan had survived the winter on a better start, helped by their supply of herbs. The clan helped each other, working together to clear the huge drifts of snow that had gathered in the camp. They were still relieved when the thaw came, allowing new shoots to spring up from the ground, new buds appeared on trees and the earth readied itself for another cycle.

Peachpaw and Emberpaw had moved to the warriors den not long before the first snowfall. Peachflower and Emberfoot still said hi to their old den mates now and again. Milkfoot had kitted at the start of the spring, both little kits were healthy and had been named Copperkit and Stonekit.

Fawnpaw twitched her whiskers as she watched the small kits trying to follow the older kittens around the camp. Jasperkit, Rabbitkit and Falconkit were due to become apprentices any day now. Yet Fawnpaw sensed that Lightstar was delaying on purpose for some reason that had not yet identified itself.

But when Ripplewave came out the nursery, her eyes shining with pride as she herded her three kittens Fawnpaw guessed that Lightstar hadn't forgotten.

"Let all cats gather for a clan meeting,"

Fawnpaw padded forward as Lightstar appeared at the top of the rock. The clan gradually assembled.

"ShadowClan have been scented over the border," she told them. Concerned murmurs whispered around. Fawnpaw crept over to where Ivypaw and Pouncepaw were sitting. Wildpaw was just behind them, whispering to Peachflower quietly.

"We will send out a patrol to reset the markers," Lightstar's voice rose above the chatter.

"But first," she turned with a twitch of her whiskers to where Ripplewave was crouched at the entrance to the nursery. "LightningClan must show we remain strong by naming new apprentices. Ripplewave's kits have reached six moons old and are ready to take up that burden."

Fawnpaw watched as the three little kits flied out of the nursery, their eyes were wide with excitement. Falconkit raised his head proudly as the cats turned to them.

"Pinebranch, you mentored Pebbledance with care and enthusiasm. May you pass all this on to Jasperpaw."

The grey tom stood forward to touch noses gently with Fawnpaw's mother. Fawnpaw felt a thrill of pride for Pinebranch.

"Emberfoot and Peachflower are both young but they have proved that they are ready for apprentices. Emberfoot will mentor Falconpaw and Peachflower will mentor Rabbitpaw."

Falconpaw was a bit too eager to touch noses and he and Emberfoot bumped noses unceremoniously. Rabbitpaw was gazing up at Peachflower with something close to adoration across her face.

"Rabbitpaw, Jasperpaw, Falconpaw," The clan cheered their names. Fawnpaw noticed Wildpaw's voice rose as Falconpaw's name was called.

The new apprentices lingered by their mentors uncertain of what to do. Fawnpaw twitched her whiskers as she remembered her and her siblings in their place.

Fawnpaw bounded out of the apprentice den early, aroused by her sister with news from Navysky.

"We're attacking ShadowClan at dawn,"

A large patrol was gathered in the clearing. Fawnpaw couldn't see the new apprentices who must still be curled up sleeping. But Pouncepaw, Ivypaw and Wildpaw were all there. Looking around she saw Nettlefur, Pinebranch, Lightstar, Forestpath, Emberfoot and Peachflower. Navysky, Dewspots and Pebbledance were staying behind to guard the camp.

"Are we all ready?" Lightstar looked around at the waiting cats.

"ShadowClan have been caught stealing prey one time to many. Today we will make them pay!"

Unspoken agreement backed up her words. Fawnpaw couldn't help a shudder of fear run through her. Cats shouldn't be fighting like this.

"We can't let Milkfoot's kits starve because we can't defend our own borders," Ivypaw snarled and Fawnpaw found herself silently agreeing with her. Lightstar led the way, followed closely by the senior warriors. The newest warrior trailed at the back, followed by Fawnpaw and her siblings.

The morning sun was just rising as the cats stalked closer to the cliffs. They fanned out, silently waiting. They blended like shadows in the dawn light hidden from view. Fawnpaw strained her eyes to see the cliff top, aware of the sun streaming in from her left. The dawn patrol should be along any minute…

"There,"

Fawnpaw crept closer at Pouncepaw's excited whisper. Forestpath let out a small hiss and she shuffled backwards again guiltily. Soon though, she was able to see the patrol of four cats make their way carefully down the cliff top.

She turned and watch Lightstar as she sent Peachflower, Pouncepaw and Nettlefur around the back. Once they were in position the LightningClan leader stood up.

"How nice to see you Toadhop," she mewed happily, stalking forward. "Out for a stroll on LightningClan territory?"

Forestpath and Pinebranch flanked her. The ShadowClan cats stepped back. Toadhop stood forward uncertainly but his voice was calm.

"We're re-marking the borders," he mewed bravely, "Shadestar's orders,"

"Then you have to fight us for it," Forestpath snarled, Lightstar cuffed him.

"Stay back," Emberfoot whispered towards the apprentices, "If ShadowClan get help Lightstar will need back up."

Fawnpaw pressed herself to the ground, still watching the enemy patrol.

"Tell Shadestar that we won't change the borders without a fight," Lightstar bared her teeth, shooting Forestpath a quick glance. He ducked his head, realising his mistake to speak out of place.

A dark brown queen whispered something into a small, grey, apprentice's ears. The blue eyed she-cat gave a small nod.

"They're going to send the apprentice for help," Fawnpaw whispered to Wildpaw.

"Look," Ivypaw nodded towards where Nettlefur, Peachflower and Pouncepaw were sneaking up behind the small patrol.

Seeing her warrior in position Lightstar took a step forward.

"ShadowClan needs more territory," Toadhop snarled, his fur fluffed up.

"Well you won't find any here,"

The four cats whirled around at Nettlefur's voice. The black she-cat stood right behind them blocking their only exit.

"Cinderpaw, run!" the brown warrior cried. The small apprentice made a dash for it, just as Pouncepaw and Peachflower emerged in front of her. She skidded to a halt, bowling into Pouncepaw.

Fawnpaw sat up, her eyes wide.

"He'll be all right," Ivypaw murmured in her ear.

"Don't let her escape," Lightstar's command was cut off by a squealing, Pouncepaw staggered back, his paw dripping blood as Cinderpaw barged past him. Peachflower gave chase, her paws scrabbling for grip as she climbed the cliff.

"Have LightningClan finally sunk so low as to chase apprentices, and trap patrols," the brown warrior growled.

"Only when our territory is threatened," Lightstar replied, her voice a fierce hiss. One flick of her tail signalled to Forestpath and Pinebranch who leapt forward. It took all Fawnpaw's self control not to follow them.

Lightstar exchanged swipes with Toadhop while Forestpath and the brown she-cat rolled on the ground in a tussle. Pinebranch was circling as the black tom tried to find a weakness. When his back was turned, Nettlefur leapt forward sending them over in a rolling tangle of legs.

A scraping of stone made Fawnpaw look up, Peachflower was racing down the cliff.

"She got away," she mewed, her eyes wide. "Re-enforcements are coming,"

A pinned Toadhop let out a triumphant yowl. Peachflower and Pouncepaw faded into the undergrowth before circling around to join Emberfoot, Ivypaw, Wildpaw and Fawnpaw.

"All your warriors have run away," Toadhop taunted looking around at the three other LightningClan warriors fighting.

More yowls were heard on the cliff top and Lightstar stood back as more warrior poured over the cliff. Fawnpaw felt a thrill go through her as she realised, with the extra that hadn't yet fought they outnumbered them.

Pinebranch and Forestpath stepped back and Nettlefur followed after giving the black apprentice one last swipe.

"Lightstar," Shadestar called bounding down the cliff. He paused, eyes sweeping over the five cats.

"You call this a fighting patrol?"

"There were two more, but they ran away," Toadhop murmured.

Shadestar narrowed his eyes. "Then the territory is ours already," And he lunged forward.

Fawnpaw saw Lightstar ear twitch, her tail swish forward. It was an almost invisible movement but its meaning was clear enough.

Fawnpaw raised herself from the ground and bounded forward to meet the enemy clan. Wildpaw was right beside her with Ivypaw flanking her other side.

She saw Shadestar's eyes widen in disbelief as he and Lightstar met in combat.

Fawnpaw took a running leap into the air and landed, spread wide on a cat's shoulders. The big sooty tom fell under her weight and she sank her claws into his neck.

Tearing his ear with her jaw, she winced as the sound filled the air. With one final swipe she bounded off him, before he could roll over and crush her.

She spotted Wildpaw circling the black tom.

"Bet you can't catch me," Wildpaw taunted him. With a hiss of fury he rose on his hindpaws. Wildpaw mirrored him, blocking his swipes paw for paw. She pressed herself to the ground as a paw swiped where her head used to be. Fawnpaw twitched her whiskers as she knew what happened next. Wildpaw lashed out, one paw connecting with the tom's hind paws. He staggered.

Turning away she went to find another cat to practise her latest battle moves on.

"Do all ShadowClan cats train to be as dumb as a slug?" Wildpaw snarled, in deadly combat with a black apprentice. He let out an angered hiss and stalked forward.

"Do all LightningClan cats train to roll over and die?" he asked swiping a claw across her face. Wildpaw ducked and barrelled underneath him, hitting her head against his chest sending him staggering. She turned around and bounded a few paw steps back and eyed her opponent warily. She notice Lightstar and Shadestar duelling at the edge of the fighting but there … was something different in their moves.

It was almost like dancing, their moves flowed smoothly and didn't hurt one another, a paw swipe was blocked, and another swipe was avoided by a quick roll to the one side.

"Why must we fight," Lightstar mewed sadly, blocking a swipe and giving one of her own.

"It is the way of the clans," Shadestar replied, circling around her.

A black shape running towards her made Wildpaw turn away as she sidestepped the tom's running move. She was not prepared for his claws which slid out, scraping across her flank leaving a trail of blood.

"_How shall we solve this debate?"_ She heard Lightstar mew as she rounded on the black cat. _"With death and fighting?"_

Wildpaw ducked her head and struck out with a sheathed paw, concentrating her energy into the blow. She didn't see the paw come swatting down, ripping her ear to shreds.

"_You attacked though. Surely that is a clear sign to let us win!" _

"_Then we will be back. My clan will call for revenge and we will fight again."_

Wildpaw threw her body forward, dislodging the weight of her assailant. She let her claws drag across his belly as he backed away slowly.

"_There_ _is no other way,"_

He lunged, his claw piercing her flesh as he sank his teeth into her leg. She felt it jolted by pain as she rained blows down on his exposed head.

"Retreat!"

The black tom let go as Lightstar's call ran out. He twitched his whiskers as he called out, "You fight pretty well for a LightningClan cat."

Wildpaw found herself backing away to, but she smiled at his comment.

"And you to," she mewed before turning away.

"How are you?" Pinebranch padded up, Fawnpaw and Ivypaw were behind her. They were padding quickly through the forest, until the battleground was lost to sight. Wildpaw could hear ShadowClan's triumphant yowls echoing through the trees.

"I'm all right," Wildpaw replied, glancing down at the ragged bleeding scars here and there.

"You fought well," Pinebranch praised, "You are just as brave as your father."

There was silence for a long moment. Wildpaw froze as emotions rose within her. She turned to glare at her mother.

"How should I know how brave my father is?" she spat, "How shall I know what an amazing fighter he is?"

Pinebranch looked confused for a moment at her outburst.

"You've never told us anything about him. You've kept him all to yourself, not saying a word!"

Fawnpaw took a step forward, her eyes wide.

"How dare you compare me to my father when you don't even tell us his name?" Wildpaw's voice rose to a crescendo, "You don't tell us anything!"

Pinebranch looked at her paws, "It was for the best," she murmured.

"For the best? For your best maybe but not ours. We are 16 moons old and we don't even know the name of our own father? Whose fault is that?"

"Wildpaw…" Pinebranch began but Wildpaw cut her off.

"You've never told us anything, why should you start now? Keep your secrets for all I care. I hate you!"

Wildpaw turned away, anger in her blood. She raced away not stopping as she heard her siblings call her in the distance. She raced away, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her fur and the forest beneath her paws. For a moment she let her thoughts fly out of her mind but all too soon they returned and she slowed. Bunching her muscles together she scrambled up a tree and walked daintily along a low lying branch. She lay down there, watching the forest floor below her.

"Wildpaw, Wildpaw," Ivypaw and Fawnpaw came racing through the forest first. Their paw steps thudded on the ground loudly. They skidded to a halt, casting around wildly for a scent.

"Wildpaw," Fawnpaw called out, "Pinebranch wants to talk to you, she wants to talk to all of us,"

"Why should she care?" Wildpaw let herself slip down from the tree, landing on all four paws on the ground behind them. Fawnpaw and Ivypaw turned around to face their sibling.

"Are you okay?" Fawnpaw asked. _Stupid fur-ball, always concerned for her safety._

"Why should I be okay? We have a mother who lies to us? And you think I'm okay?" she spat, resentment in her eyes.

"She hasn't lied," Ivypaw told her, "She just… hasn't told us much,"

"Hasn't told us anything!"

"She will tell us though, if we go back," Fawnpaw's eyes were wide.

"What's the point?" Wildpaw cuffed the ground angrily.

"There's always a point,"

Wildpaw swung around, her fur fluffed up. "What do _you _want?"

_Stupid lying piece of fox dung._

"To tell you what you want to know,"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

Pinebranch sat down on the grassy slope, her eyes sad.

"It hurt," she said simply.

"Everything hurts, life hurts," Wildpaw replied bitterly.

"Can you tell us?" Fawnpaw stepped forward. Ivypaw nodded in her silent way.

Pinebranch sighed, "I must tell you. I have been in the wrong for not telling you and you deserve to know."

Wildpaw sat down grumpily by the bottom of the tree trunk. "Will you tell us everything?"

"Everything,"

"Who was our father, what was he like, how did he die?"

The questions flooded Pinebranch instantly and she sighed.

"I'll start at the beginning. Your father was called Jackalmask. He was a brave warrior who I loved with all my heart. He was the deputy, before Lightstar. Fieldstar chose him when he was only a young warrior, still training his first apprentice."

Pinebranch paused, "Before I continue you must promise not to tell another soul about this,"

"Why?" Wildpaw asked, confused.

"You'll see,"

Pinebranch was silent a moment before she continued.

"When we were only young warriors Jackalmask told me a great secret. He was half ThunderClan."

Ivypaw's mouth hung open but no sound came out.

"His mother was a ThunderClan cat, born and bred. His father was a loyal LightningClan cat. They fell in love, had kits, split the litter."

"Jackalmask was looked after by his father while his two siblings, Sunkit and Goldkit were looked after by the ThunderClan queen. His father told him the truth when he was still small and he carried the weight of this knowledge for the rest of his life."

"This was why he was chosen as deputy. He felt his blood impure and tried twice as hard, twice as long to become the best warrior possible."

"Do we have relatives in ThunderClan?" Wildpaw asked eyes wide.

"Is Goldstar, Goldkit, Our aunt?" Ivypaw exclaimed.

Pinebranch nodded, "I believe so,"

"How did he die?" Ivypaw whispered.

"He was killed in a battle with RainClan when you were little."

"And why wait till now to tell us?"

Wildpaw's mother lowered her head. "I thought it would be too much for you to deal with."

Wildpaw shook her head, "It wasn't. Thank you for telling this to us."


	22. Chapter 18: Love, Dreams and Visions

**Chapter 18 – Love, Dreams and Visions**

"Silverpaw, Silverpaw," Olivepaw bounced around the den sending moss flying. Silverpaw put a paw over her eyes, sleepily.

"Elmstripe is going to take us hunting!"

Her ears pricked at the mention of Olivepaw's handsome mentor. She looked up at the dark gray apprentice.

"Is Thornclaw coming?"

Olivepaw shook his head, "He is but only later. He got a thorn in his foot."

He scraped the ground happily, "Get it? Thornclaw got a thorn in his claw!"

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. Jokes like that got boring very easily. But she still twitched her whiskers at Olivepaw's pure joy.

"Are you coming then?"

Sighing, she rose and stretched from her nest, blinking as the pink lines across her neck, the only reminder of the attack last winter, stretched, stiff and raw.

She shook her head as the feeling faded and followed Olivepaw outside, her eyes bright and enthusiastic, ready for a hunt in the now warm weather.

_Perfect._

She paused a moment to look around the camp and watch the hustle and bustle of cats moving around. She spotted Elmstripe by the entrance and headed over to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, flicking her ears forward in interest.

"Near the Great Chestnut and the Sandy Hollow, that's where all the prey is," the pale tabby mewed, his green eyes glinting as he turned to look around the camp. "Have you seen Olivepaw?"

"He was here a second ago…." Silverpaw's voice trailed off as Olivepaw appeared from around the medicine tunnel.

"Thornclaw is going to catch us up later," he told Elmstripe, his tail flicking from side to side happily.

Elmstripe nodded, "Let's go then," he mewed and Silverpaw followed his out to the cave entrance. Indeed, as Olivepaw had thought, the day was perfect. Sunshine streamed through the trees and birdsong could be heard clearly. It made Silverpaw happy to be alive.

_If only I didn't have to on a patrol with him._

It wasn't that she resented him, quite the opposite she feared. It was just so awkward to be around him. She had to think twice about everything she said, everything she did… She didn't feel like she could be herself.

Trying to forget, and shake the thoughts out of her head, she found herself running through the forest. There was a light breeze that ruffled her coat as she weaved her way in and out of the bushes and trees.

_Calm._

She looked up, bright eyed and eager for the hunt. She would catch a nice, fat juicy squirrel before Thornclaw got here.

_No trees though._

Her ears flickered as she remembered Thornclaw's story of how his brother had fallen out of a tree, crushed his bones. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" She spun around, fur prickling only to relax as she saw Olivepaw blinking at her curiously. She twitched her whiskers.

"No, there's just a slight breeze," she told him as he slowly blinked his green eyes. He walked up to her and pressed his dark grey pelt to hers.

Silverpaw was silent as she felt his warm pelt brush against hers. She stepped away nervously.

"Elmstripe is waiting," she told the smaller tom as she brushed past a trailing fern.

As she approached the pale warrior she watched as his gaze flickered over her in an instant and then went to rest on his apprentice. Hurt flared through Silverpaw.

_She didn't need him._

She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. She'd show him.

"Silverpaw, where are you going? The Great Chestnut is this way,"

She pricked her ears as Olivepaw scurried after her. She cast a swift glance at Elmstripe to see his eyes fill with emotion.

Silverpaw turned away.

"I'll race you!" she challenged hoping Elmstripe got her message.

_Or maybe he still thinks that I'm padding after him!_

"You're on!" Olivepaw cried as he leapt past he into the forest.

_Padding after him, the very idea!_

Silverpaw raced after him, her paws thudding on the ground.

_I don't need him._

She felt herself speed up, in her frustration over the tabby tom. She overtook Olivepaw easily and raced onwards to the clearing, her paws thudding in a rhythm.

_One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three_

She skidded to a halt as she felt the ground change from the hard earth to soft sand. Olivepaw followed suit.

She felt herself purr as he sent sand flying. He sneezed as he rose from an unceremonious pile.

"Beat you," she laughed as Olivepaw slipped down again, his head landing on a pile of sand.

"We're meant to be hunting, not messing around," Elmstripe's stern voice arrived on the scene.

Silverpaw flicked her tail, standing up. "We were just going hunting now, weren't we Olivepaw?"

He nodded standing up to stand beside's Silverpaw's side.

"Let's go," he bounced around happily, again, Silverpaw felt joy at his cheerful nature.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." She told him.

"I bet I'll catch more than you!"

"We'll see,"

She bounded away and once out of sight she slid into a silent stalk. She cast her senses around, tasting the air for prey.

_Squirrel!_

She watched for a few moments as the squirrel sat on the tree root, chewing nuts dug up from a winter store.

She took a step forward.

_Elmstripe doesn't really hate you._

She took another step, before settling down into a crouch.

_You don't hate him either._

She let her weight sink back onto her haunches.

_He's just jealous._

She pounced, her front paws slamming down on the squirrel's bushy tail.

_You love each other._

She froze in shock, barely aware of the still struggling squirrel under her paws. She bent her head and delivered the quick bite to the neck without really thinking about it.

She hadn't really been listening to the voice in the back of her head; it was just herself, doubting her actions but still…

Did she _love _Elmstripe?

Moonpaw shifted restlessly in her sleep. Her dreams were fraught with flashing images, calling voices. Her body was cold, ice cold, even in the midst of spring. The cold touch of the crystal with the moons bright light reflecting around the cavern froze her bones. Even with Skycloud's warm pelt beside's her didn't help.

Storm clouds rolled overhead, the sky of her dreams was dark and ominous. Lighting and thunder flashed down and rain fell unbidden from the sky. The wind was howling in her ears, roaring and tugging at her fur. Moonpaw watched as shadows lengthened and the storm continued.

A slight cease in the wind allowed her to hear voices, cats, yowling in the storm but it faded away before anything could be heard.

Moonpaw screeched and took a step back as a white flare of lighting struck at her feet. Where it had struck, a shining crystal glistened, reflecting the stormy skies above. Taking a step forward, Moonpaw let her nose touch the sparkling rock and she let out a gasp as the scene changed.

Around her, more crystals gleamed; the moon's light glistening off them as Moonpaw gazed around the cavern.

_Am I awake?_

But no matter where she glanced, there were no cats to be seen.

"Moonpaw,"

She turned around, her fluffy grey and brown coat sticking up.

"Who are you?"

She stared at the small, pure white cat with sparkling blue eyes, staring back at her.

"My name matters not to you now, but you will know it in due course."

"Do you have something to tell me?" Moonpaw asked, staring at the strange cat.

"Indeed," the small she-cat bowed her head, "Listen closely,"

"Linked by blood, heart and courage, Darkness will show the way."

"Thunder and Lightning will join at the head, but Rain and Wind won't rest until the four are dead."

"Thunder's apprentice is the first, her sibling as well, two born from Lightning, wild and fawn."

"Their fates intertwine to reunite the five clans."

Moonpaw gasped as the words echoed around the cavern.

"The prophecy," she whispered quietly.

The white cat was still talking, but although Moonpaw strained to hear, there was no sound to be heard.

"Is that it?" she asked and the white cat blinked.

"The stars are rising; nothing shall ever be the same again. The rising moon shall wane for two more seasons until your destiny is complete."

"Moonpaw, wake up, we're leaving,"

Her eyes shot open and the white cat was gone, the crystal caves as she had last left them with the sleeping cats stirring into wakefulness.

"Did you have a good dream?" Leafbrook asked.

"It was," Moonpaw struggled for words, "confusing."

Leafbrook nodded, "We can talk about it later if you want."

Moonpaw recalled the storm and the white she-cat's cryptic words.

_The stars are rising._

She shivered, Skycloud padded up to her.

"Are you okay? Troubling dream?"

"Yes,"

Skycloud gave her a small smile. "Mine was…dark," she told Moonpaw.

Moonpaw twitched her whiskers, "So was mine, but then it was light."

Skycloud purred.

"I should go," her friend told her, turning away, "See you at the gathering."

"See you,"

Moonpaw was relieved to arrive back at the camp. As always, she slipped through the forest entrance and sank down into her nest. But unlike the other nights, she wasn't sleepy. She lay in her nest, her eyes open staring, her mind still thinking about the dream.

"You should sleep," Leafbrook told her as he arrived in.

"I can't," she muttered.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

She shook her head.

"It will help you sleep,"

Moonpaw sighed, "Okay,"

She sat up glancing outside at the clear sky.

"There, was a storm," she began, "with thunder and lightning."

She glanced at Leafbrook who encouraged her to speak more.

"There was a wind, pressing my fur flat and rain pouring from the dark cloud,"

She shivered. "There were shadows, long shadows everywhere. And a bright light."

"Where was the bright light?" Leafbrook asked.

"In front of me," Moonpaw told him, "I stepped back and it turned into a crystal. I touched my nose to it and the storm faded. I found myself in the crystal caverns"

She paused to take a breath, "There was a cat, a pure white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She told me… she told me that the stars were rising and that nothing shall ever be the same again. That the rising moon will wane for two more seasons before…" Moonpaw paused again, "Before my destiny is complete."

There was silence.

"The storm… was it really dark?"

Moonpaw nodded. "Dark… does that mean badness?"

Leafbrook blinked, "It might do, and the weather might mean conflict, battle."

"It mentioned my destiny, what about that?"

Leafbrook was still for a second. "Maybe just something important that will happen to you in two seasons."

"And the rising moon?" Moonpaw asked.

Leafbrook sighed, "You can't tell everything all at once. Over time it will be revealed,"

Moonpaw laid her head on her paws.

"Go to sleep, rest now for tomorrow,"

Moonpaw let the tiredness she had been holding back seep over her. It was bliss to slip into a dreamless sleep.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just shaken up. I think she now knows the prophecy."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I can't tell. But she heard something else, met a strange cat, not of StarClan."

"The cat who made the prophecy, were they of StarClan?"

"You think she met the cat who made the prophecy?"

"I don't know. But something I do know is that she and her sister will change the future of the clans forever."

"We must look after them then,"

"Indeed, for the very future of the clans might hang in the balance."

"Do you think there are others?"

"More involved in the prophecy?"

"I don't know, it speaks of two more,"

"Four cat, five clans, surely that can't be right?"

"Maybe we'll see with time,"

"Two seasons if she was correct,"

"That's a long time,"

"Indeed, the two will be three years old,"

"They will be much too young to save the clans,"

"Oh, you'll be surprised,"


	23. Author Note: PLEASE READ

Hello to all my readers. I want to apologize for my original laziness to post the chapters, as they were meant to be posted and that is why they have all changed around now. For the most part, the two POV's are joined together with a pattern of LightningClan, ThunderClan, and LightningClan…. The chapters also now have names. Sorry for this inconvenience. A re-updating of the chapters has led to my entire author notes being deleted. Sorry about that. I will sort some things out in this author's note instead.

Thanks to my reviewers who have been to this day…

Warriors-Skywing

ukranianelfhorse

Kawakage

Darkness of the Eclipse (Yes, I reviewed my own story)

Cloudstep

Luvlee45215

Jaystripe

Pigeonfeather

stormikat

silverstarfan

Tanglestar

WildCroconaw

Many thanks!

Also let's go over some key points I think I mentioned…

My clans live in Britain, but it's a UK with wolves and lynxes. Those are the only animals which appear as the cats live just south of the forest were bears and elk roam. They have heard of them though from stories from travelling cats.

I think that's it for now. Read Chapter 17 as the last half is an un-posted chapter. Also Chapter 18 is a new chapter for you to enjoy. All the others are the same, just with the name changes, so there's no more Nettlepatch's around.

Hope this change wasn't too bad.

Thanks for reading, as always.

Eclipse


	24. Chapter 19: Linked By Blood

**Chapter 19 – Linked by Blood**

"Wildpaw, do you want to go the gathering?"

Wildpaw looked up at her mentor twitching her whiskers happily.

"I'd love to!" she replied. "Which other apprentices are coming?"

"I was going to ask Pouncepaw, Fawnpaw and Ivypaw, as well as you. I'm afraid that Jasperpaw, Rabbitpaw and Falconpaw are still too young. They'll probably be allowed next moon."

"But Fawnpaw went on her first day as an apprentice," Wildpaw told him, confused.

"But you had your apprenticeship delayed by a moon or two."

"Why?"

"You were born a moon early in the worst winter we've known for a long time,"

"So Fawnpaw went to the gathering as an apprentice around two moons into her training?"

"You've got it!"

Wildpaw pawed the ground anxiously, "Will Pouncepaw be okay?"

Navysky narrowed him eyes, "He was the last two times. As long as he sticks with Fawnpaw and you he'll be fine. Hang around with ThunderClan or something and you will be safe enough."

Wildpaw padded along in front of her sisters as they moved along in a single file line to the cavern behind the waterfall.

She listened as the roar faded and the damp turned to dry before waiting for her siblings.

Fawnpaw bounded forward with Pouncepaw following.

"Why don't we look for a Sun warrior in ThunderClan?" Fawnpaw suggested looking around the cave. As always, ThunderClan and LightningClan were first here but they wouldn't be alone for long.

"Great idea," Wildpaw agreed padding forward to search for some ThunderClan apprentices. Ivypaw rushed past her to greet a small she-cat with brown fluffy fur. A silver she-cat pushed her way past.

"Hello," she greeted the group of LightningClan apprentices.

"Hi," Wildpaw greeted, vaguely aware that Pouncepaw had left Fawnpaw and now stood by Ivypaw.

"I'm Silverpaw," the she-cat introduced herself.

"I'm Wildpaw and this is Fawnpaw,"

Fawnpaw sat down blinking her eyes thoughtfully.

"Do you know any cat in your clan called Sun… uhh, what was it? Sun…"

"Sunflight?"

Wildpaw looked up her eyes wide. "Is he Goldstar's brother by any chance?"

Silverpaw purred, "Of course, he's my father too!"

_Her father!_

Fawnpaw sat up happily, "That means we're related… Mch"

Wildpaw cuffed around the ear, "Not so loud idiot," she muttered.

Silverpaw looked curious, "What do you mean we're related?"

Fawnpaw glared at Wildpaw. "Our fathers name was Jackalmask. About half a moon ago our mother told us he was half ThunderClan and had siblings there."

"We believe that Sunflight and Goldstar were his siblings, which makes us cousins," Wildpaw finished.

Silverpaw's eyes were wide, "Sunflight only knew his mother and sister,"

"And Jackalmask only knew his father,"

"Wow," Silverpaw breathed, her eyes lit up, "Wait here,"

She bounded away through the crowd.

"Where's she going?" Fawnpaw hissed.

_She can't tell anyone._

But soon enough Silverpaw was back with another cat in tow.

"This is my sister, Moonpaw," she introduced the brown and grey she-cat.

"Hi," Moonpaw greeted looking confused. Silverpaw told the story quickly.

"We're related," she whispered, surprised.

"You shouldn't tell anyone," Wildpaw begged, "No cat would want to know that they were half clan!"

Moonpaw nodded, "You're right,"

"Well, wow," Fawnpaw mewed.

"Indeed," Silverpaw agreed.

Wildpaw stared at Moonpaw. There was something in her mind that wouldn't come to the top…

"Didn't you come to our camp last winter looking for herbs?" she asked, recognition dawning.

"Yes, you led us to your camp," Moonpaw smiled.

"Silverpaw!" The silver apprentice flattened herself to the ground.

"Hide me," she begged, her ear flickered uncertainly.

"Why are you hiding from Elmstripe?" Moonpaw looked confused.

Wildpaw unobtrusively slid in front of her new friend and cousin. She watched as a pale tabby tom padded up.

"Have you seen a silver tabby any where?" the pale warrior asked.

Wildpaw let her lips curl up into a playful snarl.

"Why should we? What's it to us if you lose a member of your own clan,"

The young warrior narrowed his eyes, "I was only asking," her retorted before stalking off somewhere else.

"We should go," Moonpaw told them.

"Thanks," Silverpaw poked her head up.

"Why were you hiding from him?"

"Tell you later," Silverpaw called as she bounded away.

Wildpaw turned away from their relatives. Fawnpaw had gone to find Pouncepaw and she was left alone. Looking around she saw ShadowClan had slid in unnoticed and RainClan were on their way.

"Greenpaw, get down from there!"

Wildpaw turned around to find a dark black tom balanced on a narrow ledge by the waterfall.

He took another step closer, only to be bundled aside by Shadestar.

The ShadowClan leader muttered something she couldn't hear before stalking away, his tail twitching angrily.

Wildpaw padded towards the dark tom curiously. He turned towards her and she was trapped in a sparkling green gaze.

"Hi,"

"I'm Wildpaw," she blinked in surprise as he padded over to her.

"Greenpaw, although you probably know that by now," The green eyed tom scuffed the ground nervously with his paws.

Wildpaw blinked, not knowing what to say. Greenpaw looked up at her curiously.

"You're a LightningClan cat aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be really quiet at stalking?"

"Aren't you meant to be really good at camouflage?" she teased back. He grinned.

"Maybe I'll show how good I am someday," he told her. Wildpaw felt her heart skip a beat. "You fight quite well too,"

Wildpaw recalled the black apprentice she fought with at the base of the cliff, "You too. I'll win you next time,"

"Look, WindClan are here,"

He flicked his tail over to the one side of the cave.

"At last," Wildpaw muttered, "We might have had to wait here half the night."

"See you another time," Greenpaw muttered, padding over to his own clan. Wildpaw felt her heart fill with a new emotion as she watched him walk away.

"Let the gathering begin," Reedstar called.

"I shall go first," Lightstar mewed, steeping to the front.

"LightningClan has three new apprentices. Jasperpaw, Rabbitpaw and Falconpaw began their training half a moon ago. None of them are here today. Everything else is running well. The prey is running well, well enough for us to give up a piece of prey poor land at the base of the cliff to ShadowClan. They are allowed to hunt there for as long as we wish it."

Lightstar stood back to let Shadestar push his way forward.

"We appreciate the piece of territory. Men have been busy cutting down trees at the edge of our territory. We have not been harmed although the prey avoids that area."

As Shadestar stepped back Wildpaw remembered their words when they talked during the battle.

Was there something going on between the leaders?

"WindClan is gifted with a new litter of kits. A fox has been scented on our territory, just a warning to the other clans."

"RainClan is well, we have no news,"

"Then the gathering is over!"

Fawnpaw turned restlessly in her sleep that night. She still couldn't believe it.

_She had cousins!_

She wished she had more time to talk, to get to know them. She wondered briefly why Silverpaw had been hiding from that one tom, Elm something or other. And what was it like being a medicine cat apprentice? She wished the gathering had been longer.

_Maybe it could be!_

She sat up in her nest almost waking Pouncepaw. Her excitement faded almost as soon as it had begun. What a stupid idea. But maybe…

She closed her eyes, tired after the journey back and soon fell asleep.

As the dawn light streamed through the tangled bush where the apprentices slept, Fawnpaw woke, excitedly. No cat was awake… yet. If she wanted to try something she should do it now.

"Are you going somewhere?" She spun around and saw Jasperpaw watching her with sleepy eyes.

"I-I'm on the dawn patrol..." Fawnpaw stuttered. Jasperpaw stretched and yawned.

"Better you than me," he muttered closing his eyes. Fawnpaw turned away heart racing. Why was she even thinking of this?

She emerged from the den, blinking in the bright sunlight. Navysky was silently sitting by the fresh kill pile gazing around the camp. Fawnpaw padded up.

"You're awake early," Navysky observed.

"I wanted to go on the dawn patrol," Fawnpaw lied. She hadn't wanted to but… now she thought about it…

"Okay then, Peachflower, Dewspots and Rabbitpaw are leaving soon. You can join them. I'll tell Nettlepatch where you are."

Navysky's eyes were curious but he asked no questions.

There was a commotion from the warriors den as Peachflower padded out, followed by Dewspots. Navysky turned to Fawnpaw.

"Why don't you wake Rabbitpaw up?" He suggested.

Relieved to be doing something, Fawnpaw went and woke Rabbitpaw.

"What?" The small brown apprentice batted at Fawnpaw sleepily.

"Dawn patrol,"

Rabbitpaw sleepily rose and followed Fawnpaw out of the den. Jasperpaw had fallen asleep again.

"Are you ready?" Peachflower asked. Fawnpaw nodded while Rabbitpaw rubbed her eyes with her paws.

"I think so," She muttered.

The forest was peaceful in the early morning. Fawnpaw closed her eyes dreamily as she listened to the chorus of birdsong.

"Fawnpaw, hurry up!"

She opened her eyes to see Dewspots staring at her, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I was wondering if I could go hunting after patrol."

Dewspots turned to Peachflower.

"I think she should, Rabbitpaw can hunt to." Peachflower nodded.

Dewspots flicked his tail. "It should be fine,"

Fawnpaw ducked he head to hide her happiness and glee that her plan had worked.

For the rest of the patrol she was silent, mulling over her plan. Rabbitpaw glanced at her curiously but she didn't notice.

"Okay, do you two want to make your own way back, after hunting?"

Fawnpaw glanced up at Peachflower, startled that the patrol was already over.

"Sounds good," Rabbitpaw mewed, flexing her claws. Fawnpaw nodded in agreement.

"All right then, we'll see you later," Dewspots bid them farewell.

Fawnpaw watched for a moment as the two warriors walked away, side by side.

"Where are you going to hunt?" Rabbitpaw asked, bright eyed and eager.

"Along the ShadowClan and RiverClan border," Fawnpaw made up quickly.

"I think I'll go by the mossy clearing… Can I meet you somewhere to carry our prey back?"

"Sure," Fawnpaw agreed. "How about at midday, at the burnt tree?"

"Sounds good!"

"See you then!" Rabbitpaw bounded off, tail waving in the air happily.

Fawnpaw smiled to herself. That should give her plenty of time. She raced through the forest, enjoying the freedom. No cat to tell her what to do, where to go! She was following her own plan. She paused on the way to stalk an absent minded squirrel who was chewing a beechnut under a tree. She then continued to the waterfall. She heard it before she saw it, the roar echoing through the trees became magnified as she neared her destination. She pressed her fur to the cliff looking for the ledge. It was harder now there were no cats to follow. She saw eventually, jutting out at a right angle from the vertical cliff, the small pool bubbling next to it, hardly distinguishable under the thick, white spray. Fawnpaw raced along the ledge, powered by adrenaline, luck not to slip on the wet rock. She paused as she saw the cave.

It looked bigger, without all the cats around, but lighter and brighter than when the moon was in the sky. The falling water cast eyrie patterns on the walls. But Fawnpaw ignored all this and headed straight for the entrance on the other side that led to ThunderClan territory.

She paused staring out onto the enemy territory. What now?

What was she going to do now?

_Keep going. Meet you cousins._

Fawnpaw took a deep breath and stepped out onto the led to ThunderClan territory. The ledge this side was narrower than the one leading to her territory. _Keep to the edge, _she told herself, trying not to slip. She was relieved to feel firm ground under her feet. She looked up. The forest was very different this side of the waterfall. The ground was rougher, stonier than LightningClan territory and the trees were closer together. The undergrowth was thicker, a giant tangle of brambles.

Fawnpaw took a few steps forward until she could see a little bit further into the trees. She saw no cat.

The utter hopelessness of her task dawned upon her and she stepped back hesitantly. The sun was rising, getting higher every second. She remembered her promise to Rabbitpaw. She had to get a move on.

Fawnpaw stepped forward into the forest, hating the darkness that closed in around her. She needed to see the lay of the land, to know where to go.

_Climb a tree._

The simplicity of it was remarkable. It wasn't hard to jump up into one of many low-lying branches. The trees were much easier to climb than the ones near the camp. It was easy to make her way up higher and higher. She edged along one branch peering around, over the treetops around her. She turned until she saw the cliff, winding away to the north. She scanned her eyes along it until they came to rest on a black crack in the Cliffside. It looked small from where she was, but she knew it was as big as the camp back on her own territory. She glanced at the sun quickly. Higher. She better be quick.

She scrambled down the tree in a rush sending a pile of dead leaves flying. She pressed herself to the ground as she heard pawsteps.

"Fawnpaw? What are you _doing _here?"

She looked up, relieved to see Moonpaw staring at her in surprise.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," Fawnpaw stuttered, only to aware that she was crossing boundaries.

Moonpaw glanced around quickly, "This way," she muttered, pushing Fawnpaw ahead of her. "We can talk here," Moonpaw mewed stopped near the edge of the forest. Fawnpaw realised she was nearly back where she started.

"Why are you here?" The silver apprentice mewed sitting down.

"I wanted to talk to you, the gathering seemed so short. And we're related! We share blood!"

"Blood?"

Moonpaw stared at Fawnpaw curiously for some time.

"Wild and Fawn…" she muttered, "Linked by blood…"

"What?" Fawnpaw asked, confused.

Moonpaw stared at her, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

"I think you're right!"

_Does she?_

"Can you and Wildpaw meet us at the new moon at the cave?"

"Sure," Fawnpaw nodded. _This was what she wanted after all!_

Moonpaw twitched her whiskers. "Great," Her voice dropped; "Now you have to get off my territory!"

Fawnpaw ducked her head nervously, "Sorry,"

Moonpaw beckoned with her head, "This way,"

Fawnpaw followed Moonpaw through the forest thinking how lucky she was that she found Moonpaw.

"Down,"

She looked up startled as the medicine cat apprentice forced her down. Fawnpaw watched as a patrol passed them, but they remained undetected.

"I tell you! I smelt ThunderClan!" A small tabby apprentice complained.

"I wonder why that was." A huge white tom mused. Fawnpaw recognised him as the ThunderClan deputy.

Their voices faded into the distance as they passed. Moonpaw relaxed.

"The waterfall's that way," she pointed, "See you at the new moon," she added, before turning away to follow the patrol. "Whiteheart, wait up, I need help carrying herbs!"


	25. Chapter 20: Prophecy

**Chapter 19 - Prophecy**

_Linked by blood._

It couldn't be true. Couldn't be that simple.

_Two born form Lightning, Wild and Fawn,_

Was it them? Were they the other two?

_Thunder's apprentice is the first,_

Her, she was the medicine cat of ThunderClan!

_Her sister as well,_

Was it possible? Had she interpreted correctly?

Was it really that simple?

Moonpaw lay staring at the grey stone wall of her den. It didn't seem possible that the prophecy involved her and her cousins. She couldn't believe.

_Let's meet at the new moon._

She hoped she could. She wanted to tell them, to ask if they had heard of the prophecy as well or was it just her. Was she the only one who knew? She had to tell them! She had to, didn't she?

She stood up and stretched. Leafbrook was still asleep, his eyes closed and ears flattened. Moonpaw sighed and turned to the tunnel leading to the main camp. The passage was dark but her tingling whiskers gave her a sense of which way to turn. She felt beneath her paws as the rock turned into sand. She peered around into the gloom. She hadn't realised it was so early. The sun hadn't even risen and the cave was quiet. She knew though that there were two cats outside on night guard, watching, looking, and waiting. She padded to the edge of the cave where the sand ended and there was bare rock, cold and damp. It must have rained in the night. Peering out into the gloom she made out the bulky shape of Whiteheart and the les bulky, thinner shape of Elmstripe.

Moonpaw backed away into the cave undetected. Her eyes narrowed as something became clear in her mind. Elmstripe was always… so odd... around her sister. She was always scornful of him, pretending he was silly but still… was there something underneath all that? The pretended that the other didn't exist unless they had to but still… She shook her head. Her head was full of thoughts of Silverpaw and Elmstripe and of prophecy's. She couldn't focus properly this early in the morning. Too early, too early.

"WindClan's attacking!" Moonpaw looked up to see Ridgestripe hurtle into camp followed by Rookwing and Jadepaw. He skidded to a stop and glanced around wildly.

"Rubystar!" Moonpaw raised her voice, "WindClan!"

Already their scent could be smelt on the breeze. The attack was unexpected and unprovoked. And so soon after Quailfeather's death.

Moonpaw turned her head to see Rubystar leap out of her den. The crooked old tree had cracked and the leaders made their den inside the hollow. Rubystar raced over to her daughter to check if she was okay. Moonpaw felt a momentary surge of jealousy. She was lucky, she could stay with her children. But all at once the leader she knew well was back.

"Wispfur, Umberfur, Mottledheart, to the entrance. Birchpaw, Jadepaw, sort out the queens and elders. Yewpelt, Littlerose, to me."

Moonpaw moved out of the way as the clan gathered around her, preparing for battle. The screeches in the distant of the oncoming enemy brought her back to her senses and she turned around and squeezed into her den. The u-shaped burrow had been widened out to store the herbs for the clan. Moonpaw grabbed marigold, goldenrod and poppy seeds, the most common herbs for battle. She added some camomile as well for good measure. Emerging out back into the sunlight she was startled to see that the battle had already started. Those cries must have been a decoy to give the impression that they were further away than they were. That meant they were more! A quick glance showed her that they were badly outnumbered but that ThunderClan knew their camp better and were using that to their advantage.

"Rubystar," she cried hurrying over to her leader. The ginger she-cat was watching the battle with narrowed eyes.

"What do they want?" she spat, angrily. Moonpaw looked around.

"The cliff, the cliff is falling away, maybe they want territory?"

"But why would they attack the camp?"

An image of Ridgestripe racing into camp came to mind.

"They weren't planning to, but our patrol got away. They came after them,"

Rubystar clawed the round in frustration, "I'll show those flea-ridden excuses for warriors," she snarled and raced away into the fray.

Moonpaw turned around watching helplessly. In times like now she wished she could fight. She turned around to check the medicine cat den was hidden by the overhanging branches before heading into the fray. She paused first to plaster some marigold on a long scar across Birchpaw's shoulder. She was only half done when she saw a matted brown furred cat lying in the dirt. He wasn't moving.

"Umberfur!" she cried racing over to him. "No," She leaned closer to check his breathing. Nothing. But he couldn't be he couldn't be. She leaned closer, inhaling his familiar comforting scent. His body was cold, the warmth already ebbing.

"Noooo!" she howled but she was not alone. Rubystar was knocking enemy warriors flying as she saw the long furred tom. Hillbreeze wasn't that old, but he was still an elder. His left leg had been broken beyond repair and he had been forced to retire early. He was the father of Birchpaw and Jadepaw. He had been an amazing warrior. Had been. She felt Rubystar's grief as clear as her own.

He was gone. He was gone and she was all alone. He would never see his children grow up. He was… the word stuck in her throat. Gone.

A snarl behind her made her whirl around to see an enemy warrior behind her.

"Friend of yours was he?" he asked, a snarl still plastered on his face. One of his friends bounded up.

"Rustfoot! You can't attack her! She's the medicine cat!"

Rustfoot eyed her cautiously, "You liked 'im?"

Moonpaw narrowed her eyes, "He just died," she spat, "He was my clan-mate, a friend a great deputy and you killed him! Your clan!"

Rustfoot took a step back but she was still talking.

"Hillbreeze is dead too! Your clan better leave now or else you'll have cats you'll be mourning,"

"It," she stepped forward forcing the russet tom backwards.

"Will," Another step.

"Be," She didn't notice that the other cats were fleeing.

"Your," Her claws shot out. She was just so angry.

"Fault!"

"Moonshadow!" She turned and the warrior pushed past her fleeing from the camp. He was the last one left. But the world was spinning, turning, whirling, fading…

"Moonpaw! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open. The dream had been so vivid, so real. And the name, so familiar, so personal. She shook her head. What was happening to her?

"Moonpaw? You okay? You were twitching in your sleep!"

Silverpaw padded up from behind her. Her eyes were gleaming.

"And why were you sleeping in the cave? Nice little niche you found for yourself!"

Moonpaw turned around to see where she had fallen asleep. The forest side of the medicine cat tunnel, the rock wall turned jagged and cracked, looking like Hillbreeze's spiked up fur, torn and matted with blood. Moonpaw shivered.

"You all right?" Silverpaw sounded concerned.

"Just cold,"

Moonpaw poked her head into the crack, surprised to find it was wider than it appeared.

She took another step into in. Wow. How big was this? She took another step, surprised that she hadn't encountered a rock wall. She was suddenly aware that the walls had given up pressing in on her and had widened out. She squinted in the gloom, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. She saw then that she was in a small cave; almost pitch black except for a narrow gleam of light pouring in from a narrow gap from the roof.

"Silverpaw, get in here!" she cried excitedly.

Pawsteps behind her and Silverpaw's face appeared.

"Wow," she gasped as she peered around the small cave. "This is amazing!"

Moonpaw was staring at the chink of light reflected on the walls.

"We could make that bigger, see properly."

"Oh, and Silverpaw," her sister looked at her, "How could you see me if I was behind the niche.

"I was coming out of the apprentice den. You can see straight in here but it just looks like shadow. I saw your fur."

Moonpaw nodded in understanding just as an idea occurred to her.

"Let's keep this cave a secret, just for now,"

Silverpaw gazed around the cave in wonder. She wondered how no cat could have ever found it. Or had they promised to keep it a secret just as she and Moonpaw had.

"We could use it to hide in! The queens and kits during battles like last winter! It's safe and secret!"

_Secret._

Moonpaw nodded in agreement.

"Silverpaw, can I tell you something?"

Silverpaw shot a bemused look at Moonpaw but the medicine cat apprentice didn't see.

"Of course,"

"I arranged with Fawnpaw yesterday morning to meet in the gathering cave at the new moon." Moonpaw turned to face her sister. "I want to meet with her and Wildpaw, get to learn more about them, their cousins!"

_What!_

"I wish you could have told me yesterday!" Silverpaw replied bitterly, but her thought were already on her cousins.

"But I'll go."

Moonpaw twitched her whiskers relieved. "I'm going to try and clear some rock away from the gap. I'll pretend I'm gathering herbs or something."

Silverpaw nodded. "Well I'll see you later then."

Moonpaw nodded and turned away, leaving Silverpaw alone in the cave.

_Is it really okay that we're breaking the code?_

Silverpaw pretended to go hunting late evening. After Moonpaw had left to go to the medicine cat den, pretending to go to sleep she had exited the cave. She would leave out through the forest entrance and meet her around the other side of the cave. Silverpaw had caught some prey earlier and placed in an accessible place to retrieve to pretend she had caught it.

"Ready?" Moonpaw asked outside the cave entrance. Silverpaw nodded.

It didn't take long to head to the waterfall. The followed the ledge and emerged into the cave. Wildpaw and Fawnpaw were already there and they looked up quickly when Silverpaw and Moonpaw entered.

"At last," Wildpaw retorted. "When are your evening patrols? Ours were ages ago!"

"Sorry," Moonpaw ducked her head.

Fawnpaw padded up and touched noses. "Hello," she mewed, "We can't stay for ages because Nettlefur made us promise to be back before sun-down. No-idea why."

Wildpaw remained half at the back staring at Moonpaw and Silverpaw as if she had forgotten something.

"So your father is Sunflight," Fawnpaw was clarifying, running over the relationships in her head.

"Your father was Jackalmask wasn't he?" Silverpaw asked, sitting down tucking her paws in. The cave was eerie when there weren't any cats in.

"Who were their parents?" Wildpaw asked.

"Cheetahspots and Thrushsong," Moonpaw answered with a dreamy look in her eye.

Fawnpaw looked in surprise at her, "How do you know?"

Moonpaw shrugged but her eyes looked troubled.

"Moonpaw always knows things like this," Silverpaw mewed, twitching her ears.

"Why didn't you other sister come?" Silverpaw asked curiously.

Fawnpaw ducked her head nervously but it was Wildpaw who answered.

"She isn't part of this, she's lucky; I wish I wasn't part of this."

Fawnpaw turned to stare at her sister, "Part of what?"

Wildpaw looked confused, "I-I don't know. I've been trying to remember."

Moonpaw was staring at the ground, silently.

"So what's ThunderClan like," Fawnpaw mewed, trying to change that subject.

Silverpaw flicked her tail. "It's great! We have out camp in this big cave and it's really warm in winter and cool in summer! What's LightningClan like?"

Fawnpaw smiled, "Our cam is this big sunny clearing between two hills. There's this rock on the top of the one hill and you can see the whole territory!"

"Sounds like hill rock," Silverpaw purred. "It's really warm and you can just relax and stare out over the forest!"

"Four, Four Thunder Lightning…" Wildpaw muttered.

"You remembered anything?" Fawnpaw asked.

"Bits, but nothing much," Wildpaw stared, disappointed.

"Did it sound anything like this?" Moonpaw spoke up. She paused for a moment before reciting a verse.

"Linked by blood, heart and courage,

Darkness will show the way,

Thunder and Lightning will join at the head,

But rain and wind won't rest until the four are dead,

Thunder's apprentice is the first, her sibling as well

Two born from lightning, wild and fawn,

Their fates intertwine to reunite the five clans."

Silverpaw felt her prick up. Wildpaw looked up, eyes wide.

"That's it," she whispered. "I heard it last winter when RainClan attacked and I was knocked out."

"What does it mean?" Fawnpaw whispered.

Silverpaw shivered again and suddenly the night seemed so much colder.

"I think it's about us four," Moonpaw confessed. "We share blood so I suppose you could say we were linked by blood."

"Wild and Fawn, that's us!" Fawnpaw exclaimed.

"What does it mean? Reunite the five clans? Aren't they already united?" Wildpaw asked.

Moonpaw shook her head.

"No. The clan have been fighting more and more. For stupid reasons too! WindClan complain about our patrols bordering the cliff and picking up fallen prey."

"Same," Fawnpaw breathed, "ShadowClan recently extended their territory!"

"Fawnpaw," Wildpaw hissed. "Shut you big mouth!"

Fawnpaw turned around, "But these are out cousins! They wouldn't tell!"

_Won't we?_

Wildpaw rolled her eyes, "Still… what if it was RainClan or ShadowClan? Be careful."

"Why us?" Silverpaw asked the question she had been dying to ask.

Wildpaw looked up. "StarClan chose us!"

Moonpaw shook her head, "But the prophecy wasn't from StarClan. There was a white cat, a small white cat with blue eyes."

"Is true though?" Silverpaw protested, she didn't want to be special, didn't want this to be real.

Moonpaw shrugged and The LightningClan cats were silent.

"It can't be true," Silverpaw muttered shaking her head.

Moonpaw sighed, "Just because you want to be left alone with your private love life, doesn't mean you can't just forget about this!"

Silverpaw glared at her sister, "What love life," she retorted, "And of course I want to forget about this! Imagine if any other cat found out, we'd be outcasts!"

"They won't find out," Moonpaw assured her.

Wildpaw shook her head, "We won't tell anyone, but then we don't know if out medicine cats already know or not."

"Leafbrook might know," Moonpaw commented, "But would they realise that we are the four?"

Silverpaw hit the rock with her paw angrily. "I don't want to be part of this four! It can be a three for all I care!"

She turned and raced away. Maybe if she ran fast enough she could leave this behind. She didn't want to face this.

Far away a small white she-cat stared into a pool of water. She shook her head sadly. Maybe Goldstar was right, maybe they were too young.


	26. Chapter 21:Warriors, Kits & Apprentices

**Chapter 20 – Warriors, Kits and Apprentices**

Wildpaw stared after the small silver apprentice. Who got her tail in a twist?

Moonpaw glanced at then apologetically, "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Elmstripe,"

Fawnpaw flicked her ears, "Elmstripe, that tabby she was hiding from at the gathering?"

Moonpaw nodded. "She likes him a lot,"

Wildpaw turned away, her thoughts heavy on the prophecy, how could she have forgotten?

She stared vaguely at the sky outside, staring as the sun sank lower. Sinking.

"Fawnpaw," she mewed hurriedly, "We need to go!"

Fawnpaw glanced sadly at Moonpaw. "It was nice talking to you then,"

Moonpaw nodded, "We'll meet again, we are in this together,"

Wildpaw nodded, "Well, see you at the next gathering I suppose,"

"Bye," Fawnpaw flicked her tail before turning away. Wildpaw to turned her head and headed towards the exit, followed by Fawnpaw. She felt kind of glad to be leaving the cave behind with the heavy burden of the prophecy. Who had made it? What did it involve? Why them?

She wasn't very surprised that Silverpaw had left. It just seemed so odd, so big, so special. Why was she chosen?

"Look out silly," Wildpaw looked up to see herself almost walking into a tree.

"Thanks," she told Fawnpaw and de-directed herself. She blinked, trying to sort out the many thought crowding her head.

_Don't worry about it._

That was it, she wouldn't worry, wouldn't care. It couldn't matter right now, could it?

When she bounded into camp she was in a much lighter mood. Navysky was waiting for her.

"Hurry up, hurry up, Lightstar's about to call the ceremony!"

Her ears pricked. "What ceremony?"

Fawnpaw looked up, "Who?"

Navysky turned his head away, "She just want to tell the clan something," he muttered vaguely.

"What do you think," Wildpaw asked Fawnpaw. She shrugged.

"No idea, maybe we're going to take back our territory!"

"Fawnpaw!" Pouncepaw raced over, "Where were you, I was looking everywhere,"

Wildpaw moved away as the two started talking. She wasn't in the mood. She padded over to Ivypaw who was lounging in the last of the sunlight.

"Hey," Ivypaw mewed, narrowing her eyes, "Where've you been? Pouncepaw wanted to talk to Fawnpaw and we couldn't find you,"

Wildpaw felt a guilt feeling in her stomach, "She hadn't told Ivypaw about the meeting, and her name wasn't in the prophecy. She knew her sister would be mad when she found out. But she wouldn't tell, she had promised Moonpaw.

"Let all cats gather beneath the rock ledge for a clan meeting!"

Wildpaw looked up to see Lightstar leap up to the jutting out ledge from the nursery. She saw Milkfoot herd her two kits outside to watch. Copperkit and Stonekit kept batting at each other's ears and Milkfoot was getting annoyed. Wildpaw smiled, remembering when she was a kit. She moved closer to the ledge, sitting by Fawnpaw to one side, next to the younger apprentices.

"We are gathered to here to witness one of our most important ceremonies. Making new warriors."

Wildpaw thought she was talking about Jasperpaw, Falconpaw and Rabbitpaw for a moment but then she realised. She was going to be a warrior! She exchanged excited glances with Ivypaw who still didn't look like she believed it. Pouncepaw looked unsure; as if he wasn't sure he was included. Wildpaw saw Fawnpaw give him a reassuring nudge. He looked comforted by that.

"Three of these apprentices had they apprenticeship delayed, the other struggled to fit in but I believe they are all ready."

Wildpaw saw Navysky glance at her, pride in his eyes. She lowered herself to the ground in anticipation.

"Ivypaw, Wildpaw, Fawnpaw and Pouncepaw, come up here please,"

She rose and followed Ivypaw up to the front where she stood waiting nervously. Lightstar bounded down from the rock ledge and stood in front of them.

"Ivypaw, Forestpath tells me that you have trained hard. Do you promise to uphold the ways of the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ivypaw nodded, "I do," she mewed.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Ivyleaf, StarClan honours you determination and bravery,"

Lightstar gently touched her nose to Ivyleaf's shoulder. She kept it there for a moment before moving on.

_Her turn._

Dread filled her. Was she really prepared?

"Wildpaw, Navysky tells me you are quick thinking and enthusiastic. May StarClan look down on this apprentices, she has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code. Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wildpaw hesitated. Was she really willing to die for her clan? What about the prophecy? What about that. Pushing all her doubts to the back of her mind she mewed, "I do," It was clearer than she expected.

"Then let you know be known as Wildpelt, in honour of your enthusiasm and quick thinking."

Wildpelt stepped forward as Lightstar laid her head on her shoulders. Pride shot through her. She was a warrior!

_Wildpelt, Wildpelt._

She thought of her new name. She liked it.

"Fawnpaw, Nettlepatch praises you quick leaning and friendly nature? Do you promise to uphold the code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fawnpaw didn't hesitate, "I do," she murmured quietly.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Fawnfur, in honour of you eagerness to learn and kind nature."

Once again, Lightstar rested her head on Fawnfur's shoulders.

Lightstar turned to Pouncepaw.

"Pouncepaw, you are not from this clan yet you have trained just as hard to become a warrior. StarClan honours you. Do you promise to uphold the code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

Pouncepaw paused. Maybe he wasn't sure whether he could. Maybe he was unsure. He turned his head to gaze around the clearing until his gaze met Fawnfur's. He was quite for a while before her mewed, "I do."

He was still looking at Fawnfur.

He turned his head back as Lightstar continued.

"Then your new name shall be Pouncestorm, in honour of your strength and courage to start a new life here."

He looked happier and Lightstar rested her head on his shoulder.

As she stood back, the clan erupted into cheers around them. They were chanting their names.

"Wildpelt, Ivyleaf, Fawnfur, Pouncestorm!"

She gazed around happily as cats came forward to congratulate her.

"Well done," Navysky mewed, twitching his whiskers happily. Pinebranch appeared next.

"I'm so proud," she murmured. She leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Your father would be proud."

Wildpaw felt a strange happiness grow in her. Her father. She hadn't spoken that word before but it sounded… so strange. She turned to find Pouncestorm to say congratulations but saw he was talking to Fawnfur. She felt a hollow pit in her stomach as she watched them, feeling slightly left out. There was no-one there for her like they were there for each other.

But she was a warrior. The happiness at the recent ceremony made her flick her tail again. She didn't mind that there was a night guarding over the camp that she would miss sleeping with her den mates. She was a warrior.

Fawnfur yawned loudly. The late summer sun was so relaxing. She could just feel herself drifting off to sleep. She stretched. It had been two moons since she had been made a warrior. Nothing much had happened. ShadowClan still possessed territory at the base of the cliff and the prey was running well. She yawned again and stood up. She had cramps in her stomach. That wasn't anything new, she'd had them a while now. She thought it was an allergy something but she couldn't be sure.

She watched as Falconpaw bounded into camp with a woodpigeon. The small apprentice was always eager to show off. She understood now why Wildpelt showed such an interest in him, she had told her sister n how she had named him. From the nursery Stonekit and Copperkit looked out enviously. They were nearing six moons. Fawnfur knew Wildpelt wanted to impress Lightstar, with the hope she might get an apprentice. Fawnpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile, and sniffed at it. She had been very hungry lately, but maybe that was because off all the extra patrols she had been going on.

Lightstar and Navysky were worried about RainClan. She had set up double patrols along the border. Fawnfur couldn't see the problem but she could see that the extra patrols were wearing the clan down. At least it was summer and the prey plentiful.

"You've already had your share," Forestpath accused her, his eyes narrowed. Fawnpaw glanced down guiltily. It was true, she had just demolished a large, fat robin and here she was, looking for more.

"Go on a hunting patrol," the silver tabby advised, "You look a bit too fat and idle lying around in the sun."

Fawnfur stalked away indignant. Fat and idle? Stupid mouse-brain.

She headed over to the warriors den to see if Pouncestorm was there. Maybe he would go hunting with her.

Pouncestorm wasn't there but Ripplewave was. The white she cat raised her head as Fawnfur came in.

"Hi," Fawnfur mewed, glancing around.

"Pouncestorm's gone on a border patrol," Ripplewave told her, twitching her whiskers.

"Forestpath wants me to go on a hunting patrol. Do you want to come?" Fawnfur asked.

Ripplewave climbed slowly to her feet. "I suppose so. It's a nice day to do some hunting,"

Ripplewave pushed past Fawnfur into the sunshine. Fawnfur followed, closing her eyes against the bright light.

"Where do you want to go?" Ripplewave asked, pausing at the entrance.

"What about the mossy clearing? It will be cool and sheltered there," Fawnfur suggested.

Ripplewave nodded, "Let's go south of the rocks, and then if anyone's training there, the noise won't disturb prey,"

Fawnfur led the way south-east. She smiled, remembering the journey she had taken to the man place last winter. She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the forest. She listened to the birdsong, closing her eyes in appreciation.

A loud shrieking brought her back to her senses. She hadn't realised that the bird was right above her head. Ripplewave had caught, leaping up and snagging the blackbird with her claws.

"Good catch!" Fawnfur praised.

Ripplewave ducked her head, before pushing her prey underneath a low, overhanging beech tree.

"That should keep it cool," she mewed.

The two of them headed a little bit further before Fawnfur heard another bird.

"I'll catch it," she whispered to Ripplewave. She lowered herself to the ground, sneaking forward silently. She paused under the tree the bird was in, calmly considering her jump. Slowly, quietly, she rocked her weight back onto her haunches, tensed her muscles…

Like loaded springs she sprang upwards, paws outstretched. The bird took off in flight and she reached out her paws, expecting to feel feathers snag in her claws. To her surprise, she had already lost height and just had time to land on all four paws.

"Mouse-dung," she swore, "I thought I had it!"

Ripplewave padded up silently. She was looking at Fawnfur with an amused look.

"What's so funny?" Fawnfur asked.

Ripplewave twitched her whiskers.

"When are you going to tell Pouncestorm that you're pregnant?"

Fawnfur stared at her in disbelief, "What?"

"You're pregnant aren't you? With his kits?"

"Am I?" Fawnfur found it hard to believe.

"You're fatter than usual, been eating more, and I bet you've been having stomach cramps to,"

"How do you know?"

Ripplewave flicked her tail, "You forget, I've had kits myself,"

Fawnfur sat down. It couldn't be true, couldn't be possible. What would Pouncestorm say?

"I remember my sister had kits, you were three squirming little bundles. I then I had my own, loved them to pieces,"

Fawnfur looked up, "You're sister?"

Ripplewave looked at her, a twinkle in her eye, "Your mother,"

Fawnfur looked at the ground, "Wow, I never knew,"

"We don't tend to talk much about relationships in this clan; otherwise you find we're all related,"

Fawnfur nodded, "You sure I'm expecting kits?"

Ripplewave nodded, "I saw your mother get pregnant, I got pregnant myself, I watched as Milkfoot also grew in size. You can ask Sagepool if you like, I'm sure she and Magicdance will tell you the same thing."

Fawnfur nodded. She was actually quite happy with this. She thought of little kits looking just like Pouncestorm. She felt a warm feeling of pleasure and love race through her. She also felt a strong feeling of love and protection for the unborn kits in her.

"Do you mind if…"

"You can go find Pouncestorm," Ripplewave interrupted, "I remember when I discovered I was pregnant, I raced to tell Dewspots,"

Fawnfur nodded, glad at her understanding, "Well, I'll see you later then," she mewed before turning back to camp.

She found Pouncestorm back at camp lying by the fresh kill pile. She felt momentarily guilty that she hadn't managed to catch anything but it was stifled in her excitement.

"Pouncestorm!" she cried and he looked up, his ears pricking.

"Can we…"

"Pouncestorm, Fawnfur, can you take Jasperpaw on a patrol? Pinebranch got a thorn in her paw. Try along the ShadowClan border. Go hunting afterwards,"

Fawnfur nodded; annoyed that Navysky had to interrupt now.

"Let's go," Pouncestorm mewed, flicking his tail at Jasperpaw.

"We're going on patrol," he told the young apprentice.

Jasperpaw nodded, "Not another RainClan border patrol?" he mewed disbelieving.

Fawnfur shook her head, "We're going to ShadowClan instead and hunting on the way back,"

Jasperpaw perked up on this. "You know, it's been really boring since you guys were made warriors. I can't wait until Milkfoot's kits are apprenticed."

Fawnfur couldn't help sighing. Was he going to yabber on like this the whole patrol? She'd never get a chance to talk to Pouncestorm.

Thankfully a squirrel raced across their path at that moment and Jasperpaw took off after it. He vanished through the trees and Fawnfur turned Pouncestorm.

"Can I tell you something?" she queried.

Pouncestorm nodded, "You can tell me anything,"

"I'm expecting kits,"

There was a pause.

"Are they…mine?"

Fawnfur nodded. His face was blank. What was the matter? Was he angry? Was he happy?

Pouncestorm looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"They'll all look as beautiful as you,"

Fawnfur gasped, touched by his simple words.

"You're okay about it?" she checked.

He nodded, "It's great news!"

Fawnfur smiled as he touched his nose to her head. There was a crackling of twigs and she looked up to see Jasperpaw freeze, a dead squirrel in his jaws.

"Okay. Right. Fine. I'll be waiting at the ShadowClan border when you're finished."

Apprentices.


End file.
